Unpleasant Neighbor
by Saquuchiha
Summary: Sakura acaba de mudarse a su casa propia para ser una persona independiente, pero despues de algunos dias no sabe quien es su vecino, quien diria que alguien disfrutaria tanto sacandola de sus casillas.-ese Sasuke es un dolor de cabeza-.
1. Un Nuevo Vecindario

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Pensamientos o Inner: (**paréntesis y negritas**)

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Comentarios de autora: (paréntesis)

Fin o cambio de escena: *****************[][][][][][][][][]

Un Vecino poco agradable.

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo vecindario. 

Pi. Piii. Piiii. Pii. Pii. pii……….

Odiaba ese sonido, el sonido de mi tonto despertador por la mañana. Lenta y perezosamente estire mi brazo para poder apagar el frustrante aparatito, que tanto me desesperaba cada mañana. Me levante despacio, que día era? A si! Era lunes, debía apresurarme o llegaría tarde, y yo Sakura Haruno no tenía permitido llegar tarde.

Aun con algo de sueño presente, me levante de la cama, y busque a tientas el baño, debido a que aun tenía los ojos cerrados por el sueño, en el camino me tropecé con lo que debía ser la ropa que llevaba puesta el día anterior, y me tuve que sostener de la cama para no caer, al fin localice la puerta del baño, de adentre y después de echarme un poco de agua fría en la cara, estaba lista para un nuevo día.

Levante la ropa que anteriormente estuvo a punto de hacerme caer, y abrí las cortinas para dejar pasar un poco de luz a mi habitación, pude observar como los vecinos salían a hacer sus actividad cotidianas. Era un buen vecindario. Apenas me había mudado en día anterior a esta pequeña casa, no era muy grande pero no muy chica, mi padre me había ayudado a conseguirla y es que era simplemente _perfecta_, como no era muy grande no me costaba hacer la limpieza y además estaba cerca de mi trabajo. Estaba en una colonia llena de jardines y arboles, sin mencionar que había de todo cerca, lo cual me facilitaba las cosas.

Y es que, yo ya no quería vivir con mis padres, no es que no me agradaran, pero necesitaba mi espacio, entonces apenas lo dije mi padre busco un lugar donde me pudiese sentir cómoda y claro que no estuviera muy lejos de ellos. La mudanza del día de ayer me había dejado agotada, porque aparentemente tenía más cosas de las que yo pensaba.

Me dirigí a mi closet y saque las ropas del día un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa roja de botones, acompañada de unas zapatillas de igual color de taco bajo y me metí al baño dispuesta a tomar una relajante ducha, 15 minutos después Salí vestida y lista.

Mientras me secaba mi larga cabellera de un exótico rosa pálido, encendí la cafetera y metí un par de tostadas al horno, me cepille el cabello, me tome mi improvisado desayuno, tome mi maletín con las cosas de mi trabajo y monte mi volvo color rojo obscuro, en camino a mi trabajo a las 7:00 en punto. Hoy sería un buen día. (**Que ingenua pensé al llegar ese día por la noche)**

* * *

Llegue a mi trabajo y de inmediato me encontré con Ino, ella era mi amiga, la mejor, siempre había estado para mí y yo para ella, así que cuando ambas empezamos a trabajar en la misma empresa, nos volvimos aun mas unidas si es que era posible, yo había estudiado mercadotecnia y ella administración de empresas, ambas trabajábamos en _LadyHand _una revista para mujeres.

- valla frentona! Temprano como siempre- anuncio la rubia con arrogancia.

- pero que sorpresa! Tu siempre llegas tarde, a que se debe que estés tan temprano por aquí cerda?-

- Tsunade me pidió que terminara, unos pendientes, así que aquí me tienes- me respondió con fastidio.- ha! Y dice que te quiere ver en su oficina, ammm si ahora mismo.

Y sin más Salí disparada hacia la oficina de mi jefa, ella era muy estricta con la puntualidad, y aunque nos llevábamos bien, cuando de trabajo se trataba, Tsunade era todo un ogro.

.

-Tsunade me has llamado?- pregunte inmediatamente al entrar.

Pero lo que me encontré fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba, ahí se encontraba mi mentora, mi jefa, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, los puños cerrados sobre su escritorio, y tenía la mirada más triste que jamás le había visto.

- Sakura, pasa y cierra la puerta.

- Tsunade que ocurre?- no pude evitar sonar preocupada.

- jiraiya me dejo. – dijo para después ponerse de pie y mirar hacia la ventana, mirando a un punto fijo.

No pude evitar mirarla con tristeza, bien si Tsunade era mi jefa, también era mi amiga, y varias veces había tenido peleas con ese viejo rabo verde, con quien estaba comprometida, y aunque era un pervertido, flojo y mantenido, de alguna manera un tanto masoquista Tsunade le tenía cariño. Siempre pensé que ella en algún momento se daría cuenta del tipo de hombre que era y lo dejaría, y no al contrario.

- quieres hablar sobre ello?- me acerque a ella, intentando consolarla.

- bueno no hay mucho que decir, me dijo que se iba, que necesitábamos salir con más gente, y que me podía quedar con el anillo, que solamente me podía ofrecer su amistad, y que tomo esta decisión por mi frio carácter, y que su alma era libre y yo lo ataba con tanta responsabilidad. – cerré los puños con fuerza, ese desgraciado ya me las pagaría.

- Tsunade, sabes que esto pasaría, si no era él, serias tú la que terminaría con todo esto, vamos, tu eres una mujer fuerte, bella, y exitosa, y él bueno- medite las palabras- un vago, rabo verde. De alguna manera, esto no funcionaria, lo sabes cierto?-

- solo esperaba un poco más de tiempo, yo solo quería que durara mas.- dijo cerrando los ojos, dejando que una lagrima se escapara.

- no! No puedes hacerte esto, no puedes apegarte a algo que no tiene futuro,- suavice mi tono- mira la gente es inestable, la gente no está ahí de por vida, y tienes que aprender a no apegarte tanto, y ahora que vas a hacer?-

Me miro confusa, levante un dedo cerré los ojos y con una sonrisa mencione- yo te diré lo que harás, tu seguirás adelante porque eres Tsunade senju, la editora de una gran revista, y la mujer más valerosa que jamás he conocido. – y es que era cierto, Tsunade era emprendedora y temible, nunca dudaba y siempre tenía la cabeza en alto, mas siempre supe que su única debilidad era jiraiya, y ahora que él no estaba, Tsunade solo tenía que seguir mirando al frente. Me miro y sonrió, se limpio las lágrimas y se sentó en su escritorio.

- arigatou Sakura, yo, no sé qué haría si ti.- sonreí, y ella me devolvió el gesto.

- bueno es hora de irme aun tengo trabajo que hacer,- di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta,- las campañas publicitarias no se haces solas, _desafortunadamente- _solté la ultimo en un susurro antes de salir de la oficina.

Mi día cada vez se iba poniendo cada vez más amargo, después del drama con Tsunade, me atiborra aron con trabajo, estuve como loca todo el día, no tuve tiempo ni de almorzar, más que unas galletas que saque de la máquina de golosinas. Y tuve un desagradable encuentro en el elevador con kabuto, ese pedante era también parte del área de mercadotecnia, pero el hecho de que no me agradara no era porque era competencia, no. Era porque el desgraciado en más de una vez había despreciado mi trabajo, por el simple hecho de que había sido elaborado por una _mujer._ Y eso me hacia despreciarlo.

Al fin termine mi turno y dispuesta a ir a mi casa a comer una buena cena, y después dormir plácidamente hasta el día siguiente, se vio ofuscada con la idea de Ino de ir a un club nocturno.

- tienes que estar bromeando, es lunes Ino! Lunes!- dije enfatizando el día, temía por mi bienestar físico y mis horas de sueño.

- hay vamos Sakura será solo un rato- mi rubia amiga me imploraba que la acompañara, ponía cara de cachorro, pero necesitaría mas que eso.

- no. Y es mi ultima respuesta, mira Ino eres mi amiga, y te quiero pero a veces tus ideas son, bastante _inoportunas,_ no puedo con mi propia alma, estoy que muero de hambre y sueño, dejémoslo para otro día, si?- implore con lo que me quedaba de humor.

- ash! Bien será otro día- al fin dio su brazo a torcer y me dirigí a mi auto.

Iba calmadamente por las avenidas de la ciudad, cuando vi que mi cafetería favorita seguía abierta, y decidí que un cappuccino no me caería mal, para despejarme. Baje y pedí mi café, me senté en una mesa a esperar a que lo tuviesen listo. Obtuve mi café y cual niña pequeña sonreí al tenerlo en mis manos, di vuelta y jale levemente de la puerta para salir, lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor en mi trasero, el cual había impactado contra el piso, y sentía un peso extra sobre mí. Afortunadamente mi café no sufrió daño, debido a la tapa que llevaba, pero la situación en la que me encontraba era bastante _incómoda. _

Y es que al mismo tiempo que yo tire de la puerta de la cafetería, alguien más la empujo, haciendo que yo cayera y ese alguien se fuera conmigo directo al piso, levante el rostro y me encontré con unos ojos negros, un rostro níveo, y una seria expresión . Yo estaba sentada en el piso y el, se encontraba arrodillado sobre un pie, y se sostenía con su mano izquierda, mientras quela derecha estaba apoyada en mi brazo para evitar chocar contra mí.

Me quede embelesada tan solo un segundo, ese hombre era _tremendamente atractivo,_ y justamente cuando iba a soltar una disculpa lo oí – ten más cuidado quieres?- dijo con una voz ronca y varonil, pero con un claro gesto de molestia y desagrado, como si me hubiese aventado las palabras al rostro.

Fruncí el seño, me levante rápidamente, y le solté en la cara - tu deberías tener más cuidado- respondí con el mismo tono que él había empleado antes. Salí rápidamente y subí a mi auto (**pero que arrogante)** pensé entes de arrancar el motor y seguir mi camino a casa. **(Vamos tienes que admitir que estaba para comérselo) **fruncí aun mas el seño al oír las incoherencias de mi subconsciente, y respondí en voz alta- pero no deja de lado que obviamente es un tipo de lo más grosero- por fin llegue, metí el auto, y entre a casa, ese no había sido un buen día.

No tenía ganas de preparar nada, así que saque un ramen instantáneo, lo cual inevitablemente me recordó a mi hermano:_ Naruto _ya que si por el fuese desayunaría, comería y cenaría ramen por el resto de su vida. Mi hermano ahora se encontraba lejos, en Venecia, donde estaba haciendo un doctorado, hace tiempo que no lo veía, y mi mudanza se la comunique por medio de un correo, realmente extrañaba a ese tonto rubio idiota. Deje los pensamientos de lado y me concentre en mi cena y la engullí mientras veía algo de televisión. Después me metí en mi pijama y caí en la cama, como un peso muerto, ya mañana seria otro día.

* * *

...

Levante mi brazo para apagar el ruidoso aparato sobre mi buro, pero no lograba conseguir que se apagara, saque la cabeza de entre las cobijas, y lo pude constatar, lo que sonaba, no era mi despertador, era más un ruido seco, pasaron algunos segundos antes que mi sentido común me dijese que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

Solté un gruñido, y me levante, era aun más temprano de lo que me solía despertar, al ver que el sonido no cesaba, abrí la puerta, y me encontré con una joven rubia, calcule de inmediato que no debería ser más grande que yo, al abrir me miro de una manera muy graciosa, cuando me hice hacia atrás y note reflejado en un espejo, que mi cara demostraba, clara señal de "me acabo de levantar, estoy más que despeinada, y tengo baba en una de mis mejillas"

Sonreí al verme, y voltee a ver a la mujer que también me miraba divertida.

- lo siento, veo que te he despertado, pero quería venir a darte la bienvenida al vecindario, mi nombre es _Temari._- dijo al mismo tiempo que me tendía una canasta de galletas.

- no te preocupes- sonreí abiertamente- muchas gracias, se ven deliciosas- dije mirando directo a la cesta.

- si las hice esta mañana- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa- mi casa es aquella, me dijo, señalando directamente la casa que estaba enfrente mío, al otro lado de la calle.

Por breves instantes reaccione y me di cuenta que no me había presentado- Oh! Lo siento, mi nombre es Sakura- dije tendiéndole la mano, un tanto torpe.

- mucho gusto Sakura- dijo atrapando mi mano en un apretón- espero nos llevemos bien, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, sabes dónde encontrarme. – dijo soltando mi mano- hasta luego- y sin más se fue, no cerré la puerta hasta ver que ingresaba a su casa.

Deje la canasta de galletas en la mesa y puse a preparar un café, Temari me había levantado, 2 horas antes, así que ahora tenía bastante tiempo para arreglarme, y desayunar. Tome mi café con pereza esperando que la cafeína hiciera efecto, y pensé, Temari se veía una chica bastante agradable, era bueno saber que tenía una buena vecina, después le llevaría una tarta de frutos rojos, en agradecimiento por las galletas. Entonces vi la canasta y la abrí, tome una galleta y la probé. Si definitivamente le llevaría una de mis famosas tartas en agradecimiento, las galletas estaban _deliciosas._

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando mi puerta volvió a ser tocada. Yo ya estaba cambiada y peinada, bueno, me veía mucho mejor que cuando recibí a Temari. Y dejando las cavilaciones, abrí la puerta, encontrándome con una pareja, - buenos días- articule de inmediato-

- buenos días mi nombre es _Kurenai y el es mi esposo asuma. _– Dijo presentándose cortésmente,- vivimos al lado, dijo señalando sobre su hombro izquierdo, el cual era mi derecha.

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura- dije finalmente

- bueno Sakura es un placer, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca puedes venir a nuestra casa a pedirla, Kurenai está todo el día así que siempre habrá alguien que te reciba- dijo asuma, que por alguna manera me recordó mucho a mi padre.

- arigatou. Lo mismo digo, no duden en venir si necesitan algo, por el día no me encontraran, pero en las mañanas y las noches aquí me encuentro- dije amablemente.

- bueno nos vemos mucho gusto Sakura- dijo Kurenai, cuando ya se dirigían a su casa. Cuando cerré la puerta, sonreí imperceptiblemente, este era un lindo vecindario. Apenas cerré la puerta y alguien volvió a tocarla.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a una joven, de mirada suspicaz, y vestida de una manera un tanto, exhibicionista.

- Hola!- me saludo energéticamente, -vivo enfrente- me señalo la casa junto a la de Temari. – puedo pasar?- me hice a un lado para que pasara.

- mi nombre es Anko- dijo cuando se sentaba en mi comedor, muy cómodamente- vi que Temari, asuma y Kurenai vinieron a saludar, así que dije porque no?- esta chica era muy parlanchina, era mayor que yo, fácil unos 7 años, no es que yo estuviese muy joven, a mis 21 años, yo no podía decir que el mundo se me hacia viejo, pero Anko era mayor que yo, y debía admitir que era una chica atractiva.

- mi nombre es Sakura- mencione a primer momento de silencio.

- mucho gusto Sakura!- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba efusivamente.- bueno bienvenida al vecindario!, bueno yo sé mucho de la gente que vive aquí porque soy la que más tiempo lleva en este lugar, ammm veamos- se puso una mano en el mentón dando a entender que estaba pensando- empecemos con Temari!, es una chica, yo diría que son de la misma edad, ella es agradable, aunque casi no está en casa entre semana, ella es abogada. Y no ha tenido ningún novio formal hasta ahora. Kurenai y asuma, se mudaron hace unos 2 años, son una pareja bastante aburrida, supongo que por la edad, tu sabes son los mayorcitos de la calle, asuma trabaja todo el día, el es arquitecto, y Kurenai bueno ella es ama de casa.- dijo todo explicándome un poco de la vida de mis vecinos, entonces lo comprendí, Anko era la cotilla del vecindario, era la más animada, y la que se enteraba de todo.

Yo soy dueña de una tienda de licores, es muy grande y me va bien, y dime tu a que te dedicas?- dijo parando al fin, para lo que supuse sería algo llamado "respirar"

- yo soy publicista, en realidad diseño, trabajo en ladyhand, la revista para mujeres- dije explicando brevemente-

- y dime tienes novio?-

- no por el momento no-

- mmm que lastima eres una chica bonita, bueno yo tengo un novio, se llama _kakashi._ – kakashi? Ese nombre lo había oído ya, pero donde? Y entonces como un flash de fotografía lo recordé. Kakashi era el nombre del hermano de Tsunade.

- kakashi senju?- pregunte para aclarar mis dudas

- si! Ese!, lo conoces- acerco su rostro, y me miro con duda.

- sí, veras, yo trabajo para Tsunade senju, su hermana, y lo había visto antes- dije rápidamente

- a si! Tsunade!- dijo mostrando una sonrisa – ella es la editora no es cierto?- solo asentí con la cabeza.- bueno me agradas Sakura! Nos llevaremos bien ya lo veras. He me tengo que ir, dijo mirando su reloj de pulso.

- abrí la puerta y me despedí- he! Anko!- grite llamando su atención- no sabes nadie de la persona que vive ahí?- dije señalando la casa de al lado, pero de mi lado izquierdo, esa mañana me había entrado curiosidad, había visto un par de veces un auto estacionado ahí, pero nunca a quien vivía ahí.

- ah! Ahí vive un muchacho muy atractivo, me parece que es soltero, pero casi nunca está en su casa, solo en las noches y se va muy temprano, no te pudo decir mucho, nunca he entablado una conversación con él, solo le conozco de vista.

-! Está bien, gracias por tu visita Anko- dije finalmente para despedirme. Cerré la puerta y mire mi reloj de pared. Fruncí el seño y volví a soltar un bufido. De nuevo se me hacia tarde. Pero había valido la pena, había conocido a mis vecinos, o casi a todos ellos.

De nuevo me prepare un rápido desayuno, me peine, me maquille levemente, y monte mi auto, directo al trabajo.

- he frentona- Ino como siempre me saludaba, con esa tan característica voz, suya, la más escandalosa que yo conocía. Yo normalmente era una persona, seria, callada, cortes, un tanto tímida, y sonriente. Pero cuando me enojaba, yo era de armas tomar, y eso lo sabía bien Ino, y es que ella le encantaba, sacarme de quicio. Lo cual alentaba mi bipolaridad.

- cerda!- que milagro mira que llegar temprano 2 días seguidos es todo un logro en ti.

- mmm ni me lo recuerdes, últimamente he tenido trabajo de mas! Necesito unas vacaciones saku!- dijo haciendo una de las más inocentes caras jamás vistas.

- tú siempre necesitas vacaciones cerda- dije burlona, si, a mí también me gustaba fastidiarla de vez en cuando.

Ino me miro con el seño fruncido, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una ya muy conocida era la expresión del "que crees que paso Sakura".

- he frentona!, ayer decidí si ir al club ese, y adivina.

- solo dime que paso.

- pues conocí a un chico mega lindo!!- dijo al momento que le brillaban los ojos de una manera ridícula, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír ahí mismo.

- y bien?

- y bien que frentona?- pregunto "inocentemente"

- cuál es su nombre, como es, y cuando le romperás el corazón?- si a mí también me gustaba el cotilleo, como a cualquier mujer.

- bueno se llama _Sai, _es atractivo, y…… él es el indicado, ya lo veras durare con él. – dijo asumiendo una pose de victoria.

Solo mire a mi amiga con incredulidad, y es que su historia de conquistas, se reducía aun mes de noviazgo y después los cortaba, con cualquier pretexto estúpido, los bloqueaba, y no volvía a hablar de ellos.

Fue después de eso que me di cuenta que me había entretenido mucho con la cerda de mi amiga, y me despedí, sin antes decirle que a la hora del almuerzo nos veríamos de nuevo.

Llegue a mi oficina, y note la montaña de papeles sobre él, suspire con cansancio, y me dedique a hacer mi trabajo del día, debería apresurarme, porque Tsunade, se pondría histérica, si no quedaban los diseños de las paginas, antes de las fechas de impresión.

.

Levante la vista y vi a 2 chicas del área de contabilidad esperando a que les diera el paso.

- adelante, saben que no tienen que tocar, _Hinata, Tenten. – _dije sin despegar mis ojos de los diseños de las posibles portadas.

- gomen Sakura- se disculpo la ojiperla.

- he vamos Hinata no seas tan educada!, -dijo la castaña mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda- he Sakura venimos a entregarte el reporte de presupuesto para que lo revises de acuerdo a lo que necesites, y cuando lo tengas listo se lo llevaremos a Ino, para que lo entregue.

Nosotras nos conocimos cuando empecé a trabajar en la revista, y nos llevábamos muy bien, ellas 2 eran bastante agradables, Tenten era amistosa y alegre, y Hinata era tímida y responsable. En más de una ocasión nos habíamos ido, Hinata, Tenten, Ino y yo a tomar después del trabajo, e incluso incluíamos a Tsunade, en alguna de nuestras reuniones, éramos todo un grupito de cotilleo.

Dejaron su reporte, se fueron, Y seguí con mi trabajo…..

Cuando al fin llego la hora de la comida.

Quede de verme con Ino en un pequeño restaurant, enfrente de la oficina, llamado _le raviolly, _ donde vendían muy buena comida italiana, entre al local, y divise la rubia cabellera de Ino, junto con la de Tenten y Hinata, llegue y me senté tranquilamente.

- llegas tarde frentona!- me incrimino Ino.

- lo siento es que he tenido mucho trabajo, hasta el cuello.

- si nosotras también, no dejan de llegar cuentas, y pagos y bla bla bla- decía Tenten mientras Hinata asentía cansinamente.

-últimamente el trabajo ha estado más que pesado- suspiro Ino. Y todas nos quedamos pensando en la pila de trabajo que se acumulaba mientras hablábamos.

- Sakura y como te fue con la mudanza?- menciono Hinata quedito.

- a pues maravilloso!! La casa es muy linda y el vecindario también. Hoy ya conocí a varios de mis vecinos.- dije con entusiasmo.

- y dinos algún vecino guapo y soltero?- inquirió Ino.

- pues aun no conozco a todos, hoy conocí a una chica rubia, que vive enfrente, se llama Temari y es muy agradable, además hornea unas galletas deliciosas. También conocí a una pareja, llevan casados ya mucho tiempo y son personas muy amables, ha! Y también a Anko es la cotilla de la calle, ya saben la que se entera de todo, se fue a presentar y aunque es muy parlanchina me agrado bastante, y además está saliendo con kakashi senju, el hermano de Tsunade.

Todas denotaron sorpresa por lo ultimo- pero que pequeño es el mundo no crees?- comento Tenten.

- ha y también parece abre un chico que vive al lado, pero aun no lo conozco, Anko m comento que casi no se encuentra en casa, y a decir verdad aun no lo he visto.

- y es guapo?- Ino seguía insistiendo en el sex appeal del vecino. ( haha Ino! xDD )

- según Anko si, que es muy atractivo.- dije indiferente- pero aun no lo conozco.

- nos alegra que estés muy Feliz con tu casa Sakura- Hinata me regalo una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

- si! Algún día habremos e ir y conocerla!- Tenten amaba organizar las reuniones, y nosotras no teníamos inconveniente alguno.

- claro, solo esperen a que termine de desempacar todo.-

-aun no terminas?- pregunto Ino

- no, pero solo me faltan unas cuantas cajas, no es mucho a decir verdad. – dije mientras agitaba mi mano, quitándole importancia.

Y nos dedicamos a disfrutar de unas deliciosas pastas, para después, regresar al trabajo.

* * *

Al fin me dirigía a casa, después de la comida, hubo una reunión, rápida en la que se decidieron algunos detalles finales para la edición, finalmente deje todo listo, y después de ir a tomar un trago con las chicas, decidí volver a casa.

Estacione mi auto, y pude notar que, en la casa de al lado, se encontraba el BMW negro, que había visto con anticipación, en aquel lugar, era obvio que esta vez el vecino se encontraba en casa, pero me sentía morir, así que decidí dejar las presentaciones para otro día, de igual forma, algún día me lo debía topar no?

Entre deje mi abrigo y mi maletín en la mesa de la entrada, y me fui a cambiar, me puse mi pijama, y me dispuse a preparar, un poco de arroz con carne para cenar, cuando alguien toco a mi puerta. Se me hizo bastante extraño, ya que era algo noche, así que con algo de curiosidad decidí ir a abrir la puerta. Pero cuando la abrí casi me desmayo de la sorpresa.

- na- Naruto? – articule después de unos minutos de labor mental.

* * *

_To be continue…_

_Eh! Qué tal? aquí empezando a escribir mi segundo fan fiction…_

_Esta vez decidí un universo alterno, no suelo leer mucho esos, pero un día mientras cenaba algo, se me ocurrió esta historia, espero y sea de su agrado, como verán, es muy evidente que Sasuke es el vecino misterioso, pero el hecho de que ambos se conozcan tendrá que esperar un poco._

_Iré incluyendo más personajes en la historia con el tiempo. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esta nueva historia, así que no duden en dejarme un review! También si tienen alguna idea respecto al fiC, díganla y pensare seriamente, ella ;D_

_Saquuchiha. _


	2. El Bastardo De Al Lado

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Comentarios de autora: (paréntesis)

Capitulo 2: El bastardo de al Lado. 

- Na- Naruto?- dije después de unos segundos de labor mental.

El no se movió, solo amplio mas su sonrisa si es que eso era posible, - Hola Sakura-chan!- dijo apenas audible.

No pude evitarlo, le salte encima, colgándome de su cuello, inevitablemente perdimos el equilibrio y el cayo de sentón, y yo aun así no lo soltaba, me separe unos instantes para darle un beso en la mejilla, y de pronto sentí la sensación de estar siendo observada, levante la mirada y ahí estaba un chico castaño con coleta alta, que me miraba con curiosidad.

Apenada por la escena, me levante rápidamente, dejando a Naruto ponerse de pie.

- ha! Sakura-chan! El es _Shikamaru. _Estuvimos juntos estudiando en Venecia, y le convencí de venir conmigo para acá.- explico brevemente, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho levantaba una mano en señal de saludo. Tenía una expresión aburrida, pero se veía agradable.

Me hice a un lado para dejarlos pasar, y entonces note que traían maletas, al parecer mi casa había sido la primera escala que realizaron. – Naruto por que no me dijiste que ibas a regresar!!- dije un tanto ofendida.

- es que era una sorpresa Sakura-chan!, incluso oka-san me ayudo diciéndome cual era tu nueva dirección- lo medite un rato, entonces mi madre sabia del regreso de Naruto, por lo tanto mi padre también, ósea que todo fue un complot para que no me enterara de su regreso.

- me alegra que estés de vuelta- dije mostrando una gran sonrisa- bueno supongo que se quedaran aquí, ese es el cuarto de huéspedes- dije señalando una de las puertas, que se veían desde el comedor. Casi de inmediato cuando deje de hablar, se oyó un ruido extraño, Shikamaru y yo, tardamos unos segundos en notar que prevenía del estomago de mi hermano. Quien rápidamente se puso una mano tras la cabeza y sonrió- Sakura-chan tendrás algo de comer?-

- bueno antes de que llegaran, estaba a punto de cocinar un poco de arroz con carne.- a Naruto le brillaron los ojos, y me dirigí a la cocina, Naruto prendió la televisión, y Shikamaru me siguió hasta la cocina.

- y dime Shikamaru eres de Japón o tu familia reside en otro país?- pregunte tratando de iniciar una conversación. Mientras picaba las verduras, y marinaba la carne.

- pues en realidad, si crecí y viví toda mi vida aquí, hasta que ingrese a la universidad, cuando mi familia decidió mudarse a Inglaterra, pero como estar con mi familia tanto tiempo se volvió algo _problemático_ en cuanto tuve oportunidad, fui a Venecia para tomar la beca que me ofrecieron.- platico con un aire tranquilo y despreocupado.

- me parece increíble, yo he ido a Inglaterra, de vacaciones y es muy bello.

- sí pero es una ciudad muy aburrida- más tarde me daría cuenta que a Shikamaru casi todo se le hacía aburrido u problemático. – tengo familiares aquí así que no te preocupes, no te molestare por mucho tiempo.

- no es molestia, eres amigo de Naruto, eres bienvenido- le sonreí de manera amistosa, mientras colocaba el wong y la parrilla en la mesa- Naruto! Ya ven a cenar, o se enfriara- y de inmediato mi hiperactivo hermano se encontraba engullendo todo a su paso. Mientras Shikamaru y yo rezábamos por que no se asfixiara con tanto alimento.

Esa noche no tuve mas percances, después de una cena, y una charla en donde Naruto y Shikamaru me explicaban de sus aventuras en Venecia, nos fuimos a dormir, y de nuevo caí como un peso muerto, la visita de Naruto había sido definitivamente toda una sorpresa.

* * *

..…..

Apague el despertador, y después me metí en la ducha, con la ropa del día: un pantalón de mezclilla, y una blusa de tirantes negra, después de salir bañada y cambiada, note que no había movimiento en la casa, supuse que Shikamaru y Naruto deberían seguir durmiendo, conociendo a mi hermano no se levantaría en bastante rato, así que decidí dejarle una nota.

_Naruto:_

_Aquí te dejo una copia de las llaves de la casa, por si llegas a salir._

_Hay comida para preparar en la nevera. O ramen instantáneo en la gaveta de hasta arriba,_

_Hazme el favor de sacar la basura, y por amor de dios no vayas a perder las llaves._

_Te quiero. Sakura._

_Pd. Regreso hasta la noche._

Como lo decía la nota, deje un juego de llaves al lado del papelito, y encendí la cafetera, prepare un omelet rápido, tome un saco de mi closet, y me monte en mi volvo, hoy era un día importante, era el día de la revisión final, si todo estaba listo, mañana se imprimía la nueva edición de la revista.

- he frentona!- Ino me daba los buenos días como siempre, al pasar por su oficina.

- buenos días cerda- me acerque a la puerta y note que mi amiga, se veía fatal- Ino! Que te pasó?, pareciera que o has dormido en días!- me acerque, y me senté en una de las sillas enfrente de su mesa de trabajo.

- pues como hoy es la revisión final, me la pase toda la noche revisando, hasta el último detalle- dijo soltando un suspiro- y lo peor, es que tuve que cancelarle una cita a Sai. – dijo bajando la cabeza, dramáticamente. Solo la mire con burla.

- bueno me voy, yo también tengo mucho que hacer- y de inmediato me dirigí a mi oficina, al parecer hoy había menos trabajo que en días anteriores, así que después de unos ajustes al diseño, me dirigí a donde Tsunade para entregarle mi trabajo.

Toc. Toc.

-pase!- se oyó desde adentro la característica voz de la rubia.

- Tsunade te he traído, el diseño final. – le entregue una carpeta que contenía, los diseños de la revista.

Los reviso unos minutos, y mostro una leve sonrisa al terminar de verlos.- excelentes, muy bien Sakura, al parecer hoy tendrás un poco de tiempo libre, a las 2:30 habrá una junta,- miro el reloj de pared que indicaba que era la 1:25- y daremos por terminado el trabajo de hoy, mañana iniciaremos con la próxima edición.-

- Si Tsunade- me di media vuelta para salir- he! Porque no festejamos, nos vemos en le raviolly a las 4 te parece?- le anuncie entes de salir.

- me parece excelente.- me respondió y sin más me fui, hacia la cafetería del edificio.

Ahí me encontré con, Hinata y Tenten, que al parecer habían tenido la misma idea que yo: tomar un té y relajarse.

-buenos días.- me anuncie, antes de sentarme con mi te, y mis galletas con mermelada.

- buenos días- saludo alegremente Tenten.

-bu-buenos días Sakura- sonrió Hinata.

- supongo que ya saben que, al rato hay junta, y Tsunade nos dará el resto del día.

- Si nos llego el chisme- dijo Tenten- iremos a celebrar cierto?- pregunto mientras le brillaban los ojos.

- claro que si, incluso, Tsunade nos acompañara, solo hace falta decirle a Ino. – respondí mientras me llevaba una galleta a la boca.

- y dinos ya conociste a tu sexy vecino?- trato de indagar Tenten.

- no aun no- respondí neutral- pero ayer me lleve una gran sorpresa, mi hermano Naruto, regreso de Venecia, justo ayer en la noche.-

- valla! Supongo que realmente fue una sorpresa.-

- sí, pero me sorprendió aun mas que no llegara solo, trajo consigo a un amigo de Venecia, se llama _Shikamaru Nara, _es agradable, un tanto perezoso pero agradable.

- he Sakura nos agradaría conocer a tu hermano, verdad Hinata?- anuncio mientras codeaba a Hinata, y esta solo asentía con la cabeza.- según lo que nos has platicado es una persona muy agradable.

- incontenible dirás, ese rubio es mas hiperactivo que Tsunade borracha- dijo Ino en tono burlón, antes de tomar asiento, y empezar a comerse, la empanada, que traía consigo. A lo que todas reímos sutilmente. Naruto y Ino se conocían bien, Ino y yo habíamos sido amigas desde siempre, y Naruto siendo mi hermano, era obvio que tenían que conocerse.

Dieron las 2:30

Estábamos todos reunidos, todo el equipo de diseño, y contenido en la sala de juntas, Tsunade anuncio los cambios de último momento, y agradeció a todos de nuevo por un excelente trabajo. Hubo aplausos, comentarios, y salimos de ahí, justamente a las 3:45.

Salimos rápidamente de ahí, todas, y nos dirigimos hacia, le raviolly, estábamos disfrutando de una agradable comida, llena de risas. Cuando de pronto.

-sakuraaa –chaaaan!!!!!!!- se oyó por todo el restaurant que alguien grito, y de inmediato, me vi con la imagen de un rubio cabeza hueca, agitando la mano, en señal de ubicación, como si su despeinado cabello amarillo no lo hiciera resaltar lo suficiente.

A todas nos salió una gota detrás de la cabeza mientras mi hermano se acercaba a la mesa. Cuando ya estuvo ahí, noto que no conocía más que a Ino, así que apresure las presentaciones.

- hey chicas él es mi hermano Naruto. – anuncie y todas levantaron la mano en señal de saludo.- y ellas son, Tsunade, mi jefa, ya conocéis a Ino, ella es Tenten, y Hinata.

Naruto saludo a todas, y entonces lo note, Hinata tenía un generoso sonrojo plasmado en su cara, lo cual se me hizo extraño, Hinata era tímida, callada y hablaba bajito, pero nunca se sonrojaba. Naruto se sentó en la mesa.

- y donde dejaste a Shikamaru?- pregunte

- ha! Es que lo fui a dejar, a casa de sus tíos, tu sabes para que se acomodara a dormir allá, porque dice que no quiere ser molestia, y dijo algo de que conmigo era suficiente. – explico torpemente mi rubio hermano.

- ya veo, y en que lo fuiste a dejar?-

- pase a casa de nuestros padres, para recoger, mi auto- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Oh! Qué bien, así no tendré que cargar contigo en mi bello auto- dije burlonamente-

- que mala Sakura-chan!!- chillo Naruto, y mis amigas soltaron una carcajada.

Pedimos de comer y estábamos, muy a gusto, Naruto se contuvo de comer como un cerdo, lo cual agradecí eternamente, cuando de pronto a Hinata se le cayó la bolsa que reposaba en su regazo, y Naruto al estar a su lado, la levanto cortésmente.

- aquí tienes- dijo dándole la bolsa, y regalándole uno sonrisa, lo cual incremento el sonrojo de Hinata.

Entonces me di cuenta. Hinata gustaba de mi hermano.

Al parecer, todas excepto Naruto, claro está, nos dimos cuenta de la _situación _de Hinata, ya que más de una le mandaba mirabas burlonas, y Hinata se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Me parecía muy gracioso, que Hinata actuara de esa forma, y más si era por mi hermano, pero no me sorprendía, mi hermano era atractivo, durante la adolescencia, me la pasaba espantando a sus "pretendientas", y aunque Naruto jamás se daba cuenta de las intenciones de las chicas, no evitaba que yo las _intimidara._

Naruto era torpe y distraído, también un poco ingenuo, por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que haría linda pareja con Hinata, claro está si Naruto alguna vez se llegaba a dar cuenta, de lo que provocaba en mi tímida amiga. Lo cual era lo más difícil del asunto.

Terminamos de comer, después de mandarles miradas de reproche a las demás, para que dejasen de molestar a Hinata, y Naruto dijo que había quedado de llevar a oka-san a no sé donde, la verdad no recuerdo ya que Ino, hizo un comentario sobre, lo mandilón que se había vuelto el Venecia, lo cual me causo mucha gracia, Naruto se limito a mirar feo a Ino, y salió de ahí, no sin antes despedirse de todas.

Cuando mi hermano se fue, Ino, y Tsunade empezaron a hostigarla, con el hecho de que mi hermano, era agradable a la vista, y que Hinata parecía un tomate maduro, cada vez que lo volteaba a ver.

Finalmente Hinata se retiro con una ridícula escusa, pero antes de que se fuese no pude evitar hacer un inocente comentario- si te gusta Hinata, yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir una cita, que tal? Tu solo dime cuando- Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, apenas pude notar la imperceptible sonrisa que se le formo con mi inocente proposición. Y sin más se fue del restaurante.

- he Sakura parece que Hinata ha tenido un flechazo con tu hermano, que harás?- pregunto Tsunade tratando de sacar el cotilleo.

- bueno, que mas me queda, tendré que ayudar a esos 2 para que se enamoren.

- valla! Quien lo diría aun recuerdo cuando le espantabas las zorras en la preparatoria, y ahora le haces de casamentera- me comento Ino.

- que te puedo decir, mi hermano necesita una linda chica, y Hinata es perfecta.- dije levantando el dedo, como si tratase de explicar una obviedad.

- si Hinata es una buena chica- hablo Tenten, para después mirar su reloj,- valla se me ha hecho tarde quede de verme con Neji.- y empezó a recoger su cosas.

- Neji hyuuga?- cuestiono Tsunade- el primo de Hinata?-

- si- dijo mostrando una sonrisa-

- es cierto! Tsunade, tu no sabias, pero hace algún tiempo que llevan saliendo.- explique brevemente

Y es que ahora era mucha casualidad, Tenten nos había comentado que un día fue a entregarle un pendiente a Hinata, y en su casa se encontraba Neji, quien visitaba al padre de Hinata: Hiashi hyuuga. Él fue quien la recibió, y fue amor a primera vista, Hinata le dio su total aprobación a Tenten, y empezaron a salir. Aunque yo jamás me imagine a Neji como novio, es bastante………….. Serio. Pero según Tenten, es un gran chico. Y ahora resultaba que como Hinata había ayudado a Tenten a salir con su primo, esta vez yo la ayudaría con mi hermano.

Entonces solo quedamos 3, y para mi mala suerte estaba con las mujeres, más escandalosas, histéricas y fiesteras de toda la cuidad. Así que antes que salieran con una, de sus grandes ideas, decidí escabullirme.

- bueno chicas, creo que yo también me retiro- dije levantándome de la mesa.

- no! Sakura!- imploro Ino- vallamos a un bar o a un antro, hoy Sai está ocupado, y tenemos el día libre- voltee a ver a Tsunade y tenía la misma expresión de suplica, no! No podía quedarme con ellas, eso sería como echarse la soga al cuello, si hubiese alguien mas no habría problema, pero esas 2 eran _peligrosas._

- lo siento Ino, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con la llegada de Naruto- explique – lo lamento, te prometo que el viernes salimos. – termine cruzando los dedos en señal de promesa.

- bien! Pero más te vale cumplir, y el viernes nos iremos de fiesta, lo has prometido frentona!- me dijo Ino muy seria.

- bueno entonces vámonos Ino, hay un bar cerca de aquí- dijo Tsunade, levantándose, y salimos las 3, ellas caminaron hasta el dichoso bar, y yo me monte en mi volvo. Al fin tendría tiempo para mí.

Me encamine hacia el supermercado más cercano a casa, y me dispuse a cargar víveres, después de estar perdiendo el tiempo ahí, me pase a la librería, y compre algunos libros, me había demorado bastante mire mi reloj de pulso, y note que eran las 10:50 PM, así que decidí ir a casa a descansar, pero de nuevo vi que le cafetería estaba abierta, así que aproveche mi buena suerte, y me adentre, pedí un moka caliente, y espere a que me llamaran para tomarlo.

- Sakura Haruno! Su pedido está listo- me levante de mi asiento y recibí el vaso de unisel gustosa, le di un sorbo para sentir la dulce mezcla de café por mi garganta. De inmediato, puse una cara de desagrado, este café estaba más que _amargo, _pero no era un amargo, de "ay! Esta amargo, pero bueno", no! Este café era el más amargo que jamás había probado en mi vida, me provoco una sensación pastosa en la boca, y por buenos modales, lo tuve que pasar, no podía simplemente escupirlo. Justo en ese instante, me levante a informarle su error a la encargada del local.

- disculpa pero creo que tienes algo mío- escuche una voz a mis espaldas, esa voz me hacia estremecer, era una voz ronca y varonil, y extrañamente familiar. Me di vuelta para admirar al sujeto que se dirigía a mí. Y lo vi, ahí estaba _el,_ el culpable de que, noches antes hubiese tenido un pequeño "incidente", en esa misma cafetería.

Lo vi directo a los ojos, y me perdí un segundo e sus orbes negros como la noche, de inmediato levante una ceja, en señal de duda.- el café- me respondió- ese es mío, creo que este te pertenece- me mostro un vaso igual al mío, pero que probablemente que no contenía el mismo liquido amargo. Levante la mano y le tendí el vaso que llevaba en ella, al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo mismo, en un movimiento de manos, intercambiamos de vasos, y para comprobar, la autenticidad, le di un pequeño sorbo al café, aun bajo su atenta mirada, y por fin pude sentir ese dulce liquido bajando por mi garganta, al bajar el vaso, no pude evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa, al sentir aun el sabor dulce en mi boca, levante la mirada, y note que el tenia una sonrisa torcida plasmada en su rostro, producto probablemente de mi reacción al probar el café, inevitablemente me sonroje, ese tipo era tan……… _ arrogante. _

-Sasuke Uchiha- se presento y me tendió una mano, por un momento dude, pero al fin acepte y estreche su mano, -Sakura Haruno.- me presente de igual forma, y volvió a hacer ese gesto, que se asemejaba a una sonrisa mal disimulada, pero no podía negarlo, le quedaba realmente bien. Justo cuando nuestras manos, se tocaron para estrecharse, sentí una corriente en la espina dorsal. Solté su mano en un rápido movimiento.

- fue un gusto, me debo ir- anuncie de manera indiferente antes de pasar por un lado suyo y salir de la cafetería. Pero aun al salir, y hasta que no monte mi volvo, sentí su penetrante mirada sobre mí, lo cual me alerto un poco. Ese chico no provocaba nada bueno en mi persona. El me causaba todo, excepto indiferencia. Y eso me preocupaba un poco, porque por lo visto el era un arrogante. De esos que he tratado de evitar toda mi vida.

Aun pensando en las coincidencias de encontrármelo 2 veces tan solo en la semana, me dirigí a mi casa, probablemente Naruto ya se encontraba ahí, orando por que llegara pronto para cocinar la cena. Sonreí, era bueno tener a mi hermano de vuelta.

Estacione mi auto, y una voz llamo mi atención- Sakura! Buenas noches- voltee y me encontré con Temari, me acerque para saludarla.- oye tienes algún novio?- me pregunto de repente-

- no para nada, porque lo dices?- añadí curiosa.

- Oh! Es que he estado viendo a un chico rubio, entrando y saliendo de tu casa todo el día – dijo preocupada.

- ah! No, es solo mi tonto hermano- dije moviendo la mano, tratando de quitarle importancia.

En ese instante un auto azul marino se estaciono detrás de mi volvo, justo en mi entrada, y vi bajar de él a un chico con coleta.

- Hola Sakura- me dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotras con un aire despreocupado, y aburrido.

- Que tal Shikamaru- le salude- Naruto te ha invitado a cenar?- pregunte lo que era obvio-

- si el tonto dijo que haría de cenar esta noche, pero no te preocupes esta vez no dormiré aquí, dormir junto a Naruto es tortura- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-

Y es que mi hermano roncaba peor que un camión justo igual que mi padre.

Entonces fue cuando Shikamaru, noto la presencia de Temari, y se le quedo viendo.

- A si! Este…. Temari el es Shikamaru, un amigo de mi hermano, Shikamaru, ella es Temari mi vecina.

Shikamaru levanto una mano en señal de saludo al igual, que Temari, pero un momento!, Temari estaba un poco sonrojada. Sonreí perversamente, que día tan interesante, primero Hinata con Naruto, y ahora Temari con el flojo de Shikamaru. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que yo era una malévola persona.

- Temari, nos acompañas a cenar?- pregunte inocentemente- no te prometo nada porque el que cocinara es Naruto, pero igual la pasaremos bien, que dices?-

- ammm…. Bueno… está bien, no tenía planes.- y aun con el sonrojo presente Temari nos siguió a ambos hasta mi casa.

Sería una cena interesante.

- he Naruto! Ya llegue!- anuncie al abrir la puerta.

- Sakura-chan! Qué bien- de pronto salió me hermano, con un paliacate en la cabeza de color naranja, y mi mandil rojo, con florecitas puesto, se veía _tan ridículo,_ no pude evitar sacar de inmediato mi celular y tomar una foto rápida. Después se la enseñaría a Hinata.

Fue cuando guarde el celular que Naruto noto a los otros 2 individuos plantados detrás de mí tapándose la boca, para no estallar a carcajadas. Naruto se deshizo como pudo del mandil, y se quito el paliacate a toda velocidad, estaba rojo de la vergüenza, y miraba intimidante a Shikamaru, evitando que este hiciera algún comentario. Ignorando que yo tenía pruebas digitales en la memoria de mi teléfono.

- Naruto ella es Temari,- dije sacándolo de su estado de pelea visual- mi vecina.

- a mucho gusto, soy Naruto el hermano de Sakura.- Temari sonrió, a modo de saludo.

- mucho gusto Naruto- dijo aun aguantándose las ganas de reír.-

- y bien Naruto- pregunte- ya está la cena?-

- Claro!- siéntense!- grito alegremente mi ruidoso y rubio hermano . De inmediato nos acomodamos en la mesa, y me las arregle para que Temari quedase junto a Shikamaru, de lo cual se dio cuenta, y me miro desafiante, yo solo pude hacerme la desentendida. La comida se veía bien, dejando de lado claro que estaba un poco _quemada, _pero por lo demás estaba bastante bien.

Fue una cena agradable, comentamos temas triviales, como nuestros trabajos, y fue cuando comprobé que Temari si era abogada, y también algunos temas más interesantes, como que Shikamaru no tenia novia y Temari tampoco, y en tono de burla hice un comentario inocente de que tal vez deberían salir alguna vez, provocando un sonrojo en Temari, y que Shikamaru mirara con aburrimiento la comida, también con un sonrojo presente.

Naruto ajeno a todo esto, solo nos miraba como quien no entiende nada, pero decidí dejar en paz a Temari y a Shikamaru, y me concentre en mi hermano.

- y dime Naruto, que te parecieron mis amigas?- pregunte antes de llevarme un bocado a la boca.

- he? A bueno son agradables- dijo Naruto no tratando de entender.

- y ninguna te llamo la atención?- Shikamaru y Temari ya sabían a lo que me refería, pero mi hermano puso cara de el típico bobo que no entiende nada. Suspire esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- bueno la rubia esa, tu jefa, tiene muy grandes….- se coloco las manos sobre el pecho, refiriéndose a los grandes pechos de mi jefa. Temari casi se atraganta, Shikamaru se le cayó el tenedor, y yo lo mire sorprendida, jamás pensé que mi hermano fuese de lo que se fijan en eso.

- entonces te gusta Tsunade?- pregunte aun con la sorpresa presente-

- qué? no, no, no!!!- negó con la cabeza y las manos, - yo decía que eso me llamo la atención, digo es demasiada delantera para alguien, parece payasito de semáforo- dijo para después empezarse a reír como bobo.

Shikamaru rodo los ojos, y Temari continuo comiendo,- no bakka!!! Me refiero a que si ninguna se te hace bonita!!- dije al borde del colapso, a veces lidiar con Naruto en esos asuntos era hartante.

-ammm- Naruto se pudo una mano en el mentón, y estuvo pensando varios minutos- bueno….- su rostro adquirió un leve sonrojo- la chica de pelo negro y lindos ojos perla, me pareció agradable, pero creo que estaba enferma, por que se ponía muy roja de repente- dijo después de analizarlo bien, mientras que a los demás nos salió una gota estilo anime, mi hermano era un _Dobe._

Después de eso, decidí dejarlo de lado, al menos ya sabía que Hinata llamo la atención de mi tonto hermano, eso me la ponía más fácil.

- creo que yo me retiro- anuncio Temari, hacía tiempo que habíamos terminado la cena, y habíamos estado platicando y era algo tarde.

- si yo también me voy- dijo Shikamaru, poniéndose de pie, y estirándose perezosamente.

Acompañamos a ambos a la puerta y Shikamaru monto su auto, bajo la ventana- fue todo un gusto Temari- dijo con su típico aire aburrido para después arrancar y irse.

Temari se quedo estática, y cuando al final salió de su estado de shock se despidió de Naruto y de mí, no sin antes que yo le mandara una mirada de complicidad, y se fue a su casa.

Entre a la casa, y mientras Naruto lavaba los platos, note que la basura seguía en el mismo lugar de la mañana- Naruto! No sacaste la basura como te lo pedí!- anuncie mirando amenazante a mi hermano.

- lo siento Sakura-chan ahora mismo lo hago-

- no, no ya la saco- dije cargando el costal, y saliendo de la casa.

Afuera deje el costal dentro del bote. Y al cerrarlo note que el auto del vecino, se encontraba ahí, y las luces estaban prendidas, decidí a provechar para presentarme. Después de todo yo era la nueva del vecindario.

Me acerque a la acera de la casa, me coloque frente a la puerta, y toque delicadamente, el timbre 2 veces, oí pasos dentro del inmueble, y se abrió la puerta. Me quede helada. Ahí estaba _el_ de nuevo, recargado en el marco de su puerta, esta vez al verme, casi de inmediato, apareció en su rostro, ese gesto, esa sonrisa torcida, que inevitablemente le quedaba_ tan bien._

Y simplemente me quede ahí como una vil estúpida, mirándolo.- se te ofrece algo _Sakura?-_ y me volví de piedra, mis facciones se encrudecieron, y fruncí levemente el seño.- que haces aquí?- pregunte, abstraída en mis pensamientos .

- pues aquí vivo- me dijo evidenciando lo obvio, en ese instante me sentí cohibida. Relaje mis facciones- bueno a mi me sorprende encontrarme contigo aquí, pero al parecer, a ti no- comente.

- en cierto- dijo alabando mi percepción, - ya te había visto, el día de la mudanza, era obvio que serias mi vecina –

- me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero fuiste el único que no se fue a presentar, y al parecer el que esta menos en casa- dije a modo de reproche. Al diablo la educación, este tipo me hacia salir de mis casillas.

- hmp, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, tarde o temprano nos habíamos de encontrar, no había necesidad de presentarme- dijo de lo más calmado, ostias, este tío me hartaba.- espero seas buena vecina, y no una _molestia._ –

-tsk!- solté en un chasquido, mientras me daba la vuelta, y camine hacia mi domicilio,- buenas noches _Sakura- _alcance a oír, cerré los puños con fuerza, a ese tipo le encantaba fastidiarme, y yo no era diversión de nadie. Ya se lo probaría.

Entre a mi casa, y de un portazo cerré la puerta tras de mí, puse los seguros, y a grandes zancadas, me dirigí a mi cuarto, la cabeza de mi hermano salió de la recamara de huéspedes.

- ocurre algo Sakura-chiiaan?!!- dijo con su habitual voz.

- joder Naruto ¡!! Ya duérmete!!- le solté de forma, nada sutil, y di otro portazo esta vez con la puerta de mi habitación. Dejando a mí hermano un tanto confundido. Bueno más de lo habitual.

Mientras que dentro de mi habitación, me ponía la pijama. Pensando en lo acontecido minutos antes. Casi no lo conocía, un par de encuentros, y yo ya pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha era un grosero arrogante y no es que yo creyera en lo de la primera impresión, pero algo me decía que esta vez no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

Sasuke era todo _un bastardo._ A mi parecer.

* * *

_O.O que tal! Bueno aquí el segundo capi. 9 páginas de Word! Me esforcé solo por ustedes._

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, onegai solo pido algunos reviews! Necesito saber que opinan de esta historia._

_Reviews = felicidad_

_Felicidad = nuevo cap.!!_

_Hasta la prox actualización ¡_

_Saquuchiha._


	3. Una Chica Nada Indefensa

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Comentarios de autora: (paréntesis)

Capitulo 3: Una Chica Nada Indefensa.

-Sakura!, Sakura me escuchas?- me decía Ino, moviéndome levemente el hombro.

- he? Si Ino, te oigo.- dije,.La verdad le estaba mintiendo, ya estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y yo aun estaba pensando en lo acontecido el miércoles, y ya era viernes.

- Sakura! No me mientas, has estado así desde ayer, algo te paso, te exijo que me digas que fue!- inquirió mi ruidosa amiga.

- ah- suspire resignada, ni siquiera yo sabía bien él porque me encontraba en ese estado, pero el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha me tenía algo inquieta. No le había visto desde nuestro desagradable incidente, en la puerta de su casa, pero eso realmente me había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca.

- y bien? – siguió insistiendo Ino

- bueno es que al miércoles tuve un "incidente" con mi vecino.- dije como si nada, no quería que Ino, le diera aun más importancia de la que yo le daba.

- cual??..... Sakura! No me digas que ya conociste al guapo de al lado y no me habías dicho?!- amenazo ruidosamente mi histérica acompañante. Con esa voz chillona suya.

- basta Ino! No grites por favor!!, - dije tapándome un oído con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tapándole la boca.

- bueno entonces dime que paso- dijo cuando le quite la mano de la boca-

- no fue gran cosa, me fui a presentar, y resulta que ya nos habíamos visto antes, en una cafetería, y resulta que es un tipo de lo más desagradable.- dije firmemente.

- y esta guapo frentona?- me pregunto de lo más curiosa, no pude evitar mirarla incrédula, yo le estaba diciendo que era un tipo bastante grosero y ella quería saber si era un buen prototipo para mejorar la especie?-

Suspire ante la atenta mirada de mi amiga, no le mentiría- guapo- lo medite un poco- es poco, ese tío esta para comérselo, es un espécimen _esquicito._

Ino soltó un chillido de emoción, y justo para salvarme en ese instante Tenten y Hinata llegaron a la cafetería, y se sentaron donde nosotras.

-hola!- saludaron ambas alegremente.

- que ocurre Ino? Porque esa cara?- pregunto Tenten al ver la cara de emoción de Ino.

- a bueno es que Sakura ya conoció a su vecino, y dice que esta de lo más guapo- dijo Ino perversamente.

-en-enserio?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata-

- sí, es cierto, pero también le dije a Ino que el tipo es de lo más grosero, así que ya no se toca el tema del vecino guapo entendido?- dije amenazadoramente apuntándolas a todas, mientas mis amigas asentían un tanto desilusionadas.

Y entonces fue cuando recordé, que tenía algo para Hinata, y como ayer no la había visto no tuve oportunidad de mostrarle mi pequeña "sorpresa"- he Hinata!- ella me volteo a ver.

- te tengo algo, estoy segura que te gustara- en seguida, saque mi celular, y tras unos segundos, de buscar mi objetivo, le mostré el celular, y pareció quedarse en shock unos segundos, para después enrojecer por completo.

Tenten y Ino se acercaron a Hinata para ver que causaba conmoción, y ahí estaba: la foto de Naruto con mi mandil de florecitas, y un paliacate naranja en la cabeza, además de su cara de felicidad. Era inevitable, ambas estallaron en risas, contagiando levemente a Hinata.

- jajaja cuando paso eso?- me preguntaba Ino entre risas.

- el miércoles, al llegar me lo encontré así, Temari y Shikamaru también lo vieron, ya que ese día los invite a cenar.

- a ambos?- pregunto Tenten-

- sí, creo que hacen linda pareja, ya sabes, yo no planeo complots de parejas- dije con sarcasmo, a lo que Tenten me miro con complicidad.

- si quieres te paso la foto Hinata- dije burlonamente a lo que Hinata se sonrojo aun mas.

- yo…. Yo- tartamudeaba mi pelinegra amiga.

- no te preocupes Hinata, ya sé que te gusta Naruto, créeme no me molesta, incluso si necesitas ayuda, te puedo dar un empujoncito- le dije cerrando el ojo en señal de complicidad. Hinata me miro agradecida, pero después su expresión cambio a una de desilusión.

- gracias Sakura, pero no creo interesarle a Naruto-kun- dijo bajito, tanto que apenas alcance a escuchar.

- no te creas Hinata- comente astutamente- al parecer le has dado buena impresión, me ha dicho que le pareces_ linda._

Al parecer mi comentario, no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa, ya que después de quedárseme viendo, se levanto rápido, y una tonta excusa, y salió casi corriendo a trompicones. Lo cual me pareció muy gracioso.

Mientras que Ino y Tenten aun se reían de la foto de mi hermano, e Ino no perdió el tiempo de pasársela a su teléfono, probablemente después la publicaría en algún blog.

Bueno, hoy es viernes- anuncio Ino, después de salir de su ataque de risa- Sakura, tú me prometiste que hoy saldríamos, no es cierto- dijo mirándome de manera burlona- así que después del trabajo nos iremos a un club a divertirnos un poco, vendrás cierto Tenten?- volteo a ver a la castaña que rápidamente asintió con la cabeza. – al rato le iré a preguntar a Hinata y a Tsunade si vienen, bueno, me retiro tengo trabajo que hacer- y sin más la ruidosa ojiazul se largo dejándonos a Tenten y a mí con la palabra en la boca.

- valla con esa Ino, no cambia verdad?- dijo Tenten mirando alejándose a Ino.

- no, no cambia- le respondí mientras que me salían ríos de lagrimas, a modo de resignación. Esa sería una laaarga noche.-

* * *

-valla que te tardas frentona!- me dijo Ino, al momento de acercármele, en las puertas del edificio, ya se encontraban ahí Tenten, Tsunade y la escandalosa Ino, por obvias razones Hinata, había decidido no acompañarnos.

Suspire- tenía que dejar las cosas en orden antes de salir- dije explicando mi retraso, y enseguida todas nos montamos en nuestros respectivos autos, Ino nos guiaría hacia un antro, donde planeo la reunión de ese día.

Al fin llegamos, era un lugar muy bien ambientado, buena música, se veía bastante agradable. Me estacione donde creí prudente, y espere a que las demás hicieran lo mismo para adentrarnos en el lugar.

Las espere en la entrada cuando al fin aparecieron todas, entramos y de inmediato, Ino empezó a verdear a los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar. Tsunade le seguía la corriente, y Tenten y yo analizábamos el lugar detenidamente. Al fin decidimos sentarnos en una mesa, y Tsunade se ofreció para ir por unos tragos. Yo tolero bastante el alcohol, igual que Tsunade e Ino, pero Tenten era otra historia, se ponía totalmente fuera de control, por lo que siempre que salíamos a tomar, ella procuraba no tomar en exceso.

Pasaron algunas horas, y ya nos encontrábamos "felices", no me di cuenta cuando Tsunade ya estaba coqueteando con un hombre en la barra, mientras Tenten y yo bailábamos animadamente en la pista, y probablemente Ino estaría besándose con algún sujeto. Decidí que ya era suficiente por hoy, ya que al mirar mi reloj de pulso alcance a descifrar difícilmente 3:40am, abrí enormemente los ojos, jale a Tenten fuera de la pista y le dije que debía irme, me despedí de ella, y me encontré con Tsunade en la barra pidiendo otro vaso, le toque el hombro y le dije que debía irme, me despedí, y al no encontrar a Ino por ningún lado, no tuve más opción que salir, buscar mi auto y conducir despacio hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

-maldita sea- susurre, al momento de taparme la cara con las sabanas, sentía la garganta seca, tenia nauseas, vacio en el estomago, y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Estúpida resaca, y para alegrarme más la mañana alguien tocaba a la puerta. Porque demonios Naruto no abría la puerta?

De mala gana me levante de la cama, y descubrí que aun llevaba lo puesto el día anterior, que seguía medio maquillada aun, y mi cabello parecía haber sido atacado por un castor malhumorado.

Me asome levemente al cuarto de mi hermano y note que no estaba. Así que solté un bufido y fui a abrir la puerta de mala gana, pues no me sentía con ánimos para visitas.

-Temari?- pronuncie, con los ojos medio cerrados, la luz me molestaba bastante, y mi casa estaba a obscuras, supuse que había sido Naruto, adivinando mi estado había cerrado toda cortina y ventana en la casa.

- hola Sakura- me dijo en voz baja, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de mi "situación".-lamento haberte molestado, solo venia a invitare un café - dijo alegremente- pero si quieres lo podemos dejar para después.

- no! No!, pásate, necesito ese café- dije forzando una sonrisa- solo me arreglo y listo. – me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-toma asiento, estás en tu casa, y hazme el favor de abrir todas las ventanas- le dije como suplica antes de meterme al baño con ropa limpia.- si gustas algo, puedes sacarlo de la nevera- le grite una vez que ya había entrado al baño y empezaba a desvestirme. 30 minutos después ya me encontraba lista, Salí del baño vestida con un pequeño short negro y una playera de tirantes rosa, junto con zapatillas bajas del mismo color y un collar negro de piedras grandes.

Me cepillaba mi larga cabellera, mientras me maquillaba levemente, Salí y encontré a Temari admirando unas fotos que se encontraban en una estantería en la sala.

- ya estoy lista- anuncie al entrar en el lugar. Temari me volteo a ver y sonrió, al parecer ya me veía más decente, pero aun, me dolía la cabeza y tenia nauseas.

- bueno y a donde vamos?- pregunte, cuando ya íbamos de salida y quito el seguro a su mercedes blanco.

- conozco una linda cafetería, donde también hay buenos desayunos- dijo alegremente al prender el auto.

No fue muy lejos, a decir verdad, la cafetería estaba en la colonia anexa a la nuestra, pero si era un lindo lugar, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa que daba a un lindo jardín, pedí unos chilaquiles y una taza de café bien cargado. Mientras que Temari pidió un omelet de champiñones y un jugo grande de naranja.

- y….- Temari me volteo a ver con duda- te gusta Shikamaru?- pregunte un tanto indiferente, pero al parecer había acertado en mi adivinanza del otro día, porque ella se sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa se le plasmo en la cara. – Tomare eso como un sí- dije levantando una ceja y llevándome la taza de café a la boca.

- es…..interesante.- me dijo después de meditarlo un poco- realmente _interesante-_

-dirás problemático- dije y ambas soltamos una carcajada, el miércoles en la cena ambas habíamos notado que Shikamaru decía esa palabra, bastante a menudo. y digo BASTANTE.

- pero si me agradaría conocerlo más- dijo y el pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente de nuevo.

- bueno, tu sabes va muy seguido a la casa, por Naruto, cuando nos visite, puedes ir "casualmente" y encontrártelo, además creo que no le eres indiferente. – dije metiendo un bocado de comida.

Temari bajo la cabeza y decidí cambiar de tema.- valla! Ya me siento mejor, no volveré a hacerle caso a Ino. – dije sonriendo abiertamente.- es una amiga del trabajo, anoche salimos a un club, yo y tres compañeras mas- aclare, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza- sabes? Algún día deberías acompañarnos- le dije animadamente.

- claro me encantaría!- me dijo compartiendo una sonrisa- solo avísame cuando y donde-

- mm normalmente son los viernes, ya que entre semana me niego a salir- le dije- no hagas planes para el próximo viernes- dije guiñando un ojo. –oye, tú conoces a mi vecino de al lado?- pregunte inocentemente, despues de unos minutos de silenco.

-sí, pero solo de vista, es un hombre muy guapo, pero solo está en su casa por las noches y los fines de semana sale a cada rato- me dijo-porque?-

- a no, por nada, es solo que yo ya lo conozco- dije restándole importancia, pero a Temari pareció llamarle la atención.

- y bien?- levanto una ceja.

- bueno tienes razón, es realmente atractivo, pero es…… un arrogante.- dije frunciendo el seño- me lo había encontrado un par de veces en una cafetería cerca de mi trabajo, pero resulta que no nos llevamos muy bien. Su nombre es _Sasuke Uchiha ._pero en lo que a mí concierne es un tonto.- dije apretando los puños.

- así que Sasuke. – Temari se pudo un dedo en el mentón. Después de eso no volvimos a tocar el tema de Sasuke durante el resto del desayuno.

Al terminar, Temari me llevo a casa, ella tenía que salir, así que le agradecí por el desayuno, y le dije que nos veríamos después. Mire la casa, era un desastre, con Naruto ahí, la casa era territorio bélico. Así que me dispuse a limpiarla a fondo. Y fue cuando la encontré, una pequeña nota en el refrigerador.

_Sakura chan:_

_Tuve que salir con oka-san para unos pendientes. Te tengo buenas noticias, he estado buscando un apartamento cerca de tu casa para mudarme, y he encontrado un bello lugar, estaré fuera todo el día solucionando los papales de compra._

_Llegare hasta la noche. No te preocupes, no será tan tarde como tu. XD_

_Por favor dale las gracias a Sasuke, por haberme ayudado contigo anoche. _

_Naruto. =^.^=_

- Que, Que!!!!!- se escucho mi grito, seguramente por todo el vecindario. Qué demonios había pasado anoche, como es que Naruto conocía a Sasuke?, como es que le había ayudado conmigo?. Entonces me senté en el sofá, y trate de hacer memoria.

Y como si de una película se tratase lo recordé.

_Flash back_

_- he? Dónde estoy?, tontas luces no me dejan ver bien- decía una pelirosa que iba dentro de su auto, tratando de reconocer las calles por las que andaba. Cuando de pronto reconoció, una avenida._

_- aquí es!!- dijo animadamente, y busco la casa de la que era dueña, abrió la puerta del auto, pero al tratar de bajar, se tropezó, y su mano se apoyo en el claxon produciendo un estrepitoso ruido._

_D e pronto un pelinegro salió de su casa por el alboroto y vio a la pelirosa, prácticamente enredada, entre el volante, la puerta y el cinturón de seguridad, no tardo mucho para notar que se encontraba ebria._

_Sakura estaba medio consiente, y solo recordaba la parte en la que Sasuke al cargo, tomo su bolso, sus llaves, y cerro el auto como es debido, toco a la puerta aun con la pelirosa en brazos hasta que un atolondrado rubio le abrió. Le entrego a la joven, y fue entonces cuando Sakura cayó presa del sueño._

_Fin flash back._

-Maldición!- entonces le debía un favor a ese. Solté un bufido, y empecé a unir piezas, probablemente Naruto y Sasuke se habían conocido anoche, cuando Sasuke me cargo hasta la entrada. Suspire cancinamente, y tratando de olvidarlo, continúe limpiando mi casa, cuando ya estuvo todo pulcramente limpio, recordé que aun no le había agradecido a Temari por las galletas de bienvenida que me había entregado en cierta ocasión.

Me puse mi mandil, y debido a que le debía un gracias a Sasuke, decidí también cocinarle algo. A Temari le prepare una tarta de frutos rojos, y a Sasuke unas galletas de jengibre.

Al terminar, vi que debían ser aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, me asome y las luces de la casa del arrogante estaban prendidas. Acomode las galletas, y me dirigí a su casa.

..toc

Inmediatamente me abrió, y esta vez su cara fue de sorpresa, pero como siempre la cambio inmediatamente por esa mueca constante.

- se te ofrece algo?- me dijo levantando una ceja, y reprimiendo mis impulsos asesinos, le regale una sonrisa, cosa que pareció sorprenderle bastante.

- Naruto me ha dicho lo que hiciste ayer, muchas gracias- mi sonrisa fingida no duraría mucho, me estaba tragando mi orgullo y era MUY difícil- te hice esto como agradecimiento- le tendí la cesta de galletas.

- me gusta lo dulce- dijo fríamente, fue como un golpe al estomago, pero le debía un favor. No quite la sonrisa.

- bien entonces me las llevare- estaba dispuesta a retroceder, cuando, me tomo del brazo, me halo un poco, y destapo las galletas, tomo una y se la llevo a la boca. Pasaron unos segundos, mientras el degustaba la galleta, y sus ojos no se apartaban de mí, me sentí cohibida ante su penetrante mirada.

- nada mal, supongo que hare una excepción- dijo finalmente, y me quito la cesta de las manos. Pero aun no soltaba el agarre de mi brazo. Me sonroje.

- están buenas?- pregunte, pero qué demonios!! A mí que me importaba eso!!? Pero por laguna razón mi boca se había movido sola.

- a decir verdad….exquisitas - hizo una pausa, podía jurar que mi sonrojo había incrementado, de pronto halo de mi brazo con fuerza, haciendo que me pegara a su cuerpo, y nuestros labios se unieron en el choque. Abrí los ojos a más no poder, mientras el dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Me separe bruscamente como si el contacto me quemara, le mire con la peor de mis miradas, y me dirigí a casa a grandes zancadas. Al llegar a mi hogar, no lo pude evitar, di un golpe seco con mi puño cerrado en la pared, algo crujió levemente, pensé que había sido mi mano, pero separe mi puño de la pared, para notar una pequeña, casi insignificante grieta, seguida de un dolor muy agudo en mi mano. Más tarde se me habría de hacer un gran moretón.

Estaba enfadada, pero más que enfadada con él, estaba enfadada conmigo misma, porque yo había disfrutado de aquel beso, y ansiaba sentir esos delgados labios, sobre los míos _una vez más. _Y eso me hacia rabiar.

Para distraerme un poco, me dispuse a preparar la comida, pero ese recuerdo aun cavilaba en mi cerebro, seria que me empezaba a gustar Sasuke Uchiha? _**Demonios!**_ Pensé muy en el fondo.

* * *

Eran fácilmente las 12 de la noche, aproximadamente a las 10:50 Naruto me había llamado para decirme que esa noche se quedaría con nuestra madre. Así que tenia la casa para mí. Decidí ver películas hasta quedarme dormida, eso me haría dejar de pensar un rato.

Crash!!!!!! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ! (No hay presupuesto para mejores efectos de sonido xD)

Abrí los ojos, me había quedado dormida, y un ruido bastante fuerte me había despertado, vi la televisión, estaba apagada, pero el DVD seguía encendido, vi rápidamente el reloj, 2:40am. Y lo escuche, escuché pasos dentro de mi casa, alguien se había atrevido a entrar a mi casa, y tratar de robar lo que se encontraba dentro. Voltee a ver a mi alrededor, y pude localizarlo, estaba arriba, me levante rápidamente del sofá donde había estado descansando.

Al parecer el sujeto ignoraba mi presencia pues hacia bastante ruido, me dirigí a la cocina, y tome el bate de beisbol que Naruto había dejado en la sala, y yo lo había acomodado ahí después de limpiar. Me coloque detrás de la columna que daba al comedor, y espere pacientemente.

No tardo mucho en bajar y tratar de entrar al comedor para ver que se encontraba ahí, pero justo cuando dio vuelta, le di un golpe seco en la cabeza, lo deje bastante aturdido, y fue entonces cuando note que llevaba una navaja en la mano derecha. Se recupero rápidamente, y avanzo peligrosamente hacia mí. Corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, y Salí, pero no fue mucho, ya que el sujeto me agarro el brazo y me volteo. Sin dudarlo dos veces me clavo la filosa navaja en el costado, y la saco en un acto limpio.

Y en lugar de sentir miedo, sentí una creciente rabia, me zafe en un brusco movimiento, y tome el bate con ambas manos, lo siguiente que vi fue con el bate se partía en 2, contra su cabeza.

Cayó como un peso muerto.

Escuche un grito, alguien me llamaba. Voltee y lo vi era Sasuke, veía la escena más que sorprendido. Al parecer le había despertado el barullo. Observo la situación, el tipo estaba en el piso, y yo aun sostenía un bate, partido por la mitad. El sonrió. Pero no pareció durar mucho, porque de inmediato observo como un espeso liquido rojo, manchaba mi ropa, y caía libremente deslizándose por mi brazo, y mis dedos, hasta impactar contra el suelo.

-Sakura! –grito corriendo hacia mí. Y de inmediato note la sangre, y el dolor se hizo presente, solté el bate, y me lleve una mano a la herida, para presionarla, caí de rodillas al suelo. Sasuke llego a donde me encontraba, me dijo que todo estaría bien, presiono fuertemente mi costado, haciéndome gritar de dolor. Apreté los puños y cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, vi a Kurenai mas que asustada, asuma llamaba una ambulancia, mientras que Temari me miraba impasible, Sasuke estaba a mi lado, manchado de sangre, presionando con lo que parecían ser vendas.

Me levanto la playera que llevaba con asías, y observo la herida, palpando levemente- Sasuke que haces!?- le dije, aun tenia convicción para seguir alegando.

- cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo!- me dijo seriamente- al parecer la navaja no toco nada vital, solo es una herida profunda- empezó a decir para sí mismo- entonces mi sentido común me lo dijo._ Sasuke era medico._

-Sakura! Qué tipo de sangre eres?- me pregunto rápidamente-

- o negativo, dije inmediatamente- sonrió, lo cual me pareció extraño, en ese instante llego la ambulancia y la policía, me subieron a la ambulancia y Sasuke me acompaño.

Al llegar al hospital, me llevaron a urgencias, donde detuvieron el sangrado, me suturaron la herida y me transfusieron sangre.

Estaba en una cama de hospital, Sasuke estaba conmigo, callado, no decía ni una palabra. A decir verdad yo me sentía bastante bien, y estaba fuera de peligro.

- así que medico eh?- le dije mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

- si- dijo suspirando- recuérdame jamás hacerte enojar demasiado- dijo sonriendo.

Solté una pequeña carcajada- a veces, no me doy cuenta de la fuerza que poseo-

- aun así deberías tener más cuidado, perdiste mucha sangre, fue tonto de tu parte el no llamar a la policía en cuanto notaste al sujeto.

- mmnaa! .- dije mientras movía mi mano de arriba abajo, quitándole importancia. El sonrió, al parecer le parecía gracioso el hecho de que yo no me preocupara demasiado por mi bienestar físico. Al parecer nuestra relación iba mejorando.

- no eres nada indefensa eh?- me dijo, haciendo aparición de esa sonrisa torcida a la que ya me había acostumbrado.

En ese instante, llago Naruto haciendo todo un alboroto, me abrazo y empezó a llorar, y balbucear cosas como "Sakura chan, estaba tan preocupado" "no te dejare sola de nuevo" "gracias a kami que Sasuke estaba ahí"

Lo tuve que separar para poder respirar, y note que mis padres se encontraba ahí, junto con Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tsunade, Anko, asuma y Kurenai. Y antes de que cualquier otro se me lanzara en abrazos y llanto levante las manos – estoy bien!- grite- no se preocupen no fue nada- dije finalmente regalándoles una sonrisa a todos.

Horas después, Salí del hospital, y después de convencer fervientemente a mis padres y a Naruto de que me podía cuidar sola. Me fui a casa, acompañada de Temari, quien se ofreció a llevarme.

Antes de irme con Temari me acerque a Sasuke- hey!- le dije llamando su atención- al parecer te debo otra- dije levantando una ceja, y haciendo una cara de fastidio. El solamente me sonrió- gracias- dije antes de irme a con Temari.

Llegamos a casa, a las 6 de la mañana y aclarando el hacho de que no había dormido mucho, me fui a dormir, para despertar hasta que mi cuerpo lo necesitara.

Debía estar 3 días en cama. Lo cual Tsunade acepto fácilmente, pero aun debía avanzar con los proyectos desde la computadora de mi casa.

Y antes de caer dormida, un recuerdo vino a mí. Solté una triste sonrisa. Aun seguía pensando _en aquel beso._

* * *

_Gomenasaaai! Este capi esta algo cortito, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, la escuela me tiene como loquita, espero poder, tener listo el próximo capi para el prox fin de semana. Pongan chonguitos!!!!_

_Y que tal eh? Sasuke y Sakura ya no se odian…. Después de unos pequeños acontecimientos. Ye verán que se pondrá interesante la cosa. No creo extender mucho este fiC. Así que estén pendientes. ^^_

_Onegai dejen un revieww! Necesito saber que opinar de esta historia. Déjenme sus comentarios, son mi máxima inspiración. Hasta la próxima actualización!_

_Saquuchiha. _


	4. La Molesta Vecina

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Comentarios de autora: (paréntesis)

Capitulo 4: La Molesta Vecina.

-_Sakura._

Ese era su nombre. Ella misma me lo dijo. Y no es que como si yo estuviese muy pendiente a todo lo que sale de su boca, pero esa chica es interesante. Muy interesante.

Veamos cuando fue? O si, el domingo 18. Ese día la vi llegar.

Me levante a causa del barullo, de malas mire por la ventana para ver que sucedía, y vi un camión de mudanzas que estacionaba frente a la casa de al lado, la que estuvo mucho tiempo desocupada. Entonces un auto rojo, se estaciono frente a mi pórtico, debido a que la mudanza ocupaba el espacio de la entrada de aquella casa. Y de ahí bajo una chica, recuerdo bien lo que llevaba puesto, porque fue lo primero que pensé que se vería mejor si no lo tuviese.

Llevaba un pantalón corto y una camisa holgada, ella tenía buen cuerpo, largas piernas, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, y aunque no tenía un gran busto, era aceptable. Pero sobre todo lo que más sobresalía de ella era su exótico color de cabello: _rosa pálido._ Y lindos ojos color jade. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que le estaba poniendo demasiada atención a la nueva del vecindario y quite los ojos de la ventana.

Ya tendría tiempo de conocerla. Así que como lo tenía planeado ese día me dispuse a visitar a mi hermano, monte mi BMW, y al parecer Salí de ahí sin ser visto por ella.

Llegue a casa de Itachi, y como siempre me dio la bienvenida con su característico- Hola bakka ototo- y esa sonrisa, que me parecía despreciable, pase y como era debido platique cierto tiempo con él, hasta que me dio una gran noticia, al parecer se había comprometido con su actual novia: _shizune._

Itachi había conocido a shizune, gracias a kakashi, nuestro padrino ya que shizune era sobrina de kakashi y Tsunade la hermana de kakashi, y a pesar de que él era nuestro padrino, no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea con nosotros. Mi hermano y yo éramos los únicos Uchiha, después de aquel accidente en el que nuestros padres fallecieron junto con nuestra hermana, kakashi se hizo cargo de lo que necesitáramos hasta el término de la carrera de cada uno.

En mi caso, hasta el fin de mi residencia y mi especialidad. Como cirujano.

Termine con la visita a mi hermano ya bastante noche, alrededor de las 10pm, ya era tarde mañana tenía que hacer rondas por la mañana y debía dormir lo mas que pudiese. Al llegar a mi hogar, note que ya no estaba la mudanza, y las luces de aquella casa estaban prendidas. Suspire con cansancio, mañana seria otro día.

Me levante sumamente temprano, y me dirigí al hospital, fue un día bastante ajetreado, hubo un accidente en la avenida 56 y había heridos de gravedad, estuvimos como locos en todo el día, de un lado para otro. Al fin termine mi turno y regresaba a casa, cuando vi que la cafetería que suelo frecuentar aun seguía abierta, me dirigí hacia allá, y al momento de entrar, alguien más jalo la puerta haciéndome perder el equilibrio, y casi caigo encima de dicha persona, inmediatamente le reproche su error al espécimen que me había hecho caer, y debo decir que no lo hice nada sutil, ya que ese día me había puesto de mal humor, pero fue una grata coincidencia el hecho de encontrarme con _ella, la nueva vecina, _levante el rostro y note que cuando cruzamos miradas se sonrojo, la puse nerviosa, sonreí levemente, y es que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres me siguieran que eso se me hizo muy normal, pero cometí un error, esa chica no era nada _normal._ Me soltó unas palabras en el rostro como si las estuviese escupiendo, de la misma forma que yo utilicé antes, frunció el seño y se largo de ahí, con clara señal de molestia. Me quede viendo como se alejaba, y me levante rápidamente para evitar miradas y comentarios curiosos. Pedí como siempre, un café expresó bien cargado y sin azúcar y me dirigí a casa. Al llegar note las luces prendidas, y casi en seguida que entre a la casa un taxi estaciono frente a su casa. Bajaron 2 sujetos, un rubio con cara de idiota y un chico de coleta alta, y una cara de aburrimiento.

Los vigile atentamente desde mi ventana, sin que ellos me pudiesen ver, y tocaron la puerta de ella, salió y pareció estar muy sorprendida de ver al rubio idiota, y casi enseguida se le lanzo encima haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Cerré los puños, entonces él debía ser su novio. Y me di cuenta de lo enojado que me estaba poniendo por el hecho de que ella tuviese novio, no nos conocíamos y yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilar a esa molestia.

************************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

El día siguiente no fue muy interesante, tuve una mañana de rondas, y un trasplante de hígado. Nada fuera de lo normal, y cuando iba a casa, vi la cafetería de nuevo, entre y pedí mi expreso como siempre, y me senté en una esquina a esperar a que lo tuviesen listo, y casi de inmediato _ella _entro, acaso nos debíamos encontrar en todos lados?. Pidió algo y se fue sentar. Observe como una chica que atendía buscaba atentamente, y a fin me localizo, me sonrió y me acerque para tomar el vaso que tenía en la mano. Le di un sorbo y no pude evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado, ese no era mi café, este era dulce y delgado, nada fuerte y sabia a leche caliente, entonces busque aquel a quien le habían dado mi café, debía ser una chica, ya que lo que yo tenía en la mano era un café de chicas. Y me encontré con la melena rosa de ella. _Haruno Sakura!-_ grito la que atendía, y ella se acerco para tomar el café._ Sakura._ Así se llamaba, fue entonces cuando dio un sorbo al café e hizo un gesto de desagrado bastante notable y a duras penas se trago el sorbo que había tomado. Sonreí. Ella tenía mi café.

Me acerque a ella, y la llame, me volteo a ver y se sonrojo inmediatamente, le indique que ella tenía algo mío, ella me aun en estado de shock me respondió torpemente, me pareció adorable cobre todo por el hecho de que aun así mantenía un rostro de ecepticidad. Al fin entendió que yo poseía su café y ella el mío, me lo tendió y cambiamos vasos. Ella le dio un sorbo pequeño a la bebida y sonrió. Me bofetee mentalmente para no quedármele viendo como idiota, y sonreí, -Sasuke Uchiha- me presente y ella miro mi mano con duda, pero al fin la estrecho- Sakura Haruno- eso ya lo sabía yo. Aumente mi sonrisa lo cual la puso nerviosa, y de inmediato soltó el agarre. – un gusto me debo ir- dijo apresuradamente y salió de ahí, con un lindo sonrojo adornando su rostro.

No pude evitar verla hasta que subió a su auto. Y en ese instante decidí que me importaba muy poco si tuviese novio o no. Ella seria _mía._

*******************************************************************[][[][][][][][][[][][][][][][][]

Ese mismo día, pero más tarde me encontraba haciendo algo de cenar, cuando alguien toco mi puerta, no lo dude 2 veces y abrí, me sorprendí de encontrarme con Sakura en la puerta de mi casa, pero al parecer la sorpresa más grande se la llevo ella. Me miro impasible, y solo le atine a preguntar si se le ofrecía algo, pero de sus labios salió un despectivo "que haces tú aquí?". Sonreí, acaso no era obvio. –Vivo aquí- dije levantando una ceja, y se sonrojo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la única sorprendida era ella, y me pregunto el porqué. Le explique brevemente que ya la había visto por el vecindario, y ella me reclamo que fui el único que no se fue a presentar. Esa chica era un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo, porque pasara lo que pasara no podía dejar de verla. No lo iba a negar, me encantaba sacarla de sus casillas. Así que le dije que de alguna u otra forma nos habíamos de conocer si éramos vecinos. – espero que seas una buena vecina y no una molestia- dije y eso provoco que chasqueara la lengua y hiciese un gesto de desagrado, cerro los puños y regresó a grandes zancadas a su casa. Sonreí. Era encantadora. Me bofetee mentalmente, encantadora? Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo. Y tratando de no pensar más en ello, regrese a la tarea de hacer mi cena.

Paso un día y no supe nada de ella, bien. Me mente trabajaba mejor cuando no la tenía cerca. Ya era viernes. Así que hoy tal vez podría salir temprano. Y así fue, aproveche para ir de compras, y pase a visitar a kakashi.

- valla! Sasuke! Que milagro a que se debe tu visita?- pregunto mi padrino.

- acaso no puedo venir a saludar- dije en un tono altanero, kakashi solo atino a sonreír. El me conocía, yo no era cortes ni amistoso.

- mira, pero que sorpresa, como has estado mocoso?- de la cocina salió Tsunade, al parecer había tenido la misma idea que yo.

- mucho mejor que tu, por lo que veo Tsunade – se le hincho una vena en la frente, y antes de que ella soltara algún improperio, pregunte- y ese milagro que no estés con la escandalosa de tu novia- me dirigí a kakashi.

- bueno he estado ocupado, con la boda de Itachi y shizune- dijo con un tono cansino, kakashi era flojo, pero al ser nuestro padrino se había ofrecido a planificar todo.- probablemente Anko llegue después-

Anko vivía cerca de mí también, pero en el vecindario yo solamente la había visto una vez, y la conocía de vista debido a las fotos que kakashi tenía en su casa. Era extraño que jamás nos topáramos, estando relacionados.

- más le vale a Itachi cuidar de ella- dijo Tsunade antes de dar un sorbo al vaso de agua que traía consigo.

- mi hermano es todo un cursi, seguramente ya está de mandilón - comente burlonamente al momento de tomar asiento al lado de kakashi.

- bueno al menos el ya sentó cabeza- susurro Tsunade, lo cual se gano una mirada de mi parte- cuando lo harás tu mocoso?- pregunto burlona.

- te recuerdo que soy menor que él, además no hay nadie que me interese por el momento.- dije mirándola con superioridad.

- estás seguro Sasuke- intervino kakashi. No pude evitar pensar por un momento en Sakura. Moví la cabeza levemente, ella y yo no éramos nada………………_aun._ – Absolutamente-respondí con una sonrisa.

- bueno yo los dejo, tengo que regresar al trabajo, además hoy saldré con unas chicas del trabajo por una copa- dijo alegremente la rubia- alguna vez te las presentare Sasuke, pero me temo que las únicas disponibles son Hinata y _Sakura._-

Sakura? Sería la misma acaso? Eso era demasiada coincidencia.

- si son igual de viejas que tu entonces prefiero quedar soltero de por vida- comente con una altanera sonrisa. Debía confirmar mis sospechas.

- te equivocas- me dijo con un tono bastante molesto, mientras kakashi suspiraba, Tsunade tenía un fuerte carácter- ellas son de tu edad, y ambas son muy lindas, darías cualquier cosa por conocer a la ojiperla y a la pelirosa de las que te hablo mocoso!- dijo un tanto alterada.

_Pelirosa._

Ahora estaba seguro, Sakura no solo era mi vecina, si no también trabajaba y era amiga de Tsunade, la hermana de kakashi, mi padrino. _Demasiadas coincidencias._ Pero estaba seguro de que Sakura no tenía idea de la relación de Tsunade conmigo.

- entonces tal vez alguna vez me interesaría conocerlas- dije de forma altanera y confiada, Tsunade solo bufo.

- me voy- dejo el vaso de agua en la mesa- nos vernos luego kakashi! Mocoso!- dijo a modo de despedida y se largo.

Yo también bufe. Esa mujer era desesperante. Continúe platicando con kakashi, hasta que dio el anochecer, y tuve que regresar a casa.

Llegue y me di una ducha con agua fría, para relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo, y deje que el agua corriera libre por mi anatomía. Salí y prepare un café bien cargado, y me dispuse a ver si había algo interesante en la televisión. Al parecer no. Y decidí ir a dormir. Cuando escuche un el claxon de algún auto, haciendo mucho escándalo fuera. Salí con claras intenciones de apaciguar al imbécil que hacia tanto ruido. Y me encontré con la comiquísima escena de Sakura, atorada entre la puerta y su cinturón de seguridad, y apoyada en el volante, para evitar caer, haciendo que el claxon sonara. Me acerque a ella, y al notar su lentitud de reacción me di cuenta que se encontraba _ebria._

Le quite con cuidado el cinturón, y la cargue, saque su bolso, y cerré el auto como era debido. En su casa seguía seguramente ese tonto rubio, porque las luces estaban prendidas. Toque un par de veces. Nada. Volví a intentar, y por fin me abrió, ese espécimen con cara de sonámbulo, y con baba en la mejilla. Me miro confundido, y rápidamente me encontró con Sakura.

Frunció el seño – quien eres y que haces con Sakura-chan?-

- soy Sasuke. El vecino de al lado y me encontré a Sakura tratando de salir de su auto, esta ebria.- puso cara de imbécil, y trato de analizar lo que le había dicho. Miro a Sakura y se le acerco al rostro.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro- Sakura-chan como te atreves a emborracharte, y no invitarme- dijo como si ella realmente le pudiese responder, este tío era todo un imbécil, pensé.

Se hizo a un lado- pasa- no me resistí, pase y enseguida se la entregue en brazos y la llevo a uno de los dormitorios, cuando regreso, me sonrió. Ese tipo era extraño.

- soy Naruto- se presento tendiéndome una mano, dude, pero después recordé que lo estúpido no se pega por contacto físico, así que acepte el saludo.- el hermano de Sakura-chan-

_Hermano._

Sonreí inevitablemente, entonces no tenían una relación sentimental, - así que Sasuke..- empezó el rubio- quieres un café? Sé que es algo tarde pero te debo una por rescatar a mi hermana- sonrió de una manera, abierta, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes, a mi me parecía que de esa forma se veía aun mas idiota.

-mph Claro- levante los hombros en señal de resignación y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Durante el, café me pude dar cuenta de que Naruto a demás de ser un idiota, era sumamente parlanchín, no dejaba de hablar y reír por cualquier tontería. Pero aunque parecía extraño, me agradaba, yo no hablaba, y él lo hacía demasiado existía una especie de equilibrio. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese desesperante estar con él mucho tiempo.

Pobre Sakura, aguantando a ese tonto día y noche. Platicamos un rato mas, en donde él se entero que yo era medico, y yo supe que acababa de regresar de Venecia. Cosas simples. Y cuando al fin me tuve que retirar, lo cual agradecí enormemente decidí hacer algo por ella- he! Naruto- me volteo a ver- en la mañana cierra todas las ventanas, cortinas y persianas, Sakura te lo agradecerá – y sin más me fui a mi casa. A descansar, por fin a descansar.

******************************************************[][][][][]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

El sábado paso, sin acontecimientos hasta como eso de las 6 de la tarde, me la había pasado, en casa acomodando y arreglando algunos papeles, cuando tocaron a la puerta, abrí y me encontré con Sakura, al parecer el efecto de la resaca, se le había pasado hace ya bastante tiempo, y en cuanto me vio sonrió, me sorprendí, ya que ella no me sonreía, y además se veía aun mas adorable cuando lo hacía. Decidí salir de mi letargo, y con mi plan de molestarla aun en pie, de una manera algo grosera le espete- se te ofrece algo? – pude notar que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no quitar esa sonrisa, y golpearme, pero se contuvo bastante bien.

Me notifico que Naruto le había comentado del suceso de la noche anterior y me tendió una cesta de galletas,- no me gusta lo dulce- dije, y era verdad, lo dulce no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, le costó un gran esfuerzo no quitar esa sonrisa y sin mas dijo- bueno entonces me las llevare – y estaba dispuesta a irse. Pero no, no le dejaría ir tan fácil, la tome de la muñeca y hale un poco de ella, la acerque hasta mí y destape la cesta, tome una galleta y me la lleve a la boca. En ese instante sonreí, realmente estaban deliciosas, se lo hice saber, y le arrebate la canasta de las manos, pero aun no liberaba el agarre que tenia sobre su muñeca. Su sonrojo aumento y me pregunto qué si estaban buenas, no lo resistí, se veía realmente suculenta con ese lindo sonrojo, adornando su blanquecina piel, mande al demonio todo, y la acerque hasta mí, donde nuestros labios se unieron en un beso estrepitoso.

Lo demás salió sobrando, al parecer mi acto la sorprendió mucho, y se alejo rápidamente, yéndose a su casa con una cara de enojada. Sonreí. Sus labios tenían un delicado sabor a cereza.

Esa misma noche, en la madrugada, un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose me alerto de algo, al principio pensé que no había sido nada, pero decidí cerciorarme, me puse una camisa y me quede con la parte baja de mi ropa de dormir, cuando de pronto oír un ruido más fuerte, me acerque a la entrada y vi a Sakura saliendo de su casa con algo de prisa, pero no estaba sola, me alerte y Salí rápidamente de mi casa.

Todo a continuación pasó en cámara lenta. El tipo le clavo lo que parecía ser una delgada y filosa navaja en el costado, y ella en lugar de gritar o llorar, encrudeció el rostro, se zafo bruscamente del, y con una fuerza impresionante, impacto el bate que llevaba en la mano contra la cabeza del sujeto. El bate se rompió en 2.

-Sakura!!!- grite aun con la conmoción, y ella me regalo una sonrisa, pero por breves instantes lo olvide. Ella estaba herida, lo recordé a ver su sangre manchando su ropa y resbalando hasta el piso. Corrí en cuanto ella se llevo una mano a la herida, y cayó de rodillas, en ese instante salió asuma. Y algo choqueado por la escena llamo rápidamente al 911. En escándalo hizo que varios vecinos salieran. Mientras yo revisaba le herida de Sakura. Hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que yo era medico.

Llego rápidamente la ambulancia y me subí con ella, di notificación de todo lo acontecido. Y llegando al hospital le atendieron de inmediato, ya que venia acompañada del doctor Uchiha. Le suturaron, anestesiaron, le dieron antibióticos para una posible infección y por fin pasado el susto la colocaron en una habitación para que descansara. Todo ante su atenta mirada, porque a pesar de todo ella estaba consciente. La fortaleza de Sakura no dejaba de asombrarme.

Tuvimos un momento a solas, me cuestiono por mi trabajo y cruzamos un par de palabras agradables, algo extraño para nuestra "relación" la cual hasta el momento se basaba en gritos, y gestos malhumorados. Cuando el Dobe de su hermano interrumpió, junto con los vecinos y su familia. Al fin la dieron de alta y quise apartarme un poco de la gente que la rodeaba, pero ella se acerco a mí para darme las gracias, a su manera claro está, y se fue con la chica rubia que vive en frente.

Y me fui directo a casa, aun sigo en casa, y lo más increíble es que siga pensando en ella, quien lo diría, Sasuke Uchiha obsesionado por una chica pelirosa con actitud molesta. Tsunade se _regodearía._

********************************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][][]

-aaaaachuuu!!!!!-

- Sakura ¡ que fue eso acaso te habrás resfriado? – me pregunto Ino, la cual me visitaba ese día, apenas había pasado un día de mis vacaciones forzosas, y ya estaba harta de las 4 paredes de mi habitación.

- Ino solo fue un pequeño estornudo!- le reclame, aunque a decir verdad desde que regrese del hospital había estornudado muy a menudo.

- será que algún galán está pensando en ti?- dijo de manera morbosa y con esa cara de complicidad, que Ino siempre pone cuando se trae algo entre manos.

- no seas tonta quien estaría pensando en mi!-

- pues porque no tal vez sea _Sasuke._ – me dijo aumentando esa mueca que tanto me hacía temerle a la rubia.

- no-no digas tonterías Ino!- dije con un sonrojo presente, no había visto a Sasuke desde ayer que me dieron de alta, probablemente estaría trabajando y seguramente tenia mejores cosas que hacer que estar pensando en mi.

Pero eso no evitaba que yo si pensara en el. Demonios Sasuke empezaba a gustarme. Sacudí me cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos, aun habían 2 días en los que estaría atrapada en casa, así que no lo vería, necesitaba distraerme en algo.

- oye Ino- me volteo a ver- podrías traerme unos juegos de mesa, tu sabes para entretenerme cuando vengan las chicas a visitarme.

-claro ya te traigo unos cuantos,- me dijo saliendo de la habitación- oh! Por cierto aun intentas juntar a Hinata y a Naruto?

- si- dije firmemente.

- sabes seria buena idea que los invitaras a la fiesta que dará la revista el próximo mes- me le quede viendo un minuto y después ambas pusimos caras de complicidad-

-que idea tan magnífica Ino- dije al fin logrando que mi rubia amiga soltara la mejor de sus malévolas sonrisas.

- bueno frentona necesitas descansar, me retiro, al rato llegara Naruto para hacerte la cena- dijo despidiéndose desde la puerta de la entrada.

Suspire. Serian unos laargos días. Y a aunque fuese ridículo, realmente me gustaba la idea de que Sasuke fuera el culpable de mis estornudos.

*************************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Gomenasaaiii!!!!! He estado muy ocupada y he acortado mucho el tiempo dedicado a este Fic!_

_Onegai perdón que este tan cortito, prometo que los siguientes serán más largos. Arigatou por todos sus reviews!_

_Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, en cuanto salga de todos los trabajos que me han amontando en la escuela. _

_Os a gustado el Sasuke PO`vs? Ya tenía tiempo planeándolo, y aunque prácticamente en un recuento de lo sucedido, quise dejar en claro como Sasuke había visto el otro lado de la moneda. ^^ Espero los hayáis disfrutado._

_Acaso esta humilde escritora merece un review????? _

_saquuchiha_


	5. Demasiadas Coincidencias

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Comentarios de autora: (paréntesis)

Capitulo 5: Demasiadas coincidencias.

.

Tonto despertador. Pero debía levantarme, necesitaba hacerlo. Así que con toda la pereza del mundo apague el ruidoso aparatito. Y me levante a regañadientes. Me metí en el baño con una playera sin mangas de color verde claro y un pantalón de vestir gris. 30 minutos después ya me encontraba poniendo agua en la cafetera y metiendo panes a la tostadora. Extrañamente me sentía muy animada ese día. Supuse seria debido a que hacía ya una semana del "incidente" en donde mi costado derecho recibió una incisión algo inesperada. Y como Tsunade no se había querido arriesgar, me extendió el tiempo de descanso de 4 días a una semana entera. Así que hoy regresaba por fin a la oficina.

Hacia una semana que no sabía nada de _Sasuke._

Deje de lado esos pensamientos y me concentre en los panes que empezaban a chamuscarse en la tostadora, y después de comerme ese improvisado desayuno, me fui a mi trabajo, pero inevitablemente voltee al pórtico de al lado, y baje la mirada al notar que el BMW negro no estaba ahí.

Al llegar ahí todas me dieron la bienvenida, y a la hora del almuerzo nos fuimos a le ravioli a festejar mi regreso, claro que tenían que estar todas presentes así que Tsunade Ino Tenten y Hinata, me sorprendieron con la noticia de que se había adelantado la fiesta anual de la revista, y resultaría ser para este viernes.

- entonces porque la has adelantado Tsunade?- pregunte

- bueno a decir verdad fue idea de kakashi- explico- su ahijado se va a casar ese día, así que me convenció de adelantar la fecha 2 semanas. – dijo llevándose un poco de pasta a la boca.

- ya veo- dije distraídamente- no sabía que teníais ahijados-

- en realidad es un poco extraño- dijo levantando su tenedor- kakashi era muy apegado al padre de los chicos, y cuando fallecieron kakashi se hizo cargo de todo, hasta que pudieran cobrar su herencia a los 18 años cada uno.

-cada uno?- pregunto Ino quien extrañamente se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

- son 2-dijo llevándose un trazo de pasta a la boca- el mayor es el que se casa, pero ambos son un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo el menor, es tan….. _Arrogante- _

Inevitablemente esa palabra me hizo recordar a Sasuke.- pero debe ser de sangre, ambos son así y su padre también lo era- dijo Tsunade.- lo que no me agrada del todo es que el mayor de ellos, se casa con shizune- .yo me atragante.

- tu sobrina?- pregunte apuntándola con el tenedor, salpicando de un poco de salsa de tomate a Hinata. Y al notarlo le sonreí a modo de disculpa.

- sí, veras no somos familia así que no hay inconveniente de que shizune se case con él. Pero es la forma de ser de esos 2 hermanitos lo que no me agrada para nada. Aunque por Itachi creo que no debo preocuparme tanto, es el mocoso menor el que no sentara cabeza en un laaargo tiempo. –

- y eso porque? No me digas que es feo?- comento Ino.

- no, para nada, es mas ese mocoso podría ser modelo de ropa interior si así lo quisiese. El problema es creo yo, que no ha encontrado a la indicada, que le soporte- dijo finalmente para soltar una ligera carcajada. Todas sonreímos.

- y?- anuncio Tsunade mirándonos a todas expectante.- con quien irán a la fiesta señoritas? – dijo con un brillo de malicia en su mirada. Se me erizo la piel. Algo malo se acercaba.

- yo claro esta iré con Sai- dijo orgullosa Ino, a decir verdad también me impresiono que aun siguiese con el susodicho, a quien por cierto yo no conocía aun.

- yo iré con Neji- dijo sonriente Tenten.

- Hinata ira con Naruto- anuncie con una gran sonrisa. Hinata me volteo a ver horrorizada.

-sa-Sakura!- soltó un chillido en mi oído.

- no me digas que no te agrada la idea de ir con mi hermano?- pregunte con falso indigna miento, lo cual hizo sentir mal a Hinata y su rostro de temor desapareció.

- no-no creo que él quiera ir con-conmigo- dijo bajito.

Puse los ojos en blanco- que? pero si hasta el mismo me ha dicho, que le gustaría ir contigo.- Hinata se coloreo. Sonreí maliciosamente.- pero si no quieres ir con el supongo que puedo decirle que se busque otra pareja-

- no!- grito cerrando los ojos, y todas la volteamos a ver- dile que me encantaría ir con el- dijo firmemente dejándonos estupefactas a todas.- me debo ir- anuncio, - nos vemos después- sonrió y se fue. Mientras todas me miraban con perspicacia, y Tenten me hizo una reverencia.

- gracias. Lo sé, lose. –dije poniendo una cara de supremacía.

- y tu Sakura?- me pregunto Tsunade.

- nee aun no tengo idea de con quien iré, pero alguien ya aparecerá.- pase saliva. Me acababa de amarrar la soga al cuello.

- pues supongo que entonces podrás hacerle compañía a él ahijado menor de kakashi, estoy segura que al mocoso le encantara estar con una chica tan bella. – .ya lo veía venir.

- bueno pero es que a la frentona le gustaría que alguien más la invitara, no es cierto?- me dijo mirándome con malicia, Tenten y Tsunade la voltearon a ver.- acaso no te encantaría Salir con el guapo vecino?

Me sonroje. Me levante tome mis cosas, deje el dinero de mi comida, todo a velocidad luz, y Salí inmediatamente de ahí. Aun podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Ino en mi nuca al salir.

Al regresar al trabajo, me trate de enfrascar en el trabajo, pero conociendo a Tsunade, ya debería estar anunciando a si ahijado que yo sería su acompañante. Suspire con cansancio.

Necesitaba un café.

Así que no lo pensé 2 veces cuando al salir de la oficina me dirigí a aquella cafetería. Pedí lo de siempre y ya iba de salida cuando una voz me detuvo.

- veo que ya estas totalmente recuperada- esa voz tan varonil, solo podía ser de _Sasuke._

Voltee y me lo encontré de frente, con esa sonrisa torcida y su vaso de agrio café en la mano. Sonreí.

- si ya me siento como nueva, gracias a ti- hice un gesto de desagrado, y por primera vez pude escuchar su risa, era un tanto macabra debido a su grave voz, pero sin duda era _peculiar_ ver a alguien tan serio y frio, riendo de esa manera.

- creo que de tantos favores me quedare sin recetas de repostería, para agradecerte- dije apartando un mechón de mi cabello de un soplido.

- ya encontraras otra forma de pagarme,- dijo de una manera altanera, y dio un paso hacia mí.

- y quien dijo que te iba a pagar?- dije levantando una ceja. Atacar y responde era la única manera de no sentirme indefensa ante esa penetrante mirada ónix.

- tu acabas de decirlo- dijo levantando una ceja al igual que yo.

Me acerque poniéndome de puntitas y casi rozado su piel espete- mentí- dije para después retroceder.

- no me importa- frunció el seño, y me pareció que me empecé a sentir cohibida- ya me lo habrás de pagar de alguna forma.-

Fruncí el seño- ya veremos- lo rete con la mirada- tengo cosas que hacer- y sin más me fui rápidamente de aquella cafetería. Con una extraña sensación de victoria, satisfacción, y alegría…………………………. Me estaba volviendo loca.

******************************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Pasaron 2 días en lo que no vi para nada a Sasuke, supuse que sería por su trabajo en el hospital. Mientras que yo seguía evitando a Tsunade para que me notificara que yo debía ir con su ahijado a la fiesta. Y no es que me desagradara la idea de conocerlo, es solo que no me gusta que me emparejen con gente que _no _conozco.

Y dio miércoles.

Llegue a casa más temprano de lo normal, y note que Temari estaba en casa, así que fui a hacerle una visita, me abrió y me dejo pasar muy amable en su casa, la cual por cierto era hermosa, estaba muy bien decorada, y tenía un toque bastante alegre. Nos sentamos a disfrutar de un buen café.

- he Temari, te gustaría a ir a la fiesta que organiza mi empresa?- pregunte cuando hubo un momento de silencio

-claro! Me encantaría! Cuando es?- pregunto de inmediato

- este viernes

- mmm este viernes ósea, pasado mañana?- pregunto un tanto sorprendida- necesito llevar acompañante'?

- si estaría bien, pero no te preocupes, Shikamaru ira, ya que Naruto le ha invitado, me gustaría que fuesen juntos.- dije mientras tomaba a mi taza, para que Temari no notara mi mirada de malicia.

- emm emm- empezaba a tartamudear- estaría bien.- dijo para dar un largo sorbo a su café. Sonreí. Otra victoria más al bolsillo.

-bueno yo mejor me retiro, hay mucho que hacer en casa, muchas gracias por el café Temari- , me despedí y me fui directo a casa. Aun tenia que convencer a Naruto y a Shikamaru que fueran. Debía dejar de decir tantas mentiras piadosas.

Al llegar a casa empecé a planear como convencer a esos 2, y cuando tuve el plan perfecto les llame. Le dije a Naruto que me gustaría que él y Shikamaru me visitaran. Comencé a hacer la cena, tenia 2 presas por llegar.

.Toc

Abrí la puerta con la mejor de mis sonrisas, y deje pasar al flojo de Shikamaru y a mi tonto hermano a la casa, les dije que la cena estaría lista en unos minutos.

-Sakura-chan que tramas?- abrí los ojos enormemente, de que hablaba Naruto?

- a que te refieres?- dije con falsa duda

- siempre que te traes algo entre manos, pones esa sonrisa macabra – dijo apuntándome acusatoriamente. Me puse las manos tras la cabeza. Demonios! Todo se había salido del plan.

- bien- deje las sonrisas de lado, me puse seria y me senté en la mesa.- al grano- ambos se sorprendieron de mi radical cambio de actitud y tomaron asiento. –Quiero que vallan a la fiesta que organiza mi empresa, es este viernes- Naruto iba a abrir la boca pero continúe hablando- y ya les conseguí pareja, así que no tienen opción, -

Shikamaru sonrió- acaso esas parejas serán acaso Temari y Hinata la chica ojiperla?- pregunto astutamente

Yo también sonreí aplaudiendo su perspicacia, mientras Naruto nos miraba confuso.

- he! Entonces con quien ira cada uno?- Shikamaru y yo casi caemos de nuestras sillas, no podía ser Naruto mas _imbécil?_

Casi de inmediato Shikamaru le dio un zape en la cabeza- tu iras con la ojiperla y yo con Temari- dijo con un deje de cansancio.

- a qué bien! – dijo muy sonriente. Mi hermano podía ser muy tonto pero era muy buena persona.

-bueno entonces el viernes, la fiesta es de etiqueta así que tendrán que ir con esmoquin, y tendrán que recoger a sus respectivas parejas, Naruto esta es la dirección de Hinata- dije extendiéndole un papelito.

- así que el viernes he?- pregunto mi hermano.

- si- comente muy alegre,- ahora a cenar, que no hice tanta comida en balde.

Y después de que mi plan de convencerlos estuviese listo, cenamos tranquilamente.

*************************************************************[][]][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][]

Al día siguiente, me levante como de costumbre y me dirigí al trabajo, entre al edificio sigilosamente tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero mi plan se vio frustrado por Ino quien me saludo ruidosamente desde la recepción.

**Mierda!- **pensé inmediatamente, y sin esperar Tsunade apareció de la nada.

- Oh! Sakura! Qué bueno que te veo- decía todo ansiosa y alegre como si se hubiese ganado la lotería- adivina qué?- suspire….. ya lo venia venir- el mocoso menor, acepto aunque a regañadientes ir contigo mañana a la fiesta, pero tendrás que verlo aquí en la fiesta, se he negado a pasar por ti- hice un gesto de desagrado ¿se ha negado?

Qué tipo de chico se niega a pasar por su pareja en una fiesta?. Volví a suspirar. Pero no me quedaba de otra, no tenia con quien ir y además Tsunade se veía emocionada ante la idea, y si la rechazaba era capaz de enterrarme en trabajo hasta que se le pasara el resentimiento.

- bien, cuando llegue a la fiesta nos has de presentar- dije con falsa dulzura- me tengo que ir debo dejar todo listo para el día de mañana- y me fui a la oficina.

Me la pase todo el día enfrascada en mi trabajo, incluso me negué a ir a comer con las chicas a le ravioli, en realidad no me sentía con ánimos de nada, y ni si quiera sabia yo él porque, si todo había salido bastante bien, al final shika y Temari iban a ir juntos al igual que Naruto y Hinata. Y yo… bueno yo tenía pareja. Aunque no fuese Sasuke. Sacudí mi cabeza ante mis idiotas pensamientos y seguí trabajando hasta el fin de turno.

Me fui cansada de darle vuelta a las cosas, mañana seria un día ocupado, trabajaríamos hasta medio día y a las 8pm empezaba la fiesta. Había sido un ida pesado, al llegar a casa, ni siquiera voltee a ver el pórtico de al lado, solo quería dormir.

Pero mi idea se vio frustrada por mi torpe mente que no dejaba de pensar cosas absurdas, así que no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Al amanecer, estaba prácticamente muerta, llame a la oficina y notifique que no podría asistir.

Me senté en la sala y prendí el televisor, tal vez así me distraería, tome una pastilla para dormir y espere a que hiciera efecto. Paso una hora para que ya estuviese roncando en el sillón. Desperté a las 4:00pm, desperté de mejor humor y con más energía, debería empezar a arreglarme.

Escogí meticulosamente mi vestuario antes de meterme en la ducha, un vestido negro, escote tipo halter, abertura en la espalda, y llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con unas zapatillas de taco alto.

Salí vestida en 20 minutos, me puse una gargantilla negra con el dije de una flor de cereza roja, unos pendientes color carmín, y me sujete en cabello en un chongo alto, y deje unos mechones rebeldes sobre mi rostro, termine el peinado colocando unos palillos rojos, con adornos en los extremos. Me maquille levemente, resaltando mis labios con un rojo obscuro en ellos, y finalmente tome mi bolso color carmín obscuro y mire el reloj: 7:50. Justo a tiempo.

Salí cuidadosamente de mi casa y al salir note que el auto de Sasuke no estaba, probablemente decidió salir, decidí no darle importancia y me dirigí al salón donde se realizaría el evento. Llegue a las 8:10 y parecía que aun no llegaba tanta gente, suspire aliviada, no me gustan mucho las multitudes, baje del auto cuando el valet me lo indico y se fue a estacionar mi auto. Busque mi invitación y entre rápidamente, era un lugar precioso, era un salón muy amplio con muchas mesas y pista de baile, adornado elegantemente de tono dorado y tenia candelabros impresionantes en el altísimo techo.

Además que e lugar estaba rodeado de hermosos jardines iluminados, y hermosas fuentes, que le daban un toque mágico, Tsunade se había lucido esta vez.

- Sakura!- identifique esa voz a kilómetros, instintivamente sonreí solo había alguien que llegaba puntual a cualquier fiesta no importase cual.

- Ino, veo que llegaste temprano.- dije al momento de voltear, y notar a mi amiga con un vestido azul obscuro entallado y esa amplia sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro, pero me pareció extraño notar que estaba literalmente colgada del brazo de alguien.

- es bueno verte frentona, hoy no fuiste a trabajar!.- dijo mi histérica amiga- Sakura- dijo ampliando su sonrisa- el es Sai, mi novio.

Dijo haciendo las presentaciones, y observe meticulosamente al joven, alto, tez blanca, casi pálida, sonrisa constante, cabello negro y ojos afilados, era atractivo, no tanto como Sasuke, pero tenía lo suyo. Sonreí al momento de estrechar su mano y acercarme a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- mucho gusto. -Articulé de inmediato

- el gusto es todo mío Sakura- respondió muy cortés- Ino habla mucho de ti.

- y pero como no! Es mi mejor amiga- dijo acercándoseme y regalándome una sonrisa de complicidad, después se alejo un poco y me miro detalladamente de arriba para abajo.- veo que te arreglaste muy bien para esta noche, te vez muy bella Sakura, esperas a alguien?- me dijo con su mirada de acusación y logre observar como entraban Tenten y Neji al salón. Perfecto, una excusa magnifica.

- no se dé que hablas Ino.. Oh! Mira ya llego Tenten, - y me escape hábilmente para ir a saludar a la castaña.

- buenas noches- salude cortésmente a sus espaldas, y Tenten me volteo a ver con una mirada de suplica, y lo entendí, Neji estaba platicando con danzo un importante empresario y a Tenten le aburrían esas platican en extremo.

- podría robarte un minuto a Tenten, Neji? - Pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza, y Tenten nos alejamos un poco para platicar.

- muchas gracias Sakura, cuando Neji empieza a hablar de negocios nada lo para, y necesitaba un respiro de tanta formalidad sabes?- me dijo haciendo cara de fastidio y me reí ligeramente.

- tienes razón- dije imitando su expresión, y ambas reímos. En ese instante llego Shikamaru acompañado de Temari.

-mira ven, te presentare- y la jale hasta donde se encontraba la pareja.- Temari, Shikamaru!- dije animadamente y Temari me dio un pequeño abrazo,- ella es Tenten, una compañera de trabajo y una buena amiga, Tenten ellos son Temari, mi vecina, y Shikamaru, un amigo del bakka de mi hermano.-

Se presentaron y empezamos a platicar amenamente cuando una escena hizo que detuviésemos la plática. En ese instante llegaba mi hermano junto con una enrojecida Hinata al salón.

- Sakura chan!- anuncio mi hermano desde la puerta agitando una de sus manos, lo que llamo la Atención de varios curiosos, Hinata se enrojeció mas y a todos nos salió una gota estilo anime.

- Eh! Naruto que no estás en tu casa compórtate- le dije ya que estuvo cerca, y este solo asintió a modo de regaño.

- llegas tarde Naruto- le indico Shikamaru, y mi hermano se pudo una mano tras la cabeza y sonrió con pena

- es que no encontraba el lugar.- todos caímos al estilo anime, la dirección era de lo más sencillo de mundo, solo Naruto se perdería.

Y la plática continuo cuando llego Ino al lado de Sai y Neji por fin se desocupo de hablar con danzo. Fue cuando note que yo era la única sin pareja. Y justo en ese instante como si el cielo hubiese leído mi mente, Tsunade apareció de quien sabe diablos y en un instante me alejo de mis amigos, para llevarme a donde se encontraban kakashi y shizune con algunas otras personas. Y fue cuando note que el salón comenzaba a llenarse de gente, parecía una noche prometedora.

Al llegar salude a kakashi y a shizune, los conocía ya que iban seguido a visitar a Tsunade y de hecho cuando Tsunade se retirara shizune tomaría su lugar, por lo que constantemente se le encontraba en la oficina.

- bueno déjame presentarte, el es Itachi el prometido de shizune-, le salude y no pude evitar encontrarle un parecido a cierto azabache, - ella es Anko la novia de kakashi- y justo cuando termino Anko llegó y me dio un efusivo abrazo

- ella y yo ya nos conocíamos, vive enfrente de mi casa, no es así Sakura?- dijo rápidamente sorprendiendo a varios.

Al soltarme respire y asentí con la cabeza- si eso es cierto, es bueno verte por aquí Anko- dije alegremente.

- bueno eso no lo sabía- anuncio Tsunade en voz baja- bueno ya conoces a kabuto, - lo mire y me barrio, lo cual implicaba que ni siquiera esa noche dejaría nuestras diferencias- y por ultimo… a no había llegado ya el mocoso?-

- me perece que fue por algo al auto- respondió Itachi- dijo que no tardaría

- más le vale- dijo Tsunade entre dientes, lo cual hizo que se pintara una sonrisa en la cara.

No paso mucho para que mis amigos se acercaran a donde yo me encontraba y Tsunade nos presentara a todos. Y estábamos platicando muy tranquilamente cuando Tsunade dijo en voz un tanto alta- Ah! Miren quien decidió aparecer, donde te habías metido mocoso?-

Como estábamos en una especia de bolita, Neji tapaba mi vista del individuo que se acercaba

- no tarde tanto Tsunade, tranquilízate es una fiesta- al oír esa voz me estremecí, no era posible encontrarme a Sasuke aquí o sí?, que el fuese el ahijado de kakashi, el hermano de Tsunade la cual era mi jefa y amiga, que el fuese el hermano del que se iba a casar con shizune, la sobrina de Tsunade y además de todo el fuese mi vecino?......... esas eran demasiadas coincidencias.

Y como si de un sueño se tratase al fin llego a donde nos encontrábamos y se unió al grupo en el que estábamos, saludo a quienes conocía y miro atentamente a quienes no.

Tsunade interfirió- ven, le indico como una orden, quiero que conozcas a tu acompañante, me miro la rubia con una mirada suspicaz y sonreí con nerviosismo, pero me sorprendió más que al verme Sasuke, no mostrara sorpresa, acaso el ya lo sabía? Claro que lo sabía, era Sasuke. Desgraciado, ya me las pagaría.

-Hola Sakura- me dijo de lo más normal del mundo, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, sobre todo a Tsunade, y a las chicas que miraban al pelinegro como una maravillosa alucinación.

- Hola Sasuke- le seguí el juego

- esperen! Ustedes ya se conocían! Dijeron varios al mismo tiempo.

-claro, después de todo somos vecinos no es así?- dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo, como siempre, voltee a ver a los demás y sonreí tranquilamente.

- solo que yo no sabía que eras ahijado de kakashi, pero al parecer tu si sabías que yo trabajaba para Tsunade.

- me conoces Sakura.- dijo mostrando esa sonrisa que aunque me doliera admitir me encantaba.

- entonces tu eres su vecino- preguntaron Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

-sí. Ya lo había dicho. -Dijo al parecer un tanto harto de la situación- nos disculpan?- me tendió el brazo y lo tome gustosa, nos alejamos un poco, tenía mucho que explicarme.

Ya que nos encontrábamos un poco alejados de los murmullos de nuestros amigos, primero me analizo de arriba abajo.

-Estas preciosa- soltó de repente, me sonroje, como se le ocurría decir algo así?

- tú estabas enterado de todo? De que yo sería tu acompañante, de que trabajaba para Tsunade..?- cuestione frunciendo levemente el seño.

- me entere hace poco de que trabajabas para ella, y si, si sabía que tu ibas a ser mi pareja hoy. – dijo altanero y sin vergüenza.

- y entonces porque no me dijiste?- dije apretando la mandíbula.

- me gusta dar sorpresas a la gente, además hace algo de tiempo que no nos vemos. Pero vamos Sakura no quiero que te enojes por eso, en realidad no quiero que te enojes, podrías matarme o algo por el estilo.- sonrió, haciéndome sonrojar, también sonreí era cierto, a nadie le convenía hacerme enojar.

- bueno podemos regresar? Creo que se harán muchos rumores- dije volteando a ver los cuchicheos de mis amigos.

- entonces aceptas ser mi acompañante esta noche?- dijo levantando una ceja

- no tengo opción- dije soltando un suspiro y poniendo cara de fastidio, a continuación se oyó una grave y sexy carcajada de su parte, y sentí como me acercaba de la cintura, y nos encaminados a donde estaban los demás.

La noche fue bastante………. Como podría decirse……… interesante. Tsunade y kakashi estaban felices por haber juntado al "mocoso" con alguien por fin, Itachi y shizune nos miraban incrédulos, Ino, Tenten, Temari y Hinata, no dejaban de mandarme miradas morbosas, y comentarios como: "valla bombón eh?" "te sacaste la lotería saku" "no está nada mal" "luego me cuentas como es en la cama" "las frentonas tienen taaanta suerte" y "que envidia".

Mientras que Shikamaru estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Temari y de vez en cuando caminaba por el salón con esa cara de fastidio que tanto le caracterizaba. Neji hablaba de negocios con cuanto guey se le ponía enfrente, kabuto nos miraba feo a todos, Anko platicaba escandalosamente con todos y Naruto platicaba con Sasuke e incluso se llegaron a pelear diciéndose bakka, y temme, para que después Naruto terminara riéndose y Sasuke lo mirara con cara de extrañez.

No sabía con exactitud si me agradaba la idea que esos 2 se llevaran tan bien, o en realidad me aterraba. Pero no podía evitar decir que me hacía mucha gracia ver peleando a esos 2 como si fuesen críos.

Y al fin llego la hora de la cena, nosotros teníamos una mesa muy amplia donde nos sentamos todos a excepción de kabuto, quien desapareció de pronto, y como debía ser cada quien al lado de su pareja, yo me encontraba al lado de Sasuke y a la otra tenia a Naruto. Estaba atrapada entre la espada y un rubio imbécil.

Comenzamos la cena, y aunque Naruto nos alegraba haciendo sus idioteces, contantemente sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí. Era obvio, casi palpable el hecho de que nos gustábamos, pero quien daría su brazo a torcer primero? Quien lo diría primero?, era un reto que sin saber cuándo ni porque yo había aceptado ya.

E inclusive podía percibir quien apostaba por quien, en estos instantes.

Terminamos de cenar y empezó la música, la primera en literalmente arrastrar a su pareja a la pista fue Ino, seguida de Anko y Tenten. Mientras que Hinata y Naruto parecían necesitar una ayuda.

- Eh! Naruto porque no van a bailar?- pregunte "inocentemente"

- bue-bueno Hinata-chan quieres bailar''?- pregunto de inmediato Naruto.

- e-es-está bien Naruto-kun- se levantaron, y en ese instante voltee a ver a Sasuke, quien hizo una cara de asco, por lo infantiles que era esos 2, y reímos un rato.

- quieres bailar?- me pregunto alzando una ceja

- No me gusta mucho en realidad- dije agitando la mano quitándole importancia, cuando tomo mi mano con rapidez y me levanto llevándome a la pista, fruncí el seño una vez que lo tuve en frente- si lo ibas a hacer para que me preguntaste?

- pura formalidad- dijo levantando lo hombros.

Sonreí, como era posible que me gustara alguien tan impertinente y arrogante?

Seguimos bailando hasta que necesitamos un respiro y note que ya eran las 3:30am, como demonios había pasado tanto tiempo?

Todos nos empezamos a despedir, me despedí de todos a excepción de Sasuke.

- y bienes en tu carro?- pregunto

-si

- pues me alegra porque yo no, y en realidad no me pienso regresar con Itachi.- dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado, y fruncí el seño.

- pensé que traerías el tuyo, ya que al salir de mi casa no lo vi- dije mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

- lo mande al taller y no hubo opción más que Itachi me llevara- después lo medito un poco- así que te fijaste si yo estaba en mi casa?- dijo mostrando esa sonrisa torcida y levantando una ceja.

- no en realidad, tuve que voltear para ver si no tenia carros detrás al dar vuelta, y no lo vi- dije con un poco de indiferencia.

- aja……

- aja qué?- pregunte mientras encendía el suave motor de mi auto.

- no nada….- tuve suficiente con esa contestación y no la pasamos en silencio todo el camino, pero no fue un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, me sentía bien estando en silencio con él.

Al fin llegamos y estacione cuidadosamente mi auto, bajamos, me fui hacia mi puerta, cuando sentí un jalón en mi brazo y me estampe contra el pecho de Sasuke, levante la mirada enfadada, y en un acto rápido, me dio un beso.

Abrí los ojos, para después cerrarlos despacio y disfrutar el sabor de su boca. Al fin nos separamos.

- gran fiesta eh?- me dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

.- si no estuvo mal- dije burlona- lo que causo que me diera otro beso esta vez mas brusco y apasionado.

- nos veremos- y sin más se despego de mi y antes que otra cosa pasara, entre a mi casa, un tanto aturdida.

Me desmaquille me desvestí y me metí en la cama, con una extraña sensación de euforia. Realmente no había estado nada mal. Pero a estas alturas no sabía si hablaba de la fiesta o del beso.

*************************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_Que tal? Lo siento mil disculpas, me tarde un poco con este capi pero trate de hacerlo más largo que los anteriores, sin contar mis muchos y muy variadas pausas mentales en las que se me va la inspiración._

_Asi que pido un poco de paciencia… _

_Sobre todo perdón por las faltas de ortografía… XDD_

_Estoy realmente feliz ya que he recibido muchos comentarios positivos de esta historia_

_Tanto como de usuarios y anónimos! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan un review con su puunto de vista, y por favor no dejen de enviarlos, cuando me inspiro es cuando me llega un bello review!_

_Arigatoouu prometo continuar la historia lo más rápido que la escuela y mi limitadamente me lo permitann! XDD_

_Saquuuchiha…._


	6. Yo Siempre Gano

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Comentarios de autora: (paréntesis)

Capitulo 6: Yo Siempre Gano.

Parecía un prometedor día, las aves cantaban, y el cielo se veía hermoso. Era sábado. Y había tenido un bello amanecer después de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Y aunque me doliera admitirlo, me sentía como una tonta enamorada, solo habían sido un par de besos, cierto?, nada más que eso. No tenía porque emocionarme por algo tan insignificante.

Tenía cosas que hacer. Anoche después de razonar un poco, decidí que en realidad Sasuke me atraía, y mucho, así que el plan de hoy seria descubrir si yo también era de su agrado de la misma forma. Primero que nada, tenía que asegurarme que estaba en su casa.

Me asome a la casa de al lado, y recordé que su auto había sido llevado al taller, así que me quede viendo por la ventana, para asegurarme que el estuviese en casa, hasta que por fin lo vi pasar por una de las ventanas, al parecer se acababa de levantar. Perfecto.

Lo que iba a ser iba a ser embarazoso, y algo ridículo, pero en un principio me pareció divertido, me di una rápida ducha, y me puse un ligeros short café, una playera de tirantes holgada blanca y unas sandalias abiertas. Saque la podadora de césped y me dispuse a cortar mi jardín de enfrente.

La podadora no era eléctrica, era una pequeña que tenía que ser empujada con un poco de esfuerzo para que cortara bien el césped, así que bajo el sol solo debía esperar un poco para que mi esfuerzo diera frutos.

Estuve 20 minutos cortando el césped, cuando por fin, Sasuke salió a causa del ruido que yo causaba, después de conocerlo me di cuenta que a Sasuke le molestaba demasiado que hicieran ruido en el exterior de su casa. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando salió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Lo cual por cierto no duro mucho, debido a que en cuanto me vio, un sonrojo hizo presencia, e inevitablemente no despegaba la vista de la blusa blanca que a causa del sudor se trasparentaba un poco dejando a la vista el hecho de que yo no llevaba puesto _sostén._

En realidad no lo hice del todo apropósito, hacia algo de calor ese día y me pareció una buena idea el no usarlo, cosa de la que me arrepentí rápidamente al empezar a sentirme cohibida por la mirada del azabache.

- Hey! Buenos días Sasuke!- le salude para tratar de sentirme menos cohibida, y levante una mano en señal de saludo. El se limito a levantar una mano en señal de saludo, recogió el periódico que estaba en su puerta y se metió con algo de rapidez a su casa.

Después de todo, no importa que tan frio, serio, arrogante e impertinente fuera Sasuke. Seguía siendo un _hombre,_ al cual le afectaban las hormonas como a todos.

Sonreí satisfactoriamente y termine mi tarea de cortar mi césped. Al terminar metí la podadora en su lugar y saque cubetas, jabón y una esponja. Mi auto necesitaba un baño. (jajaja risa malévola)

Abrí la llave de la manguera y moje mi auto lo suficiente, después llene las cubetas y empecé con mi labor.

Inevitablemente termine empapada, después de mojar el auto.. Y empecé a enjabonarlo, cuando en ese instante salía Sasuke. Quien al verme se quedo pasmado y se llevo una mano a la nariz, e ingreso a su casa, mas rápido de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

Todo esto había sido de lo más divertido, del mundo, el verse desangrando era clara obviedad de que yo le atraía físicamente, y para qué negarlo, a mi parecer el estaba para comérselo. Decidí terminar con el tonto juego de "la chica sexy que usa ropa que se transparenta alias Haruno Sakura". Y atacar de frente, Sasuke me gustaba eso era un hecho, pero que tan lejos debería llevar todo esto? (Averigüémoslo)

**************************************************************[][][][][][[][][][][][][]

toc toc, toc.

Decidí ofrecer mi ayuda como buena vecina, me fui a cambiar y opte por hacer algunas compras, no sin antes preguntar a mi vecino si necesitaba algo. Y ahí estaba yo, parada frente a la puerta de Sasuke, con zapatillas bajas, una pequeña falda color carmín y una blusa color hueso de tirantes, con el cabello levantado en un chongo con palillos para sostenerlo, y finalmente una canasta en mi mano derecha.

Sasuke salió rápidamente y al verme por un segundo enrojeció como un tomate maduro, pero después retomo esa actitud que suele tener un Uchiha. – Sakura, se te ofrece algo? –

- no pero pensé que a ti sí. – dije dejando un espacio en el cual por su mirada pude notar que pasaron algunos pensamientos nada éticos. (XDD) – iré al mercado a hacer algunas compras, necesitas algo?- eso lo saco de sus "pensamientos" y se puso una mano en la barbilla como quien piensa detenidamente las cosas.

- en realidad….. sí, pero no he podido ir por el auto que sigue en el taller, te molesta si voy contigo?- perfecto todo iba según mi maléfica mente lo había previsto.

- claro – dije mostrando una leve sonrisa, Sasuke fue rápidamente por su cartera y se monto a mi auto al mismo tiempo qué yo lo hacía.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, estacione y bajamos con tranquilidad, recorrimos los pasillos uno a uno con paciencia, y en el trayecto note algunas cosas interesantes.

Sasuke tenía una memoria _perfecta_, a diferencia mía el no necesitaba una lista para recordar con detalle lo que debía comprar, también note que cada vez que yo me alzaba en puntas para alcanzar algún producto en una estantería alta, el no dejaba pasar el hecho de echarle un vistazo e mi trasero, de una manera tan impertinente qué varias veces lo atrape y el solo se dedicaba a mostrar esa torcida sonrisa que suele plasmar en su rostro y que me hace temblar. Además de el hecho de que le encantan los _jitomates._ Compro varios kilos, sonreí nerviosamente al ver la enorme cantidad que había en el carrito de supermercado qué compartíamos.

Al terminar, cada quien pago lo suyo y nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa. Pero había olvidado un pequeño tema, el y yo no habíamos hablado del beso de la noche anterior. Creí que sería mejor olvidar el tema.

- Sakura- me hablo en el trayecto- nunca pensé- llamo aun mas mi atención – que besaras tan bien.

Me pase un semáforo en rojo sin querer.

Me dio un escalofrió y abrí los ojos de la impresión. Acaso ese hombre no consocia la palabra tacto? Vergüenza? O impertinencia? Pero habría qué mantener la mente fría al tratar con él, o ya mismo me le lanzaría encima, aun no sabía si para golpearlo o para besarlo.

- lo mismo digo – dije en un tono neutral, pero quería sacarlo un poco de quicio por haberme puesto en aprietos – pensé que un tipo tan frio e infantil, habría tenido problemas para que las mujeres no lo rechazaran lo suficientemente rápido para evitar un beso.- Mire de reojo, tenía en seño fruncido y una sonrisa de lado se asomaba en sus labios, quería dejarle claro que me sabia defender de sus comentarios. Sonreí con satisfacción.

Hubo un momento de silencio, me parecieron horas, pero solo fueron unos segundos.

- te sorprenderías lo que hacen las mujeres para conseguir un beso mío- dijo tratando de descontrolarme.

- a mi no me costó mucho, no fue tan gran reto si me lo preguntas.- mi sonrisa no desaparecería tan fácil.

Estábamos a punto de llegar, estaba punto de estacionar, cuando escuche esas palabras.

- fue diferente, yo deseaba probar tus labios Sakura.- sonrió victorioso. – Aun lo deseo.- Me quede sin habla el había vencido en esa pequeña batalla.

Estacione, y bajamos del auto, no dije nada mas, el tomo sus bolsas y yo las mías cerré el auto como era debido, y me dirigía a mi puerta cuando me tomo del brazo, y me volteo ligeramente. – y se que tu también lo deseas – susurro en mi oído, para justo después estampar su labios sobre los míos.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Deje caer las bolsas al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Yo rodee su cuello, el rodeo mi cintura. Mientras profundizábamos el beso, invadió mi boca con su lengua, y saboree ese sabor suyo, tan embriagante, tan perfecto, tan _Sasuke._

Tras unos minutos de una incesante danza de lenguas nos separamos, por falta de oxigeno.

- entremos a tu casa- dijo de repente un tanto agitado por la falta de aire.

- quien te ha invitado?- dije levantando una ceja a modo de reto

- nadie- y sin esperar nada levanto todas las bolsas de suelo y entramos a mi casa. Apenas dejo las cosas sobre la mesa me volvió a tomar de la cintura, esta vez con algo de brusquedad y continuamos lo que habíamos dejado pendiente hace unos momentos. Empezó a revolver mis cabellos con una de sus manos mientras me apegaba mas a él con la otra, yo por mi parte no perdí el tiempo y acariciaba su rebelde cabello y lo tironeaba de vez en cuando. Todo iba bien, en este punto ya estaba segura de algo, me había enamorado de Sasuke, de su arrogancia, su impertinencia, su belleza, su carácter y sobre todo de esos ojos color ónix que me hacían estremecer.

. toc

-Sakura chan! Abre! Sé que estas ahí! Tu auto está en la entrada! – esa chillona voz podría reconocerla donde quiera

Sasuke y yo aun abrazados, y despeinados abrimos enormemente los ojos, y volteamos a ver a la puerta

-Naruto!- susurre y nos volteamos a ver el uno al otro, Sasuke estaba más que despeinado, su ropa estaba desacomodada y tenia marcas de lápiz labial "rojo quemado num.4" en su rostro, y cuello.

Nos separamos de inmediato, Sasuke se metió al baño, y yo me asome al espejo de mi habitación, estaba muy despeinada, tenía los labios hinchados, la falda desacomodada, y los tirantes de mu blusa estaban caídos. Como pude me las ingenie y me arregle en 2 minutos.

Al salir Sasuke estaba en la cocina acomodando las compras y estaba ya arreglado, puso agua, y adivine la coartada perfecta en sus ojos.

- He Naruto no grites!- dije al momento de abrir la puerta, pero mi enojo no duro mucho al ver que no estaba solo, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten y Neji, también estaba ahí. Me dieron calosfríos. Me sentí desmayar, a Naruto lo podía despistar, pero definitivamente los demás no se tragarían el cuento, pero nada perdía con intentar.

- ha! Hola a todos – sonreí ampliamente – pasen, estábamos por tomar el té.-

Todos pasaron lentamente mi hogar – estábamos?- pregunto Ino al pasar a mi lado, y todos se quedaron pasmados al encontrar a Sasuke sentado en la mesa de mi cocina con una taza de té en la mano.

- sí,- me hice espacio entre la multitud, acabamos de regresar del mercado, como Sasuke tiene su auto en el taller le dije que podía venir conmigo y aprovechar la ida, y decidimos tomar un té.

Todos excepto Naruto dudaron un poco de mis palabras pero al ver las compras aun en las bolsas, se tragaron la historia, en realidad era la verdad sola que omitiendo nuestro "encuentro cercano".

- y a que se debe la visita de todos ustedes?-

- bueno a decir verdad- inicio Tenten – veníamos a invitarlos, iremos todos a un restaurant bar, y queríamos ver si deseaban unírsenos.

Voltee a ver a Sasuke con una mirada de "realmente quiero ir, vienes?" y este solo suspiro con cansancio.

- no tenía planes de todas formas, creo que si puedo ir- eso me sorprendió demasiado ya que el no suele ir con gente a ningún lado, en mi tiempo de conocerlo se que prefiere el silencio y la soledad.

- si yo también iré- dije animadamente.

- bueno entonces en marcha!- dijo Ino muy animadamente y empezaron a salir poco a poco de mi casa, y al salir note que había varios autos estacionados a lo largo de mi calle. El jeep azul marino de Shikamaru, el Ferrari plata de Neji, el mercedes naranja de Naruto, y el beatle amarillo de Ino, sin mencionar mi bello volvo rojo.

Todos se montaron en los respectivos autos de sus parejas y Sasuke y yo salimos de último.

- porque tan callado?- le pregunte al copiloto que desde que salimos no había hecho ni un comentario sarcástico.

- que fastidio que tus amigos molesten, cuando estamos _ocupados_ – dijo a forma de reproche.

No pude evitarlo, simplemente fue algo que se me dio por naturaleza, pero no pude evitar qué en ese momento una sonora carcajada saliera de mis labios, no podía dejar de reír, simplemente no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera haciendo berrinche porque nos interrumpieron en un momento intimo. Mientras que el me volteaba a ver con el seño más que fruncido.

- te parece gracioso Sakura?- dijo con la voz más enojada que le había escuchado jamás. – ya veremos si te parece tan gracioso, cuando regresemos de esa cena, y nos encierre en tu cuarto- dijo después con la voz más malévola, perversa y pervertida que jamás pensé saliera de los labios del Uchiha.

Me hele. El sí que sabía como quitarme una sonrisa del rostro.

- y quien dijo que estaré dispuesta a acostarme contigo cuando regresemos?.- dije de lo más normal.

- hace rato estabas ansiosa – dijo con el mismo tono de siempre, pero esta vez me hizo cabrear, acaso se atrevía a decir que estaba ansiosa por acostarme con él?, maldito bastardo.

De inmediato, me hice a un lado toscamente, y me estacione en un lugar a la orilla de la carretera, estaba más que cabreada.

- Sasuke eres un desgraciado, yo no estaba ansiosa por acostarme contigo, si serás bastardo! Y no creas que seré tan fácil!,- le grite de una manera enfurecida justo al poner el freno al auto.

- lo sé- dijo haciéndome frente, con una voz más suave pero manteniendo su tono ronco- es por eso que me gustas tanto.- termino diciendo con una de esas sonrisas torcidas y juraría que por un minuto lo vi sonrojándose, pero creo que fue solo mi imaginación. Finalmente me acerco a él y me dio un beso suave, lento incluso tierno. Y mi enojo desapareció en un parpadeo.

Todo estaba bien hasta que un golpe seco en el vidrio me alerto y nos separamos rápidamente para voltear a ver a Ino con la cara más descolocada que jamás le había visto a esa cerda, no sabía si reírme o darle alguna explicación. Sonreí con nerviosismo cuando Sasuke se acerco a bajar la ventanilla de mi lado y pregunto – te quedo claro o necesitas alguna explicación antes de ir y contárselo a todos? – Ino solo negó con la cabeza y camino hacia su auto que se había estacionado más adelante al igual que los demás que la esperaban y casi cuando apenas se le alcanzaba a ver, volteo y me hizo una seña de aprobación con el pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa mas picara que pudiese poner. Yo solté un suspiro, habría mucho que explicar en el restaurante.

*********************************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

- SASUKEEE TEMEEEE! – se oyó el grito en el restaurante, Sasuke solo lo miro con indiferencia y yo solté un suspiro de fastidio, todos lo habían tomado bastante bien, las chicas me dieron un 10 por atrapar a "tan buen prospecto" y los hombres al no conocerse muy bien decidieron no opinar, pero mi hermano, Naruto pego el grito en el cielo.

- Naruto! Bájale a tu gritadera estas llamando mucho la atención!. – le dije después de darle tremendo zape para que dejase de gritar, y tratar de golpear a Sasuke quien solamente esquivaba sus inútiles intentos.

- es que Sakura- chiiaan!, eres mi hermanita no puedo dejar que cualquier fulano te ande besando – Sasuke susurro – cualquier fulano?- o acaso planeas andar con el temme?

Todos, absolutamente todos pusieron atención a esa pregunta. De pronto me sentí cohibida entre mis amigos, y sonreí con nerviosismo.

- y si así fuera entonces qué?- interrumpió Sasuke tomándome la de cintura y acercándose a Naruto con una mirada desafiante mientas que yo me coloreaba por completo. Todos abrieron la boca en una perfecta O, mientras que Naruto enrojecía de rabia.

- entonces…..- diablos mi hermano estallaría en cualquier momento – debo desearles la mejor suerte del mundo – casi me caigo de la sorpresa, mi hermano había demostrado un deje de madurez, pasados 5 segundos me di cuenta que el apocalipsis era demasiado improbable aun.- pero más te vale cuidarla bien temme! - dijo para por fin sentarse en la mesa a leer la carta.

Todos nos sentamos y ordenamos algo, pero yo seguía conmocionada por lo que había dicho Sasuke, acaso salíamos? Éramos algo? La duda me comía por dentro pero debía esperar hasta regresar a casa. Mientras tanto debía de esperar pacientemente y tratar de disfrutar de una agradable cena.

Pero la duda era aun palpable, acaso Sasuke lo había dicho de corazón, o solo lo hizo para dejar claro que en una discusión el siempre habría de _ganar?_

Durante la cena, lo que creí que sería un tanto incomoda después de lo acontecido, me sorprendí al saber algunas cosas que me perecieron estupendas.

Al parecer Tenten y Neji al fin se mudarían juntos, después de año y medio de relación, Shikamaru y Temari ya eran oficialmente novios, lo cual hizo que Ino y yo le guiñáramos el ojo en complicidad, Naruto ya había firmado los papeles y se mudaría mañana mismo a un departamento a tan solo 10 minutos de mi casa y había encontrado un empleo cerca de mi trabajo. Al parecer todo estaba bien, mis amigos y mi hermano estaban espléndidamente, lo cual me hacía muy feliz.

Todo estaba bien no? Todo parecía estar bien. O al menos eso quería creer para evitar pensar en Sasuke, y la duda qué amargaba mi cabeza….. Qué sentía el por mi?

****************************************************************[][][][][][][][][][

_Queridos lectores… Gomensaiiii!_

_Esta escritora se disculpa por la gran demora que le llevo a cavo esta escena de mi fan ficción_

_Tuve un bloqueo creativo enorme_

_Deje de lado mi escritura de esta historia y me arrepiento muchísimo, además esta capi es sumamente corto a comparación de otros de esta historia, pero agradecería que me dejasen un review con sus comentarios, opiniones y amenazas (si es que tienen alguna)_

_Prometo traerles tan pronto como mi mente trabaje, un nuevo capi de esta historia, advertencia, tengo planeada terminarla muy pronto, así que estén pendientes._

_Gracias por seguir esta lectura! _

_Saquuchiha._


	7. Dia De Boda

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Comentarios de autora: (paréntesis)

Capitulo 7: Día de boda.

Conducía despacio, sabía que estaba aletargando la llegada a casa y sabia bien el porqué lo hacía.

Sasuke no había dicho ni una palabra desde que nos despedimos de todos en el restaurant y montamos mi volvo rumbo a casa. El reloj del auto marcaba las 12:30pm, ya era bastante tarde, supuse que regresando cada quien se iría a su casa, y después hablaríamos del asunto. Eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero tenía bastantes dudas en mi cabeza, esta noche no podría dormir.

Que sentía Sasuke por mi? Acaso tendríamos alguna especie de relación? Porque lo menciono frente a todos? Que le diría a Ino y las demás cuando las viera? Porque esa obsesión por el jitomate?

Suspire con cansancio debía de dejar las tontas preguntas para después, pero al parecer mi suspiro alerto a Sasuke, quien me volteo a ver y no despego la mirada de mi persona durante unos minutos, lo cual me puso un tanto nerviosa, pero al parecer el también estaba pensando en muchas cosas, ya que difícilmente le había visto tan serio durante una largo tiempo. No es que lo conociera bien, si lo pienso bien, lo único que se dé el es que es médico, sobrino de kakashi, el hermano de Tsunade, para quien trabajo, y que es mi irritante, egocéntrico, e impertinente vecino el cual me atrae. Si, nuestra relación de vecinos había mejorado enormemente desde el pequeño incidente en el cual termine en el hospital.

Pero que éramos Sasuke y yo? Amigos? Amantes? Conocidos? O simplemente vecinos?

Las preguntas cesaron al llegar a nuestro vecindario, estacione el auto en mi pórtico, y baje tranquilamente, me dirigí a casa y cuando toque la perilla, note que Sasuke me seguía. Voltee a verlo directamente y levante una de mis cejas en señal de duda.

- mis compras siguen en tu casa. – respondió simplemente. Era cierto al regresar habíamos metido todo a mi lugar, para evitar que alguien nos viera en la acera. Abrí la puerta y ambos entramos, fuimos hasta la cocina donde estaban las bolsas del mercado. Pensé que Sasuke solo tomaría sus cosas y se iría de ahí. Craso error.

Voltee justo en el momento en el que se acerco en un rápido movimiento y me beso, de nuevo con esa brusquedad que tanto le caracterizaba. No me resistí, era imposible resistirse a esos labios, cuando por fin nos separamos me arme de valor y decidí aclarar mis dudas.

- Sasuke. Que somos? Es decir…. – y el valor se me fue, al mirar esos ojos, que me miraban con profundidad, me di cuenta que el tampoco sabía que había entre nosotros. Baje la cabeza, me sentí tonta y avergonzada. Cerré los ojos esperando lo que fuese que siguiera a continuación.

- en realidad no lo sé, pero lo que si se…..… se que tú…– levante la mirada, solo para encontrarme con la escena más peculiar de todas: Sasuke estaba frente a mí, con la cabeza volteada y podía notar un sonrojo presente en ese rostro perfecto, los ojos evitaban contacto con los míos. Y me di cuenta de algo grande: a Sasuke Uchiha le cuesta mucho demostrar lo que siente.- m-me gustas –

En ese momento no pude evitar mostrar una de mis mejores sonrisas, ese frio, arrogante, impertinente, ser me estaba diciendo que gustaba de mí. Me acerque lentamente y me pegue a su cuerpo, me levante en puntas y susurre. – Entonces habrá que hacer algo al respecto.- de inmediato note que su expresión cambio, y mostro esa sonrisa ladeada, casi macabra que solo pertenece a él.

En ese instante empezó a llover de una manera estrepitosa, y un rayo trono fuertemente haciendo que la luz del vecindario se fuese, y quedáramos a oscuras. Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, seguido de que mis pies fueran despegados del suelo. Y caminara a oscuras hacia mi habitación, al llegar me deposito suavemente sobre mi suave cama, me deshice de mi calzado, al igual que él y sentí su peso sobre mi cuerpo en un instante.

Sentí como hundía su cara en mi cuello, y abrace con ternura su cabeza, levanto el rostro y me otorgo un beso suave, que se fue intensificando, al pasar los segundos, terminando en una danzante lucha de lenguas, cuando nos separamos, el me miro con intensidad, y mostro una sonrisa, totalmente diferente a las que yo le había conocido con anterioridad, esta se veía, sincera y amplia. Entonces lo tome del mentón y pose un beso suave sobre su mejilla, seguido tomo las sabanas que reposaban a los pies de la cama y nos cubrió a ambos, se acostó a un lado mío, y me atrajo con uno de sus brazos hacia él, para después abrazarme por la cintura. Me apegue a su pecho y sonreí, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, y tras ese palpitar, quede dormida pocos minutos después.

*******************************************************************************[][][][][][][][][]

La luz se colaba por las hendiduras de la persiana de mi habitación, desperté con lentitud, con la mente en blanco, me quise levantar pero algo me sostenía fuertemente por la cintura, más bien alguien. Voltee y me encontré de frente con Sasuke, quien aun dormía plácidamente, se veía tan tranquilo, casi angelical, reí ante mi pensamiento de que Sasuke Uchiha e veía "angelical" y lo observe de cerca, estaba despeinado, aun traía la ropa del día anterior al igual que yo, y esos orbes ónix, estaban escondidos tras sus blanquecinos párpados.

Me acerque más a él, y susurre en su oído con suma delicadeza – Sasuke despierta…. – enseguida frunció el seño y soltó un bufido, y me pego mas a él como si eso fuese posible.- Sasuke….- volví a repetir junto a su oído, esta vez al regresar a ver su rostro estaba con los ojos semi abiertos y con una expresión total de enfado. Se llevo la mano libre al rostro y empezó a masajearse el puente de la nariz.

- que te ocurre para despertarme tan temprano? – dijo con un deje de molestia.

- si buenos días Sasuke – dije con una ceja en alto y con algo de enfado. Seguido el mostro esa sonrisa ladeada y se acerco a mí.

- buenos días- me susurro antes de darme un corto beso. Y se levanto de la cama, inmediatamente yo hice lo mismo, me vi en el espejo de mi tocador, realmente despeinada, y recién levantada, Sasuke fue al baño a mojarse la cara y salió secándose con una toalla. Imite su acción y me dirigí a la cocina, puse agua a hervir y metí al horno unos panecillos, coloque diferentes mermeladas en la mesa, y serví te para 2, Sasuke me observaba recargado en la puerta de la pequeña cocina, con esa mirada estoica, pero sincera, y espero a que yo le dijera que se podía sentar, para empezar a degustar los panecillos de leche con mermelada y el té de limón, con leche dulce.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, nadie dijo, nada, salo nos limitábamos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, no éramos novios, solo éramos 2 vecinos que se gustaban el uno al otro. Nada más, y con saber eso, ambos estábamos satisfechos.

Terminando el desayuno Sasuke decidió irse a casa a bañar y a cambiar, además tenía unos pendientes en su casa, y yo también tenía cosas que hacer.

- Sakura, vendré por ti a las 6pm me acompañaras a la boda de mi hermano – aviso antes de salir.

- he? Y quien te ha dicho que estoy libre? – dije reprochando su falta de consideración

- nadie, solo quería avisarte – me respondió con esa sonrisa altanera.

-tsk- solté como un quejido- arrogante- y le regrese esa misma sonrisa torcida, haciendo que el acrecentara mas la suya, y finalmente salió de mi casa.

*****************************************************************[][][][][][][][][]][][][][]

Desafortunadamente tenía un duelo pendiente, una situación de vida o muerte se aproximaba a mí, un caos total estaba a punto de ser desatado y yo sería víctima de un interrogatorio interminable porque: iría a comer con las chicas.

Y después de la noche anterior tenia muchísimas cosas que explicar, el comentario de Sasuke, que el estuviese en mi casa cuando llegaron y además el hecho de que estuvimos juntos toda la cena. Suspire con cansancio, alguna vez me habría de enfrentar a ellas, así que "a mal paso darle prisa", y me metí a la ducha para planificar una estrategia que me ayudara a salir viva de la cena, para acompañar a Sasuke a la boda de su hermano Itachi y de shizune.

Salí mas despejada, y me dispuse a enfrentarle con temple de acero, así mismo me puse un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, unos tenis converse clásicos, y una blusa blanca con estampado, me deje el cabello suelto, tome un morral de color negro y Salí de casa rumbo a la casa de Ino, donde nos habíamos quedado de ver todas.

Al llegar pude divisar los autos de Tenten y Hinata en el pórtico, supuestamente Temari también debería estar ahí. Estacione y ya me encontraba tocando el timbre para que empezara la tortura.

- así que por fin llegas Sakura!- anuncio Temari desde la puerta, justo después de abrir.

Pase con delicadeza y una sonrisa de nerviosismo, todas ya se encontraba sentadas en la sala de Ino, mirándome expectantes, al parecer habían esperado mi llegada para empezar con la "platica".

- he! Sakura siéntate estás en tu casa – anuncio Ino desde la cocina, con un aire de amabilidad. Obedecí y me senté al lado de Hinata, mientras que en otro sillón Tenten y Temari nos miraban con interés, minutos después Ino llego con unas cervezas, a todas nos salió una gota de la nuca, eran a penas las 10 am.

Por fin estábamos todas reunidas, y no hubo que esperar mucho para que empezaran las preguntas, lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que yo no era la única victima.

- bueno creo que deberíamos saber los detalles de cómo se dio lo tuyo y lo de Shikamaru no Temari? – empezó Tenten y Temari sonrió nerviosamente.

- b-bueno todo paso muy rápido- dijo rápidamente.

- conociendo a Shikamaru, lo dudo mucho – Temari y yo reímos ante mi comentario, sabíamos bien que Shikamaru se tomaba las cosas con calma, MUCHA calma.

- bueno en realidad paso ayer, en la mañana resulta que paso por mi sin avisar, y pasamos todo el día juntos, fuimos a un lago que está cerca de la ciudad y cuando veníamos de regreso, solamente lo dijo, al principio me quede sin habla, pero después me regreso la voz y acepte estar con él. – Todas la escuchábamos atentas- en realidad no fue romántico ni nada, pero Shikamaru es del tipo de chicos que realmente me atraen.

Por mi parte estaba feliz de escuchar que Temari estuviese con Shikamaru - me alegra que ese flojo por fin hiciera algo sin tomarse mucho tiempo para pensarlo- dije animadamente y Temari me regalo una sonrisa.

-Hinata- dijo Ino, haciendo una voz cantarina que a todas nos erizo la piel, era el turno de Hinata- dinos como te fue con el bakka de Naruto?- todas nos acercamos para saber su respuesta, ya que inmediatamente ella se coloreo como una manzana y abrió los ojos enormemente. O si, algo había pasado, pero conociendo a Hinata no sabíamos si, era algo grande o solamente un pequeño acontecimiento que la ponía nerviosa al recordarlo.

- n-nada, no paso nada con Naruto-kun – dijo jugando con sus dedos, y bajando la mirada.

- vamos Hinata tuvo que haber pasado algo no?, después de todo el viernes te acompaño hasta tu casa, después de la fiesta de Tsunade.- insistió en saber Tenten.

- si Hinata cuéntanos, te podemos dar nuestra opinión y si hizo algo malo, yo misma lastimare al bakka de Naruto – dije muy convencida, haciendo que Hinata me sonriera débilmente.

-b-bueno en realidad no paso nada importante- empezó a relatar Hinata.

_Flash back []_

_-he Hinata-chan ya es algo tarde será bueno que te lleve a tu casa – decía un ruidoso rubio en la puerta del evento en donde se habían despedido ya de varios de sus amigos. _

_- sí, muchas gracias Naruto-kun – decía tímida la ojiperla._

_Rápidamente montaron el llamativo auto naranja del rubio (Naruto-bakka-uzumaki) y se dirigieron a la casa de los hyuuga._

_- bien, te he traído sana y salva Hinata-chan!- decía alegre el rubio mostrando una amplia sonrisa._

_-mu-muchas gracias Naruto-kun – dijo rápidamente la morocha, sonrojándose por el gesto del rubio._

_-he Hinata-chan, quería preguntarte, porque te pones tan roja de repente?- anuncio poniendo una cara de confusión, haciendo que a la chica le saliera una gota tras la cabeza."Naruto-kun realmente es despistado, tal como Sakura lo dijo" pensaba la chica._

_Rápidamente el color en al rostro de Hinata aumento considerablemente, cuando Naruto se le acerco, y le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar que ella no estuviese enferma._

_-no, no estoy enferma Naruto-kun – dijo con mucho nerviosismo en la voz- es solo que me pongo nerviosa cuando estas cerca – dijo tratando que Naruto entendiera por fin a lo que ella se refería._

_-acaso es que no te agrado Hinata-chan?-dijo el rubio con voz vacilante._

_- no! No es eso es que…..- Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos, pero recordó que cierta pelirosa le había dicho que Naruto estaba interesado en ella, pero que era lo demasiado despistado como para hacer algo al respecto. – La verdad Naruto-kun… es que…. Tu… tu….me gustas mucho – dijo lo más rápido que pudo y en un tono algo alto para que el rubio alcanzara a escuchar. De inmediato Hinata bajo del auto y se interno en su casa lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a un rubio impactado y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. _

_Imperceptiblemente el rubio sonrió grandemente y avanzo hacia su apartamento, con cierto sentimiento de felicidad._

_Fin flash back []_

Todas nos quedamos atónitas, acaso había pasado que Hinata le dijera a Naruto lo que siente por él en aquel instante?

- valla Hinata! Realmente no creí que pudieses hacerlo así de fácil- dijo Tenten con escepticismo

- sí pero después te echaste a correr dentro de tu casa no es cierto?, típico de Hinata – dijo Ino en forma de aburrimiento.

- bueno no importa lo que digan, me alegra mucho que por fin le dijeras al bakka de mi hermano, porque en realidad necesita que se lo digan de frente, el no suele entender las indirectas, me alegro mucho por ti Hinata- dije aumentando mi sonrisa- ya verás que dentro de poco andarás de novia con ese cabeza hueca. – comentario con el cual Hinata volvió a ese tono rojizo, que la hace ven tan… pues… Hinata.

- pero si Sakura es experta, mira que traer a ese bombón de Sasuke….. – inicio Ino con malicia.

- si Sakura, hace un par de días lo detestabas, y ahora resulta que están juntos.- me dijo Temari tratando de sacar el cotilleo.

- Sasuke y yo no estamos juntos- dije con firmeza, al parecer las sorprendí, ya que todas me miraron sin entender de lo que yo hablaba.

- como que no están juntos? Si Sasuke mismo dijo anoche que si llevaban una relación no era incumbencia de Naruto, mas lo encontramos en tu casa, cuando te fuimos a buscar, como lo explicas entonces?.- cuestiono Ino

- bueno, es algo complicado, verán, ammm- debería de contarles todo? Bueno si, pero como explicarlo sin que armen alboroto?- bueno la noche de la fiesta Sasuke me beso al llegar a casa, pero eso fue todo, después en la mañana fuimos de compras como les avía explicado antes y pues fue cuando nos encontraron, lo que dijo Sasuke en la cena de ayer, fue solo para que Naruto se callara, en realidad no estamos juntos, tal vez si nos gustamos, pero aun no hay nada más.- explique brevemente.

- tú lo has dicho Saku, _aun_ yo pienso que son tal para cual, ambos son arrogantes, brutos, testarudos y de carácter fuerte, creo que al final terminaran juntos. Además está el hecho de que el es todo un bombón.- dijo Ino poniendo esa voz chillona, que suele hacer al poner en orden a alguien. Voltee a ver a las demás y solamente se dignaban a asentir varias veces con la cabeza. Sonreí nerviosa. Tal vez, Sasuke y yo, si éramos tal para cual.

Voltee distraídamente al reloj de pared de Ino y note algo que me dejo pálida. Se me había hecho tarde.

El reloj marcaba las 5:00pm Sasuke pasaría por mí a las 6:00, solo tenía una hora para arreglarme, para la boda de Itachi y shizune.

- diablos!- grite al ver el reloj, todas me miraron alarmadas- se me ha hecho tarde! Sasuke pasara por mí a las 6:00 no me dará tiempo.- tras unos segundos de análisis mental, me di cuenta que me había echado la soga al cuello, voltee a ver a las chicas y todas hasta Hinata me miraban con cara de "con que Sasuke eh?"

Reí nerviosamente y Salí corriendo antes de que empezaran a preguntar, pero sorpresivamente antes de salir escuche la voz de Ino.

- nosotras también iremos a la boda de shizune! Nos veremos ahí!- como demonios lo sabían? Claro Tsunade debió decirles.

**********************************************************************[][][][][][][]

Llegue a casa hecha un desastre, me metí a bañar lo más rápido posible, y Salí sin saber ni que demonios me pondría para la ocasión, mire el reloj, 5:30. ¿Por qué el tiempo se pasa más rápido cuando menos lo necesitas?

Opte por un vestido rojo de escote regular y destapado de la espalda, era de color rojo oscuro, extrañamente ese color me parecía el mas adecuado, me puse unas zapatillas del mismo color, de taco bajo. El cabello me lo deje suelto, solo con un poco de volumen extra y un brazalete negro ancho, junto con una gargantilla del mismo tono, serian mis accesorios de la noche.

Me maquille con tonos rojizos y mi piel blanca hizo el contraste perfecto, mire el reloj, 5:45 – demonios mi actividad maratónica es impresionante- dije en voz alta al notar lo rápido que casi había terminado de arreglarme. Perfume, bolso, estaba lista.

No tuve que esperar mucho para que alguien tocara la puerta, así que me vi una última vez en el espejo, y me dispuse a abrir.

- que puntual – anuncie al ver a Sasuke recargado en el marco de la puerta, quien no dijo nada, solo se dedico a mirarme de arriba a abajo, me sentí cohibida ante esos ónix que me miraban detenidamente, y me sonroje inevitablemente.

-nada mal- fue lo único que menciono después de verme con detenimiento, "nada mal?" Pero claro que nada mal, fue mi inmediato pensamiento.- te ves hermosa – dijo finalmente para atraerme a sus labios en un beso algo brusco. Si Sasuke era algo animal y brusco conmigo, pero eso me derretía, no sabía porque, pero me volvía loca su actitud posesiva.

Fue hasta cuando nos separamos, que note su vestuario, llevaba puesto un esmoquin, pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca sin fajar, y un saco negro, realmente pensaba ir así a la boda? No llevaba corbata, y ese cabello suyo lo hacía ver aun más informal, pero para que negarlo, se veía _más _ que bien.

Fue después que me había dado cuenta que él había notado mi rápido análisis a su vestuario, y tenía claro esta esa sonrisa suya plasmada al verme recorrerlo con detenimiento. - vámonos – anuncio cuando deje de verlo. Y camino hacia su pórtico en donde ya se encontraba su BMW negro.

Nos montamos en el auto, y no pude evitar notar sus miradas continuas, eso me puso muy nerviosa, y no dije nada en todo el camino. Llegamos a un lugar sumamente bello, parecía ser un castillo del Medievo, y dentro tenia hermosos jardines en donde se estaba organizando todo para la boda, estacionamos, y como niña pequeña no podía esperar a explorar todo ese bello lugar.

- vamos, iremos a ver cómo le va a Itachi- dijo con un deje de burla.

Caminamos atravesando los jardines hasta llegar a una zona de múltiples habitaciones rodeando una fuente, nos acercamos a una y Sasuke toco delicadamente.

- valla al fin llegas Sasuke!- dijo un peculiar personaje, de cabello gris al abrir la puerta, era el hermano de Tsunade, kakashi- pasa, Itachi te espera.

Ambos pasamos y dentro se encontraba, Itachi, kakashi, y me sorprendí al encontrar a mi hermano y a Shikamaru ahí también.

- Naruto! Que hacen aquí!- demande respuestas justo al entrar, y por alguna razón, kakashi e Itachi no dejaban de mirarme con curiosidad.

- Sakura! Qué bueno que llegaste!, Tsunade te espera en la habitación de al lado- me dijo kakashi muy amablemente, pero antes de salir, espere a que mi hermano contestara.

- el viernes después que te fueras Tsunade nos invito a la boda, e incluso nos pidió ser padrinos del hermano del temme. Dijo rápidamente, lo cual me hizo entender todo, el viernes estaba tan estresada que ni siquiera puse atención a lo que Tsunade hubiese dicho en toda la fiesta. Entendiéndolo todo un poco me dispuse a salir – muy buena suerte Itachi-san- le dije cuando pase a su lado y le regale una sonrisa, que él me respondió levemente, al parecer Itachi solía ser mas sociable que el iceberg que solía ser Sasuke.

- es linda bakka-otouto- alcancé a escuchar de la boca de Itachi, justa antes de salir, me coloree de inmediato y me dirigí rumbo a donde Tsunade.

.Toc

- he Sakura ya has llegado- me dijo Ino al abrir la puerta- solo falta que llegue Hinata- y me dejo pasar.

Ahí dentro estaba shizune con su hermoso vestido blanco, Tsunade quien le arreglaba un poco, Ino, Tenten y Temari, pero! Un minuto, había algo extraño en todo esto, Ino, Temari y Tenten llevaban vestidos del mismo color que el mío.

Entonces mi mente trajo a colación algo que había olvidado sin querer.

_Flash back []_

_El viernes en la fiesta de la compañía:_

_- he Sakura ya te he dicho, el domingo será la boda de shizune, te quería pedir que fueses tu y las chicas sus madrinas, y bueno quería pedirle a los cabezas huecas de sus novios que fuesen padrinos de Itachi, que te parece Sakura?_

_- sí, si buena idea (nótese dando el avionazo)_

_- bueno y ya que estamos en eso, que color deberían ir las madrinas?- Tsunade se puso un dedo en la barbilla y shizune se acerco en aquel instante._

_- que ocurre Tsunade?- cuestiono la morocha._

_- shizune de qué color deberían ir las madrinas, ya le he pedido a Sakura y a sus compañeras que nos ayuden.- mientras tanto una Sakura se la pasaba pensando en cierto azabache, ignorando la conversación de la rubia y la morocha._

_- bueno el rojo me parece adecuado – dijo shizune- si que sea de rojo, un rojo oscuro._

_- bueno rojo será!- dijo Tsunade volteando a ver a la pelirosa- tienes algún vestido rojo quemado u oscuro Sakura?_

_- he? A! si. Si tengo un vestido rojo-_

_- bueno entonces yo les avisare a las demás- dijo Tsunade alejándose de donde estaba la ojiverde._

_- he? Espera un vestido rojo para qué? –susurro después la pelirosa_

_Fin flash back []_

Abrí enormemente los ojos, como había olvidado algo así?, demonios me sostuve la cabeza con desesperación, ojala Tsunade no se dé cuenta que he olvidado que sería madrina de shizune. De pronto sentí muchas miradas sobre mí, todas observaban desubicadas, como le agarraba el cabello con desesperación y hacia una mueca de horror, debía tranquilizarme, después de todo, llevaba el vestido adecuado no?

- he! Bueno y alguien me explica cómo está el asunto?- dije para tranquilizar el ambiente

- bueno, pues todas nos dirigiremos a donde el templo a las 7, y entraran las madrinas junto con los padrinos en este orden: Ino y Sai, Karin y Suigetsu, Tenten y Neji, Hinata y Naruto, y finalmente tu con Sasuke.

- he? Yo porque al último?- dije haciendo un puchero

- porque al parecer te ha ido bastante bien con el amargado del mocoso – dijo Tsunade mirándome pícaramente.- yo tenía razón, tú eras el remedio de ese arrogante – sonrió Tsunade con superioridad.

Solté un suspiro de resignación – he! Pero y quien son Karin y Suigetsu? – dije después de analizar la lista.

- yo soy Karin –

De pronto una chica de cabello rojo y lentes salió de una de las puertas de la habitación, me miro con superioridad y después se fue a uno de los espejos a maquillarse más. Analice un poco a todas nosotras, Temari llevaba un vestido largo con corte lateral, y un ligero escote, Ino llevaba uno corto como el mío arriba de la rodilla y de tipo strapless , y Karin llevaba un vestido sumamente corto con un escote exagerado.

- Sakura Karin es una amiga de la familia y Suigetsu fue con Sasuke a la misma universidad, después en la fiesta lo conocerás- me dijo aclarando Tsunade

- mucho gusto- dije cuando Tsunade termino y alcancé a escuchar un bufido de su parte, esa Karin no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. En ese instante llego Hinata un tanto apurada se disculpo por la tardanza y noto el ambiente pesado entre la pelirroja y yo, así que decidió quedarse quieta hasta que empezara la ceremonia.

- he Sakura no te preocupes solo que esta celosa- me susurro Ino al acercármele – celosa? Pregunte en susurros.

- sí, es que el parecer Karin está enamorada de Sasuke desde hace un buen tiempo, pero él nunca se intereso con ella, y cuando se entero que tú estabas con él, por un comentario que hizo Tsunade, creo que se las ha agarrado contra ti.

Sonreí con satisfacción, así que esa zanahoria estaba enamorada de _mi Sasuke?_, porque sí Sasuke era mío.

Pronto dio la hora y nos dirigimos a donde el templo, no tardaron en llegar los padrinos, en un santiamén conocí al tal Suigetsu, era como decirlo. Peculiar. Tenía una sonrisa macabra pero era bastante agradable a mi parecer. Empezó la música y empezaron a salir las parejas. Al fin de último salimos nosotros, y varios de los invitados me miraban con curiosidad. Probablemente preguntándose ¿Quién es esa chica que esta con el arrogante de Sasuke Uchiha?

Finalmente llegamos a donde Itachi esperaba y nos pusimos a un lado, los más cercanos a los novios éramos Sasuke y yo.

Entro shizune y no pude evitar mirar la cara de Itachi, se veía tan feliz, y seguro, sentí entonces que shizune era muy afortunada, y mire atentamente la ceremonia, y así me distraje un poco del hecho de que Karin no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sasuke. Si yo Sakura Haruno estaba _celosa._

Al terminar la ceremonia todos nos dirigimos a los jardines en donde seria la fiesta. En donde por cierto Sasuke no se me despegaba ni un momento y miraba con desprecio a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a verme o sonreírme. Me pareció divertida su actitud, pero en cuanto las mujeres del lugar empezaron a comérselo con los ojos, se me quito la diversión y me aferre mas a él. Ambos éramos demasiado posesivos.

- he Sasuke!- un chico de cabello celeste se acerco a donde estábamos con una peculiar sonrisa.-

- Suigetsu- fue lo único que respondió

- pero mira que bella señorita te acompaña Sasuke, te envidio- probablemente con ese comentario me puse roja, ya que Suigetsu amplio más su sonrisa, y Sasuke me aferro más de la cintura.- yo que solamente acompaño a la bruja pelos rojos que anda por ahí-

-a quien dices bruja!- le reprocho Karin dándole un fuerte codazo- hola Sasuke-kun – saludo de una manera totalmente desagradable.

-mph Karin – saludo Sasuke de mala manera – con su permiso – dijo y ambos nos retiramos hacia donde se encontraban el bakka de mi hermano, Sai, Tenten, Ino, Hinata y Shikamaru. En donde se escuchaba la ruidosa conversación de mi hermano.

- he Sakura-chan! Esta genial el lugar, no es cierto?- dijo justo cuando llegamos hasta ellos.

- si Naruto es bellísimo- le respondí con alegría.

De pronto Tsunade se acerco, y nos anuncio que pronto servirían la cena, todos nos sentamos en la mesa y empezaron a servir el delicioso banquete. Cenamos tranquilamente junto con nuestros amigos.

Terminando la cena la fiesta se amenizo mas al empezar a bailar todos en la pista, no falto el que se embriago y hacia y decía cosas sin incongruencia, realmente era una fiesta muy animada.

- he Sasuke te animas a bailar? – dijo shizune quien se nos acerco junto con Itachi, y Sasuke tras un suspiro de aburrimiento y resignación acepto la invitación.

- y que hay de ti Sakura? No gustas bailar? – escuche una voz grave detrás mío, voltee y me encontré con la mirada tranquila de Itachi. Le ofrecí mi mano con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Itachi me condujo hasta el centro de la pista de baile en donde comenzamos a bailar con tranquilidad, debo admitir que me puso muy nerviosa, Itachi y Sasuke aunque parecidos en el exterior, eran completamente diferentes, Itachi era amable y sonriente, según se por parte de shizune también suele ser bromista y algo arrogante, como todos los de su familia. En cambio Sasuke era don arrogancia en persona, y solamente reía y bromeaba extrañamente con Naruto, ya que con Itachi parecía llevar una extraña rivalidad amistosa. Sasuke no tenía mucho carisma, pero su hermano parecía todo lo contrario.

- te la estas pasando bien Sakura? – me pregunto después de unos segundos de baile, en los cuales procese todo lo anterior

- si claro! Es una fiesta _muy _ entretenida. – conteste inmediatamente.

- me sorprende que mi hermano haya encontrado una chica tan linda – dijo después de un rato de silencio, levante la ceja en señal de que no entendía a que se refería. – tú sabes, conociendo su carácter, pensé que la única que lo aguantase debía ser un ogro igual que el – reí disimuladamente ante el comentario de Itachi.- veras soy su hermano y ni yo sé bien que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi bakka otouto.

Sonreí ampliamente, yo tampoco sabía lo que pensaba Sasuke todo el tiempo, pero ese misterio me hacía sentirme más atraída hacia él.

- pero me alegra que al fin ese cabeza hueca, encontrara una chica tan linda como tú, ya que temí que terminara volviéndose homosexual, porque nunca le conocí una novia estable.

Enseguida que Itachi termino de decir lo último, una mano se coloco sobre su hombro apretándolo con fuerza, nos separamos y volteamos a ver quien interrumpía, cuando vi que Sasuke sostenía a su hermano por su hombro y sus ojos se veían gélidos y amenazantes, a decir verdad con esa mirada cualquiera temblaría de miedo, pero algo me decía que los comentarios de Itachi eran los culpables del estado colérico de Sasuke.

- Oh! Aquí estas bakka otouto! le decía a Sakura-chan, lo mucho que me alegra que estén juntos – observe la cara de Itachi y era completamente de _burla._

Sabiendo que Sasuke se creía el macho de machos insinuarle a su acompañante que Sasuke podría ser _del otro bando _supuse que lo pondría colérico, y si, ahí estaba Sasuke queriendo destripar a su hermano con la mirada, y Itachi como respuesta solo se limitaba a verlo con gracia.

-corre… - se escucho de Sasuke, en un tono bajo y con la voz aun más grave que de costumbre, con ese toque amenazador made Uchiha. Creí que estaría bromeando, acaso le estaba diciendo que lo golpearía? Aunque conociendo a Sasuke todo puede llegar a pasar.

- creo que shizune me busca, nos veremos Sakura-chan, bakka otouto – y cuando voltee a ver Itachi, ya no estaba. Que hermanos tan…. interesantes. Pensé.

Después del pequeño incidente con Itachi, Sasuke no se me separo en toda la noche, y aunque me sentía bien a su lado, su lado celoso y sobreprotector me hacía mucha gracia.

Después de un rato se hizo algo tarde, lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Sasuke pareció tener la misma idea que yo y nos fuimos después de despedirnos de todos los presentes. Nos montamos en el BMW negro, rumbo a casa.

**********************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

_Konnichiiwaa!_

_:D aquí les dejo otro capi del fic -3-_

_Spero me perdonen la tardanza, pero es que mis lagunas mentales absorben mi imaginación y a veces me trabo con la historia, pero prometo traerles el siguiente capi, cuídense mucho!_

_Arigatou por leer. Este capi merece un reviiew?_

_Saquuchiha._


	8. Punto Y Aparte

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Comentarios de autora: (paréntesis)

Advertencia: lemon…

Capitulo 8: Punto y aparte.

Llegamos sin improvistos, Sasuke estaciono frente a su pórtico y apago el auto silenciando el suave ronroneo del auto. Salimos de la fiesta y sabía con certeza que algo le molestaba al pelinegro, pero decidí no preguntar en el trayecto, a pesar de lo que los demás creían Sasuke era un libro abierto. Solo hacía falta fijarse en pequeñas expresiones faciales. Sin duda no era fácil conocer el estado de ánimo del azabache, pero después de todos nuestros afortunados y desafortunados encuentros adopte rápidamente la capacidad de observar con detenimiento a su rostro para descifrar lo que el arrogante de mi vecino decía tan solo con un movimiento facial.

Nadie dijo nada. El auto estaba en total silencio y al parecer nadie aun decidía salir del auto.

Suspire sonoramente y abrí el auto de mi lado, baje rápidamente y Sasuke al ver mi acción, la imito de inmediato. Me quede en frente de la puerta de mi casa, sentía tras de mí a Sasuke, esperaba que yo abriera la puerta, al parecer no necesitaba invitación para querer entrar a mi residencia. No le discutí, abrí la puerta y ambos pasamos al interior de inmediato, Sasuke seguía detrás de mí en la obscuridad, como esperando a que yo dijese algo, enseguida me saco de quicio el hecho de que me siguiera como una sombra por toda la casa, llegando a la cocina seguramente mi cara de desesperación era evidente, dejándose ver solamente por la luz de luna llena que se colaba por las ventanas de la sala y la cocina.

- qué demonios? – me voltee y lo encare, le mire, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido – que te pasa Sasuke? Desde que salimos de la boda de Itachi estas de malas. Y no creas que no me doy cuenta! Porque es más que evidente que algo te molesta.

-mph!- contesto seguido de un gruñido, pareció mirarme lo suficiente para notar que yo empezaba a molestarme de su silencio – Itachi no debió hablar de mas en la fiesta, además aun no olvido como algunos imbéciles te miraban embobados – dijo finalmente frunciendo un poco más el seño.

Y entonces empecé a reírme con tanta fuerza que no paso mucho para que me empezara a doler el estomago, y seguido Sasuke frunció aun más el seño, con cada carcajada fruncía aun más el seño y un tic aparecía en su ceja derecha.

- no me parece gracioso Sa-ku-ra. – dijo cerrando los ojos aun con el tic en su ceja presente

- hahaha como no hahahaha que te molestaras solo por eso hahahaha – no podía dejar de reír, tuve que esperar unos minutos a que se me pesara el efecto. – Sasuke eres tan…

-tan…..?- repitió casi después de mi

- infantil – respondí mirándolo con burla, a lo que el encrudeció el rostro un poco.

Se acerco peligrosamente a mi – no es que sea infantil Sakura, es solo que no me gusta que miren o toquen lo que es mío - me susurro al oído cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de este. En ese instante me separe un poco de el

-tuyo? Y desde cuando soy de tu propiedad- respondí con el ceño fruncido, pero con claro tono de broma.

-mmm- pareció meditarlo un poco – desde el momento en el que optaste por mudarte al lado, haciendo que te prestara demasiada atención. – dijo plantando su sonrisa torcida de inmediato

_Demasiada atención._

Si bien era cierto que Sasuke no congeniaba con nadie que fuese estrictamente necesario, conmigo pasaba mucho tiempo o decía más de un "mph" al momento de contestar, desde que nos conocimos.

Sonreí abiertamente, yo no tenía la culpa de llamar tanto su _atención_, mentalmente amplié mas mi sonrisa.

- y eso me hace ser de tu propiedad? – dije levantando una ceja retadoramente.

- si,- fue lo que alcance a escuchar antes de que presurosamente esfumara la distancia entre nosotros y me aferrara a él tomando de mi cintura con ambas manos, y atrapando mis labios en un beso.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y me apretó más de la cintura, apegándome aun mas a él, si es que eso era posible. Dejo mi boca para dejar un camino húmedo hasta la clavícula bajando por el inicio de mis senos, cuando le jale del cabello lentamente reclamando sus labios con ansiedad.

Recorrió con una de sus manos, la silueta de mis caderas y me apretó un muslo con fiereza, haciéndome soltar un suspiro, enrede mis piernas en su cadera, rozando ligeramente nuestros sexos en un toque superficial, Sasuke soltó un pequeño gemido de lo mas ronco, nos separamos y avanzo hasta que sentí mi espalda chocar levemente con lo que debería ser la pared del pasillo, el tenía una de sus manos en mi muslo derecho, mientras con la otra contorneaba mi cintura y mi espalda, mientras volvíamos a unir nuestras bocas en un beso adictivo y salvaje, le quite con maestría la corbata que llevaba puesta, la tire al piso al igual que su camisa, la cual tuvo la misma suerte, me aferre a su espada al sentir que mordía y succionaba mi cuello provocado una ola de placer, mientras que con una de sus manos bajaba lentamente el cierre del vestido que yo aún conservaba puesto, jalo los tirantes hacia abajo provocando que la parte de arriba de mi anatomía quedase al descubierto, solamente protegida por un sostén negro sin tirantes, me aparte levemente para descubrir como miraba el sostén .

- ni se te ocurra romperlo, realmente me gusta- le susurre al oído refiriéndome al sostén, pude imaginarme su sonrisa cuando rápidamente desabrocho el sujetador y lo dejo resbalarse por mis brazos, aparte las manos de su espalda para que el sostén callera libremente al piso.

Sasuke atrapo con premura uno de mis pechos en su boca, haciendo que yo hiciese la cabeza para atrás al sentir el contacto, solté un sonoro suspiro cuando apretó ligeramente el pezón entre sus dientes y le daba atención a mi otro seno con su mano izquierda. Dejo mis senos para subir lentamente por la clavícula y el cuello hasta llegar a mi boca, deshice el amarre de mis piernas para bajar lentamente al piso, donde una vez ya de pie, el vestido resbalo libremente por mis piernas hasta encontrarse con el piso.

Deje su boca un instante, y se recargo con ambas manos en la pared, dejándome atrapada entre el pequeño espacio entre este, mordí su labio inferior y después hice un camino de besos hasta la esquina de su quijada en donde deje otra suave marca con mis dientes, mientras que mis manos trabajaban en el cinturón negro, cuando por fin lo desabroche me encontraba mordiendo el níveo cuello de Sasuke, haciéndole soltar ligeros gemidos por la presión ejercida. Continúe con mi labor y desabroche el pantalón de vestir negro, lo baje con cuidado, hasta que por fin cayó libremente hasta el suelo. Sasuke volvió a tomarme de los muslos y me levanto, haciendo que enroscara de nuevo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, me beso con ansiedad y salvajismo, como solo Sasuke suele hacerlo, una de mis manos se escapo entre el pequeño espacio de nuestros cuerpos, encontrándose con el borde del bóxer de Sasuke.

Ingrese mi mano con cuidado, encontrándome rápidamente con el duro miembro de Sasuke, el cual ya palpitaba desde hacía ya tiempo atrás, lo tome con cuidado y Sasuke soltó un gruñido dentro de mi boca de lo más sensual que jamás haya oído en mi vida.

Baje lentamente el bóxer hasta que fue a dar donde el pantalón, tome su miembro nuevamente y lo masajee con lentitud hasta que Sasuke soltó un gruñido de frustración, sonreí. Aparte mi mano y Sasuke en un movimiento brusco me pego contra la pared aun mas, haciéndome sentir su miembro pegado a mi entrada, solamente existían como barrera mis ya húmedas bragas de encaje negro, al sentir el contacto inevitablemente ambos soltamos un gemido ronco.

Sasuke me levanto aun mas haciéndome quedar de rodillas, sosteniéndome de la cintura, y mis rodillas apoyadas en su cadera, lamio con suavidad mi abdomen y mi ombligo los cuales le habían quedado frente a la cara, mientras que con su mano libre bajo mis bragas, con una tortuosa lentitud, se estaba vengando por lo de hace rato. Cuando las bajo hasta mis rodillas, me cargo de manera que estire mis piernas en el aire, dejando salir la prenda con libertad, recobre la postura anterior, arrodillada sobre su cadera, y acerco su mano a mi parte más sensible, la recorrió haciéndome soltar un suspiro bastante ruidoso, y como respuesta hale de su cabello haciéndole mirar hacia arriba, cruzamos miradas, y note una mirada peligrosa en su rostro, sorprendentemente me excite más al verlo mirarme de esa forma, y sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y fruncir un poco el seño por el placer, me sonroje intensamente y abrí la boca levemente para dejar escapar un pequeño pero agudo gemido.

Introdujo otro, haciéndome repetir el éxtasis, y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esos ónixs que me miraban intensamente, los empezó a sacar e introducirá un ritmo medio, mientras que yo no apartaba la mirada de él, impidiendo que gemidos salieran de mi boca. Los saco y pude notar que su mano estaba bastante mojada, me sonroje por el hecho y para mi asombro se llevo la mano a la boca, los lamio con lentitud, mientras me bajaba a su altura, enrede las piernas a su cadera, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos, nos miramos una vez más, note su sonrisa, aun sin notar que yo tenía una igual plasmada en mi rostro.

En una sola estocada se adentro en mi haciéndome soltar un gruñido por la intromisión, se detuvo para que yo me acostumbrara a su nada pequeño tamaño, y cuando ya estuve a gusto con él en mi interior, empezó a embestir, primero despacio para después convertirse en embestidas fuertes, profundas y sumamente placenteras, mis gemidos probablemente ya eran algo altos, y le oía soltar algunos roncos e igualmente fuertes a Sasuke.

Sentía nuestros cuerpos perlados en sudor por el esfuerzo, movía mis caderas al incesante y brusco compas que Sasuke movía las suyas, me tenia fuertemente apretada de los glúteos y de la cintura, mientras que yo clavaba mis uñas en su espalda debido al placer que él me proporcionaba. Sentí contraerse mi interior, mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse de placer, arquee mi espalda y me abrace fuertemente de Sasuke. Llegue al éxtasis mas preciado y pude notar que segundos después Sasuke también, al cerrar sus ojos y soltar un realmente fuerte gemido de parte de ambos, para inmediatamente sentir su cálida esencia derramarse dentro de mí.

Ambos estábamos exhaustos, tanto que ni siquiera notamos en hecho de que fuimos a parar al piso del pasillo, recostados sobre nuestras ropas, ambos tratábamos de regular nuestra respiración, yo estaba encima de Sasuke, y el aun estaba en mi interior , pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos pudiésemos respirar con naturalidad.

Sasuke se levanto sin menor esfuerzo, aun conmigo amarrada a su cintura, camino hasta mi habitación y me recostó con suavidad, salió por fin de mi, y se acostó a mi lado, trayendo consigo las sabanas que descansaban al pie de la cama, ya acostados me abrazo posesivamente de la cintura sacándome una sonrisa y con el palpitar de su corazón caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

***************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][]

..

Escuche un molesto sonido pero estaba demasiado a gusto durmiendo para averiguar de qué se trataba, cuando escuche un gruñido en mi oído y tras esto como algo se impactaba con fuerza contra la pared. Este hecho pareció sacarme de mi letargo y tranquilamente empecé a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue la ventana, con las cortinas cerradas, un brisa fresca muy relajante, un brazo rodeando mi cintura con agarre firme, no tarde mucho para notar que estaba desnuda, y trate de recordar el día anterior, mientras las imágenes se apoderaban de mi, mi rostro enrojecía con tanta rapidez que pensé que en cualquier momento me explotaría la cabeza. Finalmente tras mi escena de sonrojo, me voltee para encontrarme con Sasuke quien todavía dormía plácidamente a mi lado, lo mire unos instantes y sonreí, después recordé los sonidos que me hicieron levantarme.

Alcé un poco la cabeza y pude notar mi despertador en el suelo, después de probablemente alguien lo aventara con rudeza contra la pared. Saque mis conclusiones de que había sido Sasuke después que el aparatito interrumpiera su dormir. Entonces como un golpe a la cabeza recordé que hoy era lunes y que llegaría tarde si no me daba prisa. Abría que despertar a Sasuke.

- Sasuke…- moví suavemente su hombro, sin respuesta- Sasuke!- repetí la acción y esta vez pareció que surtió efecto, el azabache empezaba a abrir sus ojos.

- mph Sakura que pasa? – dijo con el tono más adormilado que jamás pudiese existir, cerró los ojos por la luz y frunció el seño, me mordí el labio, incluso adormilado y despeinado Sasuke era irresistible.

- que ya son las 7 y tenemos que ir a trabajar- pareció que por fin le cayó el veinte ya que abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- tsk!- fue lo único que oí decirle, me acerque a él y le plantee un beso salvaje, que el gustoso y sin reproches acepto mi gesto.

- buenos días – dije al separarme y salir de la cama con una de las sabanas enroscada en mi cuerpo. Sentí su mirada cuando me levante y lo voltee a ver, estaba sentado en la cama, con la parte superior descubierta y la sabana solo cubría lo necesario, me mordí la lengua, ya se me hacia tarde, no debía distraerme con el modelo griego que estaba en mi cama.

Pero al parecer algo así paso por su mente al recorrerme completamente. – Me voy a bañar o llegare tarde – dije inmediatamente.

- si yo también, me iré a mi casa a bañar y vestir, regreso para almorzar algo,- dijo antes de levantarse de la cama, a diferencia de mí, sin sabana que le tapase, mostrándome _toda_ su anatomía. Enrojecí cuando el noto mi expresión de vergüenza y sonrió altaneramente.

- entonces te veo en unos minutos – dije desapareciendo mi sonrojo y como venganza, dejando caer la sabana que llevaba puesta, y sin ver la expresión de Sasuke me metí al baño.

Me di una buena ducha mientras recordaba una vez más las escenas de la noche anterior, llegando solamente a una indiscutible conclusión.

_El sexo con Sasuke era increíble._

Salí de la ducha y me arregle para el trabajo, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro entubado y unas zapatillas negras con taco bajo. Una blusa de manga corta blanca, me hice una coleta de caballo dejando unos mechones en mi rostro y orejas, me puse el reloj de muñeca, me maquille levemente y me dirigí a la cocina.

Puse agua para café, tostadas a calentarse, saque las mermeladas, y freí unas salchichas con ensalada y mucho jitomate.

.Toc.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome con Sasuke recargado en el marco y podía notar su cabello aun mojado. Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y serví la mesa. Estábamos comiendo en silencio, lanzándonos miradas furtivas de vez en cuando.

- estuvo divertido anoche no crees? – me pregunto poniendo esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta.

Enrojecí, pero pronto pasó al notar el juego en el que me había metido. – Claro, más de lo que esperaba – respondí con naturalidad.

- Sakura….- me llamo y voltee a verle con curiosidad – no soy infantil, el hecho de que no quiera que cualquier baboso mire a mi novia como un trozo de carne en época de hambruna, no quiere decir que lo sea.

Casi me suelto a reír por el hecho de que todavía recordase eso, sino fuera por el pequeño detalle de que me había llamado como su _novia. _

Sonreí. Con ternura, con pasión, con amor. – claro que entiendo, pero a mí no me interesa ningún baboso que no seas tú. - Inmediatamente apareció un tic en su ceja derecha.

- me acabas de decir baboso Sa-ku-ra?- dijo en un tono amenazador, sonreí me encantaba cabrearlo.

- en lo absoluto, solo que de igual manera no me agrada que cualquier piruja te coma con la mirada, mas no puedo mirarlas feo a todas o sí?- dije llevándome un bocado de comida a la boca.

- acaso estas celosa Sakura? – su enojo paso a ser autosuficiencia.

- no tanto como tu Sasuke. – respondí, iniciando una batalla de miradas, hasta que voltee a ver el reloj de pared que indicaba mi retraso para el trabajo. – Ya es tarde, me debo ir – dije rápidamente y me levante de la mesa

- hoy no estaré en casa, me toca turno en la noche, te veo hasta mañana – me dijo justo cuando tomaba mi abrigo.

- está bien, entonces hasta mañana- respondí acercándome para besarlo con suavidad – cierra cuando te vayas!- alcance a decir antes de cruzar la puerta, sin no fuese por el trabajo me hubiese quedado un rato mas con mi novio. Pero no quería que Tsunade me colgara por llegar tarde….. No otra vez.

Metí mis cosas a mi auto y entonces note una escena bastante interesante, de la casa de enfrente salía un castaño de apariencia perezosa y aun bostezando, al parecer se acababa de levantar. Sonreí maliciosamente.

- buenos días Shikamaru! – grite desde el otro lado de la acera, llamando la atención de este quien se sobresalto un poco, para después levantar una mano en señal de saludo. Casi en seguida salió una rubia, quien al mirarme se sonrojo de lo lindo, Haciéndome sonreír triunfante, al parecer esos empezaban a llevarse _muy_ bien.

Empezaba a disfrutar de mi victoria, cuando de la puerta salió Sasuke, con una taza de café en la mano, y aun se notaba su cabello un tanto húmedo. Y se recargo cómodamente en el marco de mi puerta – que no tenias prisa Sakura? – me dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-ah si!- me metí rápidamente al auto y arranque el suave motor, cuando estuve a punto de partir, note que Shikamaru también había arrancado su auto y avanzo dejándome ver la mirada y la sonrisa arrogante de Temari. Tonto Sasuke porque tenía que salir de mi casa cuando estaba dejando en evidencia a Temari? Solté un frustrado gruñido ahora no tenia con que chantajear a mi querida vecina. Por culpa de Sasuke me había metido en un "_si tú dices algo, yo también lo hare" _

Ya hablaría con Temari después. Vi el reloj. Ahora era todavía más tarde, Tsunade me colgaría.

*******************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][]

Sospechosamente todo iba muy bien, no me había encontrado con la puerca, ni con Tsunade para interrogarme lo del día anterior, sorpresivamente tampoco me había topado con Hinata o con Tenten, pero eso no hacía nada más que ponerme alerta, ya que antes de la tormenta, viene la calma.

FRENTONAAAA! – dicho y hecho, ahí venia la tormenta, vestida y disfrazada de una escandalosa rubia de ojos azules.

Solté un gran suspiro mientras la veía acercarse a mi oficina a pasos agigantados, lo mas peligroso del asunto es que no venia sola, tras ella se notaba otra mata rubia que parecía mas tranquila, símbolo que sería aun peor que enfrentarse a la ojiazul, unos ojos perla, y unos chunguitos a lo lejos. Acaso debían de venir todas? Y porque justamente cuando tengo cosas que hacer?

Entraron todas a mi oficina en un silencio sepulcral, Tsunade cerró la puerta de la oficina con llave, y todas me miraban con sospecha.

- Sakura nos has de contar todo lo que ha ocurrido entre tú y el mocoso en este instante – dijo Tsunade en un tono peligroso, que acaso no eran ellas mis amigas? No deberían apoyarme antes de armar un interrogatorio? Solté un suspiro, de donde coños había sacado a esas amigas de pacotilla?

- realmente tiene que ser ahora? – dije poniendo una cara de cansancio total.

- si – respondió Ino.

- Bueno….- empecé mi relato, desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, avance rápidamente por la anécdota, hasta terminar en el día de ayer, en el que sin miramientos las sorprendí con mi sinceridad al hablar de la noche anterior, obviamente excluyendo algunos detalles insignificantes, cuando termine, Tsunade estaba parada escuchándome asombrada y las demás estaban sentadas en las sillas frente a mi escritorio con una expresión digna de un poema.

- KIAAA! – se escucho el grito de Ino justo unos segundos tras la historia, salto el escritorio y estaba abrazándome de una manera sofocante. Mientras decía cosas inentendibles.

- bueno es bueno saber que por fin el mocoso haya sentado cabeza, en lo personal son tal para cual, más le vale no arruinarlo o lo dejo sin habilidad reproductiva – dijo Tsunade sonriendo exageradamente y levantando su puño a la altura de su rostro en una seña de amenaza.

Note como Tenten y Hinata me miraban con sus mejores sonrisas plasmadas, les devolví el gesto una vez que me deshice del abrazo de Ino. Después de todo no eran tan malas amigas.

Después de enterarse de todo dispusieron a salir de mi oficina- Hinata- le llame antes de que agarrara camino hacia su cubículo.

- si Sakura?- me dijo en voz baja.

- quédate, quiero hablar contigo- le dije de manera amena, pero la vi tragar saliva, acaso Hinata tenía algo que esconderme?

-d-dime que necesitas Sakura – dijo en su habitual bajo tono de voz.

Sonreí con ternura – nee Hinata acaso no me contaras lo que paso con mi hermano?- levante una ceja como interrogante – en la boda de Itachi les veía muy juntos- Hinata enrojeció a más no poder.- vamos Hinata no me vendrás con el cuento de que nada ha pasado o sí?-

- bueno Sakura yo ….. – empezó mas roja que un tomate, solo esperaba que no sufriera uno de sus acostumbrados desmayos.

_Flash back._

_Una apresurada Hinata llegaba a donde sus amigas, para la boda de shizune, iba corriendo, temiendo que se le hiciera tarde, por fin entro en el lugar donde estaban los cuartos donde se arreglaban en novio y la novia, y al pasar por una puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a un ojiazul de cabello amarillo._

_- Naruto-kun – la chica se sonrojo, y se detuvo casi frente a la puerta, el distraído rubio cuando cruzo su mirada con la de ella se quedo estático, y con un pequeño sonrojo le mostro una sonrisa._

_-Hinata-chan – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella le escuchara._

_- ah! Naruto quieres quitarte de la puerta de una vez?- se oyó desde dentro de la habitación, justo cuando le daba un fuerte zape al rubio para que dejara libre el paso.-_

_- ah Que tal Hinata? – Saludo el castaño que había salido del cuarto-_

_-Shikamaru- respondió la chica con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

_- el cuarto de las madrinas es aquel, supongo que lo estas buscando – dijo una tercera voz, un chico de cabello largo y elegante traje salía de la misma habitación –_

_- sí, muchas gracias Itachi-san- respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa algo tímida – nos veremos luego – Shikamaru, Naruto-kun- dijo para después dirigirse rápidamente a donde las demás._

_Fin flash back_

-mmm ya veo así que no se vieron antes de la boda – dije interrumpiendo a Hinata de su relato, eso explicaba porque había llagado tan apresurada, sonrojada y nerviosa.

- sí, antes de la ceremonia prácticamente solo nos saludamos – me respondió inmediatamente.

- bueno continua por favor Hinata – le dije.

_Flash back._

_Después de la ceremonia todos acudieron rápidamente a donde se celebraría la fiesta._

_- Hinata-chan – Naruto se las habían ingeniado para encontrar a Hinata en al tumulto de gente, se acerco y le jalo levemente de la mano para llamar su atención._

_- n -Naruto-kun - la chica se sonrojo, más por el hecho de que le tuviese agarrada de la mano, que porque le estuviese hablando._

_-Hinata yo quería hablar de lo que me dijiste la noche de la fiesta de la vieja – dijo con un notable sonrojo en su zorruno rostro._

_-n-Naruto-kun yo…. No… .No me tienes que …..Decir..Nada- empezó a tartamudear._

_Para ese momento se encontraban solos en el pasillo que conducía hacia el salón, donde ya empezaba a sonar la música._

_- Hinata yo solo – trago saliva con dificultad – quería decirte – hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos – tu también me gustas mucho._

_Hinata en lugar de desmayarse y sonrojarse, mostro una linda sonrisa, y se lanzo a abrazar al rubio, pero cuando noto su arrebatada acción, se despego un poco.- p-perdón yo- empezó a excusarse_

_- no tienes que disculparte de nada Hinata-chan- dijo antes de acercarse con lentitud, y posar sus labios sobre los de la chica que, en un principio se alarmo, pero después cerró los ojos y correspondió el dulce y tímido beso._

_Después de eso, se marcharon hacia la fiesta en donde en ningún momento se separaron. Finalmente Naruto la llevo a su casa y tras un dulce beso se despidieron. – soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo Hinata-chan – le dijo antes de partir, dejado a una Hinata sonrojada, sonriente y exageradamente feliz._

_Fin flash back._

-Kiiaaaa! – no pude evitar chillar de la emoción, Hinata incluso se tapo los oídos.- oh Hinata que bien! Me alegro tanto que por fin el bakka de mi hermano haya hecho algo bien- le dije dándole un efusivo abrazo que por supuesto ella correspondió.

- arigatou Sakura- me dijo en un tono bajito.

- a pero que felicidad todo sale según mis planes – dije mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras que Hinata me miraba con duda.

- tus planes? - me preguntó curiosa

- eh? A no! No es nada, he he vamos anda al trabajo que hay mucho que hacer – le dije mostrándole la pila de papeles que estaban sobre mi lugar.

Dicho y hecho ese día me la pase en la oficina matándome de trabajo, pero por alguna razón me sentía muy animada, tal vez sería porque en realidad todo estaba saliendo muy bien.

Salí de trabajar, y pase al supermercado a hacer unas compras, cosas que había olvidado comprar cuando me acompaño Sasuke. Me fui a la casa, y vi una película que pasaban en televisión mientras comía una ración de ramen instantáneo que encontré en la alacena. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta.

- Sakura buenas noches – saludo Temari justo cuando abrí la puerta.

- Temari pasa estás en tu casa- le respondí amablemente.

Ambas nos dirigimos a la sala y nos miramos unos segundos para después, empezarnos a reír a carcajadas.

-Shikamaru eh?- le dije alzando una ceja.

-Sasuke he? – me respondió imitando mi gesto. Seguimos con las risas.

- quieres ramen? Te puedo preparar uno- le dije señalando en que había empezado a comer.

-claro, necesito comida urgentemente, estuve trabajando todo el día – soltó un bufido de frustración.

Empezamos a comer alegremente mientras platicábamos de nuestro agotado día.

- y… que tan bueno es Sasuke en la cama? – me atragante con mis fideos, nunca espere una pregunta tan directa.

- muy bueno…..- jugué con mis palillos, tenía un sonrojo presente – realmente bueno. – mire a Temari que me observaba con burla – y que tal es Shikamaru?-

- a pesar de lo que se ve, se esfuerza bastante en la cama- me respondió sin tapujos.

Ambas soltamos a reír. Después saque una botella de sake que descansaba en la alacena.

- me apetece un trago – le dije mostrando la botella- gustas un poco?

- claro. – me respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Necesitábamos un momento de relajación después de un día tan ajetreado. …..

.piii!

Se escuchaba a lo lejos un pitido algo apagado, me levante y mire a mí alrededor. Había al menos 4 botellas vacías de sake, Temari estaba más que dormida en el sillón de al lado, la televisión estaba prendida, pero en modo silencio. Me mire a mí misma, estaba en un sillón de mi sala, y aun sentía el sabor recio del sake en mi boca. Me levante y sentí un ligero mareo, que desapareció de inmediato. Se nos habían pasado las copas anoche.

- Temari – nada – Temari! – todavía nada – TEMARI! – la rubia se alarmo tanto con mi grito que cayó del sofá y empezó a sobarse el costado sobre el que había caído.

- he? Que Sakura? Qué hora es? – me pregunto cuando ya estaba incorporada.

- no sé, algo tarde supongo.-

- o rayos, me debo ir a arreglar – dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se miraba en el espejo. Tomos sus zapatos y le acompañe a la puerta.

- fue una buena noche eh?- le dije antes de abrir la puerta-

- si lo fue- me respondió con una gran sonrisa- nos vemos Sakura- se despidió y cruzo la calle con rapidez.

Me mire a mi misma en el espejo, y si no fuese porque se me hacia tarde me hubiese echado a reír de mi reflejo. Me apresure a arreglarme y Salí rumbo al trabajo, con un termo en mano, aun estaba cruda.

Paso mucho de lo del día anterior, había muchísimo trabajo por hacer, ya que la impresión de la revista estaba próxima. Cada quien estaba tan enfrascado en su trabajo que ni siquiera fuimos a comer al acostumbrado ravioli. La buena noticia es que hoy era el último día así, mañana ya seria la junta final y el jueves se lanzaba a la impresión.

Suspire añorando el día de mañana, cuando ya no tuviese tanto trabajo. Cuando un torbellino amarillo entro a mi oficina.

- Sakura-chan! Te he venido a visitar! – me dijo justo después de entrar a la oficina.

- Naruto! Quien te ha dado permiso de entrar a mi oficina de esa manera? Además si Tsunade te ve te mandara sacar a patadas. – le dije levantándome de mi lugar y dirigiéndole una mirada acosadora a mi ruidoso hermano.

- moou! Sakura-chan hace un buen rato que no te veo, y eres tan mala conmigo!- dijo sacando lagrimas de los ojos, que asemejaban cascaditas.

- bakka! – suspire – podrías verme donde no sea la oficina? – además se que no me has venido a ver a mi, has venido a ver a Hinata. – le dije sonriendo con malicia. Naruto empezó a sudar y abrió los ojos muchísimo.

- qué pero que dices Sakura-chaaan! – me dijo evitando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- no te hagas! Hinata ya me ha contado todo lo que paso – le dije mostrando una tierna sonrisa. – me alegra saber que el menos estará Hinata y para ayudarme a aguantarte –

- Sakura-chiiaan! – dijo chillando de nuevo – que mala….!- reí tiernamente ese bakka de mi hermano nunca cambiaria.

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió de una patada.

-narutooo!- grito la rubia que había entrado sin avisar – que haces interrumpiendo a Sakura!, que no ves que tiene mucho que hacer? Bakaa! – dijo cuando jalo de una de sus orejas a mi hermano quien aumentaba sus lagrimas.

-vieja! Pero solo quería ver a Sakura-chaaan!- dijo arañando el piso cuando Tsunade le agarro de los pies para sacarlo arrastrando.

- na-Naruto-kun – Hinata le veía como lo sacaban del edificio.

- Hinata-chan! Dile a la vieja que me dejeeee! – le gritaba mi hermano, cuando en ese instante Tsunade volteo a ver a Hinata quien se congelo con la fría mirada de la jefa.

- que no tienes trabajo que hacer Hinata? – le pregunto en un tono amenazador la rubia

En ese instante Hinata asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y salió corriendo a donde su cubículo. Tsunade andaba de malas justo antes de las juntas de revisión, no era conveniente hacerla enojar.

Sonreí cuando los gritos de mi hermano se dejaron de escuchar. Aun quedaba un largo día por delante, mire por encima de mi hombro mirando la pila de papeles en mi escritorio, los de arriba se cayeron justo cuando pose la mirada en ellos, solté un suspiro…

*********************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Llegue a casa arrastrando los pies, necesitaba la cama urgentemente.

Cuando llegue me encontré con Sasuke durmiendo en mi cama. Sonreí ante la imagen, el también había tenido un largo día. Me quite la ropa, me puse una playera corta me quede en bragas y me acurruque a su lado. Al parecer le desperté porque volteo hacia mí y me abrazo de la cintura.

- como entraste?- le pregunte un tanto adormilada.

- le quite su juego de llaves al Dobe – me respondió de igual modo. – tenía planeado esperarte pero hubo una emergencia y me quede más de la cuenta.

-si yo también tuve un día pesado – me acurruque más hacia él.

-buenas noches Sakura –

- buenas noches Sasuke – le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ambos necesitábamos descansar. No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida.

************************************************************[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Desperté debido al tonto sol que se colaba por mi ventana.

Estaba acurrucaba sobre el pecho de Sasuke, me frote los ojos y me levante al baño, me moje la cara y me amarre el cabello en una coleta.

Salí y Sasuke seguía durmiendo boca arriba, sonreí maliciosamente, me acerque y me senté sobre su cadera. Acerque mi boca a su oído y empecé a lamer su el lóbulo de su oído. Baje lentamente y mordí su cuello levemente haciéndole sacar un ronco gemido, mordí con un poco mas de fuerza, y en ese instante me hizo rodar, para quedar sobre mí, al parecer si le había despertado.

- buenos días – dije con una media sonrisa, que él me devolvió muy a su estilo made Uchiha.

- buenos días-me dijo en un tono ronco, para después apoderarse de mis labios. Seguido de que Sasuke me levantara la playera que llevaba como pijama, y empezara a masajear mis senos con sus manos.

Al parecer hoy no llegaría temprano al trabajo. _Otra vez._

******************************************************[][][][][]

_Awww! Aquí les traigo otro capi, después de un tiempo de no publicar debido a que la escuela me trae como burro de carga, y transcriptora de libros -w- (mugre escuela de pito)…_

_Muchos ya me habían solicitado lemon, y pues lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo una apasionada sesión sasuxsaku, espero les haya gustado en realidad no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon, así que tengan piedad que todavía soy novata escribiendo lemon (se aceptan clases para afinar esa habilidad xD ) _

_También para los amantes del naruxhina ahí unas escenillas de la pareja que tal vez me pudieron quedar mejores, pero simplemente no me viene la imaginación con esa pareja. Ya que no estoy acostumbrada a sus personalidades._

_Espero les haya gustado. Ya estoy trabajando en la contii_

_Acaso esta humilde servidora merece un review?_

_Saquuchiha._


	9. Noticias Y Sorpresas

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Comentarios de autora: (paréntesis)

Capitulo 9: Noticias y Sorpresas.

Llegue al trabajo como ya era costumbre, y tras 2 juntas de planeación de la edición final, Tsunade nos dejo salir, temprano eran las 5pm así que teníamos algo de tiempo libre, las chicas y yo decidimos ir a tomar un trago a un bar cercano a la oficina.

- he chicas algo nuevo que acontezca en sus vidas? – dijo Tsunade ya con unas copas encima.

- pues además que Hinata conquisto al bakka de mi hermano creo que no hay nada que reportar- respondí alegre mientras que Hinata se coloreaba debido a mi comentario.

- bueno y porque no celebrar que Hinata atrapo al Dobe de Naruto, salud!- chillo Ino con su vaso en la mano, mientras que todas imitábamos su acción y nos llevábamos el contenido a la boca.

- creo que deberían dejar de tomar un poco – nos dijo Hinata que hasta el momento no había probado una sola gota de alcohol.-

- Hinata tiene razón! Mejor vallamos a cenar con todos los amigos a un restaurante – dijo Tenten después de analizarlo un poco.-

Decidimos ir a cenar a algún lado todos juntos, llame a Temari y me aviso que si podía. Sasuke nos alcanzaría en el restaurante en cuanto terminara su ronda. Hinata aviso a Naruto quien aviso a Shikamaru. Ino y Tenten, hicieron lo mismo con Neji y Sai. Tsunade invito a kakashi, Anko, Itachi y shizune.

Y finalmente todos nos encontramos en un agradable restaurante. Nosotras claro está, ya estábamos _normales._

- atención todos! – Anuncio Tsunade desde su puesto mientras se levantaba.- quiero que conozcan a alguien. Enseguida un hombre hizo su aparición, era alto, de cabello largo y plateado. – el es Dan, estoy saliendo con él y quería que lo conocieran formalmente.- dijo la rubia para después plasmar una enorme sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto – hablo por fin el hombre, parecía bastante agradable y además era muy apuesto.- Sasuke? – pregunto después de un tiempo de analizarnos a todos.

- dan – Sasuke siempre tan expresivo.

- que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – todos nos sorprendimos mucho, acaso se conocían? – supongo que no saben que ocurre cierto?- mostro una bella sonrisa- yo soy el jefe de cirugía del hospital central en donde uno de mis mejores cirujanos en el joven Uchiha. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

Todos soltamos un coreado aahhhhh…

Una vez que se explico la situación cada quien ordeno y platicábamos alegremente.

- bueno yo también quisiera avisar algo – Tenten se levanto de su asiento mientras que Neji repetía su acción, hubo un silencio de emoción- vamos a casarnos – todos guardamos silencio, procesando lo que la castaña acababa de decir.

Cuando de un momento a otro Tsunade, Ino y yo nos levantamos con agresividad- QUE! – dijimos al unisonó

- porque no nos habías dicho Tenten?- dijo Ino con su chillona voz.

- bueno es que en realidad sucedió esta mañana y…. – Tenten reía nerviosamente ante la mirada acusadora de la rubia.

Tome mi vaso antes que Ino perforara a Tenten con la mirada- que felicidad, me alegro mucho por los 2 – levante mi vaso en señal de brindis – por los futuros novios! – todos imitaron mi acción y se armo un alegre brindis. Tenten me agradecía con la mirada mientras yo retomaba mi asiento.

- ya que estamos en eso….-todos volteamos a mirar a Sai quien se había puesto de pie – Ino, he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, y aunque me he dado cuenta que eres escandalosa, histérica, chillona…..- a cada palabra Ino apretaba cada vez más las manos, aun sentada en su lugar se notaba un aura asesina a su alrededor. Todos nos alejamos un poco de la rubia, solo por si acaso – mandona, criticona y etc…. – a Ino le salió un tic en la ceja – he decidido que eres la mujer de mi vida. Múdate conmigo – y de un momento a otro el enojo de Ino desapareció.

Los ojos aguamarina de mi amiga se empezaron a vidriar, y de un momento a otro abrazo a Sai de una manera tan tierna tan…. Tan anti Ino, que dude que fuese mi amiga la que estaba abrazando a Sai, entre sollozos ella le dijo que si se irán a vivir juntos y todos mirábamos enternecidos la escena hasta que….

- kakashi! Ya viste que hermoso acontecimiento acaso no te dan ganas de decirme algo? – dijo Anko con una sonrisa exagerada al peli plata.

- Oh! – es escucho de kakashi inmediatamente – Anko…. – todos excepto Anko sabíamos lo que venía a continuación- ya viste que deliciosos postres hay en la carta?

Todos o casi todos caímos al estilo anime mientras que Anko perforaba a kakashi con la miraba.

- ya no me mires así, se que estas a dieta, pero es que si pedimos 2 veces el mismo postre nos dan uno de igual o menor precio….- decía kakashi mientras sacaba la cuenta de los postres y empezaba a dar un discurso del camino de la vida sin postres, y cuan preciado era la azúcar para el mundo, poco a poco todos dejamos de prestarle atención.

-kakashi es el eterno adolescente, yo que tu no esperaría el matrimonio de ese esperpento – le advirtió Tsunade a una ofendida Anko mientras todos asentíamos afirmando lo que Tsunade acababa de decir.

Todos soltamos carcajadas, era una noche muy animada, tras los acontecimientos de antes, Sasuke y Naruto se pelearon varias veces en la cena: por las llaves, por mí, por la comida, por el ramen y por la bolsa de valores.

Por mi parte, estaba muy contenta que todos estuviésemos reunidos como amigos.

Tenten ya nos había pedido a las mujeres que fuéramos las madrinas de boda e Ino no perdió el tiempo, empezó a hacer preparativos en ese mismo instante, mientras todas la mirábamos con escepticismo.

Era una divertida cena, Sasuke me hizo levantarme y apartarnos un poco de la mesa en donde se encontraban los demás.

- tus amigos son bastante ruidosos y molestos- me dijo soltando un bufido

Sonreí tiernamente, mirándolo a los ojos – no te hagas, se que te agradan – dije picándole el pecho con uno de mis finos dedos.

-mph, tal vez, pero tu hermano es un usuratonkachi – dijo frunciendo el seño

- si eso ya lo sé – le regale mi mejor sonrisa. Y a continuación me dio un dulce beso, rodee su cuello con mi brazos y lo atraje hacia mí un poco más. Cuando de pronto vi una cegante luz que parpadeo, haciendo que Sasuke y yo nos separáramos inmediatamente.

Al hacerlo vi como Naruto sostenía su celular en alto, y nos miraba sorprendido – cuso no le quite el flash – susurro antes de que Sasuke se le abalanzara encima, y Naruto saliera corriendo.- ya teme! Solo fue una pequeña fotito! –seguía gritando mi hermano mientras huía entre las mesas de un furioso Sasuke.

Mientras los demás veían divertidos la escena de esos dos. Yo los observaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, todos se veían tan felices, tan unidos, que me inundaba de un sentimiento de satisfacción y alegría.

Mis amigos conocieron a gente que los ama, mis vecinas se volvieron de mis mejores amigas y mi molesto, gruñón, arrogante, desesperante y intolerante vecino, se convirtió en mi hombre ideal. Nada mal eh?

No Nada mal.

Seguía tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuche el sonido estruendoso que hizo Naruto al estamparse contra una de las mesas. Seguido se las risas de mis amigos.

-DOBEEEE!

- no temmee! Mi celulaaar! – seguido de un sonido de algo impactándose contra la pared.

Debía quitarle esa costumbre a Sasuke de aventar las cosas contra la pared. Ah ya será después. Por ahora:

-NARUTOOOO! Que coños hacees! Tu pagaras la mesa como eres, BAKAAA!

-moou Sakura-chan porque siempre yo?...

Fin.

*************************************************************[[][][][][][][]

_Kiiaaaa! Fin! Por fin lo he terminado tras 8 capítulos y medio (porque este fue un mini capitulo) se me acabo la imaginación para esta historia, decidí dejarle este como el final. Algunos me abuchearan pero la verdad es que soy pésima para los finales. Espero les haya gustado el ultimo arranque de saku ha ha la verdad me gusto mucho siempre del anime como le terminaba regañando por pelearse con Sasuke, y a Sasuke nunca le decía ni pio. XDD_

_En honor a eso, decidí poner este final. Es como un final abrupto porque no tenía caso poner más cosas como la boda de Neji y Tenten, me hago a la idea de que un Fic muy largo se vuelve tedioso, así que le he dejado hasta aquí._

_Arigatou a todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron. Deveras muchissimas gracias!_

_Hace algún tiempo una lectora me puso que le encantaría que escribiera una Fic en torno a Tsunade senju, lo he estado pensando y me gustaría tratar ese proyecto, así que nos veremos en la próxima historia que salga de mi cabecita._

_Gracias querids lectors! todo esto es gracias a ustedes!_

_Sayonara! _

_Saquuchiha._


	10. Epilogo

**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

**A petición de varios hermosos reviews, he decidido hacer un pequeño epilogo. Para ustedes, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Esta humilde escritora les agradece infinitamente!**

Personajes: - parlamento –

Narración: normal

Flash back y re saltaciones: _cursiva_

Epilogo. Un Hogar: Dos casas.

Sakura Haruno. Hmp.

Una chica realmente molesta, rebelde, desafiante, un dolor de cabeza, gritona, histérica, despistada, torpe, y muchas, muchas cosas más que podrían describir a esa chica.

Para mi desgracia entre esas cosas no podría evitar decir que, sus ojos son hermosos, su boca es antojable, su piel nívea, su cintura es diminuta, su cuerpo esta de muerte, posee una risa armoniosa, su voz es suave, es comprensiva, tierna, sexy, madura, y posee unas bellas y delicadas manos. Pero baa… tonterías eso nunca se lo diré a ella, ni a nadie, eso es algo que solo me permito recalcar en mi mente. No. yo Sasuke Uchiha jamás cedería ante tanta cursilería….. al menos no en voz alta.

Aun recuerdo en aquella ocasión en que esa cabeza de algodón de azúcar llego al vecindario, y, como olvidar la primera vez que probé esos suaves labios. Pero sobre todo eso, recuerdo cuando le "pedí" que se mudara conmigo. Más que petición fue una orden. Bien es sabido que yo no pido las cosas.

_Flash back._

_Estaba amaneciendo, aun no salía el sol, pero pronto lo haría, por alguna extraña razón me desperté más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Abrí los ojos con lentitud. Me acostumbraba poco a poco a la sensación de estar despierto, cuando sentí un bulto a m lado que se aferraba a mí con premura, buscando calor debido al frio de la temporada. Voltee con lentitud y note una desordenada mata rosa, inevitablemente "sonreí" y me dispuse a inspeccionar con detenimiento a la intrusa que se alojaba en mi cama._

_Yo me encontraba recostado de lado, uno de mis brazos era utilizado como almohada por la peli rosada, mi otro brazo descansaba tranquilamente en su cintura, y ella se aferraba con ternura a mi pecho. La observe con más detenimiento, su respiración era tranquila, lenta y pausada. Sus ojos jade se escondían tras sus blanquecinos parpados y sus rosas labios estaban sellados en una sonrisa. Quién diría que Sakura podría demostrar tanta paz y tranquilidad al dormir. Sonreí ante el hecho de que solo yo podría asegurarlo._

_De pronto se empezó a despertar lentamente, hasta que por fin abrió esos jades, se acostumbro a la luz que ya empezaba a hacer acto de aparición y por fin pareció estar totalmente alerta, me miro y soltó una amplia sonrisa, que por alguna razón me hizo sentir extremadamente feliz. Kami me estaba volviendo loco. Tan solo con una sonrisa, me hacia tan dichoso. _

_- buenos días Sasuke-kun.- dijo en leve suspiro._

_-mph buenos días – yo tan platicador como siempre. Me acerque y le plantee un beso en esos rosados labios, la estreche con fuerza. Diablos me gustaba tanto._

_- se levanto rápidamente, enrollando la sabana alrededor de su blanquecino cuerpo, chasque la lengua. Ya la había visto desnuda innumerables veces ¿Por qué se seguía tapando?. Me quede sentado en la cama por un rato mas observando cómo se mojaba la cara, y caminaba por el cuarto buscando la ropa que había quedado esparcida por el suelo la noche anterior. Sonreí ante el recuerdo. _

_-Sakura- le llame, volteo a verme, le inspeccione de nuevo, despeinada, la sabana no era protección suficiente, se veía exquisita. -múdate conmigo….._

_Ella abrió sorprendida sus orbes verdes. Definitivamente no lo vio venir. _

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Qué?...- dejo escapar suavemente minutos después en los cuales, su mirada había estado perdida, probablemente por la impresión. Me pareció divertido su estado de trance, aunque cuando había tardado un poco empezaba a desesperarme, era fácil solo tenía que decir, si o no. No era la gran cosa. Si era afirmativa solo debíamos ponernos de acuerdo, mover sus cosas mi casa y listo. Y si la respuesta era negativa entonces pues no habría cambio alguno. Así simple, concreto, porque hacia tan complicadas las cosas?. Me abofetee mentalmente al darme cuenta que había estado haciendo lo mismo que ella. Pensando demasiado._

_De pronto, pareció reaccionar del trance en el que se había internado. Sonrió ampliamente y se acerco rápidamente a donde yo me encontraba acostado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se abalanzo contra mí , obligándome a acostarme con ella encima de mí._

_- por supuesto Sasuke….. me mudare contigo – me susurro al odio._

_Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mi subconsciente estaba preparado para una negativa, conocía a Sakura, pensaba todo detenida y detalladamente antes de aceptar cualquier cosa. Así que estaba esperando una negativa en lugar de aceptar lo que yo le proponía. Pero aquella respuesta había sido inesperada, tome su mentón con mi mano y la bese. Con amor, con ansia, con dulzura, como nunca la había hecho. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Después de eso, recuerdo que pasaron varias discusiones. Sobre la casa, las cosas, la mudanza… que molestia. Incluso en una ocasión llegue a recitar la frase célebre del vago de Shikamaru, "problemático" susurre cuando Sakura llego a casa con cientos, no exagero en verdad eran cientos de cajas de todos los tamaños repletos de cosas. Con suerte ella no me llego a escuchar pero me asuste al pensar que había estado conviviendo demasiado con el y el Dobe de Naruto.

Tras una que otra discusión y varios jarrones despedazados (que al parecer era lo único que encontraba Sakura, cuando deseaba lanzar algo) decidimos lo que creímos mejor. Ni uno ni otro. Quitaríamos la cerca y abriríamos ambas paredes de las casas que se unían. Haríamos de las 2 casas una sola.

Al principio me pareció una total aberrancia. Pero tras razonarlo un poco llegue a la conclusión de que no habría ni la infinita manera de que todas las cosas de Sakura cupiesen en la casa que yo habitaba. Y mudarnos no era opción, para ambos esa locación era… conveniente. Cerca del trabajo de ambos, cerca (para mi desgracia) de las personas cercanas de ambos, cerca de los comercios, y la urbanización.

Así que tras 1 semana de construcción y una visita a la tienda de jarrones (o proyectiles sutiles, como los llamo el Dobe) al parecer Sakura y yo ya vivíamos juntos. Sonreí. _Juntos._

Antes me hubiese parecido una tontería el que yo llegara a estar en una situación parecida, ciertamente si alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría viviendo con la molesta vecina, hubiese soltado un bufido de exasperación por la idiotez antes mencionada.

Pero ahora todo parecía tan. Normal. Tan perfecto.

Después de la muerte de mis padres, Itachi se hundió en su depresión y se dedico a su carrera como si no existiese nada más. Kakashi nos apoyo de la mejor manera que pudo, pero no es estilo de él el ser "paternal" más bien era como un tío, un buen tío que te cuida desde la distancia y que se pasea por ahí leyendo pornografía. Si algo así. Tsunade si mal no recuerdo siempre se mantuvo al margen, tampoco era muy maternal que digamos, nos cuidaba en época de enfermedades, curaba mis constantes lesiones en clases de karate, boxeo, natación, atletismo, soccer. Aquella época en la preparatoria en la que el deporte se volvió mi des estresante. Pero entrando en la universidad todo cambio.

Desde temprana edad mi carácter se encrudeció, pero entrando a la universidad ese carácter frio y distante creció de una manera inexplicable. Y ahora que accedía a todo lo que me pedía esa molesta chica, era como si el Sasuke de ahora, ni siquiera recordara al Sasuke de antes. Itachi y Tsunade se regodearían. Solté un suspiro de resignación.

¿_Sakura que me has hecho?_

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sasuke..-

-Sa-su-ke!

-Sasukeee!

-Uchiha!

Pro que demo..?- evite un cojín que se dirigía justo a donde yo me encontraba – que demonios Sakura?-

- pues no me hacías caso- me respondió con fingida inocencia. Inflando las mejillas en un infantil gesto que me hizo rodar los ojos.

- y bien? Que necesitas – le dije después de que quito esa ridícula expresión.

- a pues…. Te tengo una sorpresa – sonrió con amplitud, esa sonrisa no me agrado, nunca trae nada bueno.- pero tu andabas en la lela.-

Apareció un tic en mi ceja derecha – yo no estaba en la lela Sakura ,yo estaba pensando, qué tu no lo hagas muy seguido no es mi problema.-

- tienes suerte de que ande de buen humor – volvió a sonreír, pero qué demonios? Definitivamente algo malo se avecinaba.

- y bien? De que se trata – a mal paso… darle prisa…

Enseguida abrió la puerta de la estancia y… una bola de pelos empezó a ir de ahí para allá por toda la casa, olfateando, moviendo esa ridícula colilla suya y sacando la lengua.

- Sakura no me gustan los animales, a duras penas aguanto a tu hermano – dije con el seño fruncido, esa bola de pelos no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo, solo significaba suciedad y desorden.

- mouu Sasuke pero míralo es demasiado tierno – dijo mirando al cachorrito, de color crema, mínimo tamaño y exceso de pelaje.

-parece un adefesio – le respondí, aun con el seño fruncido.

-Sasuke! Como puedes decir eso! – me miro recriminándome las palabras.

- es la verdad, además de donde sacaste semejante animalejo? - le cuestione, cuando "la cosa" se me acerco y me coloco una de sus patitas sobre mi pie, lo levante con brusquedad haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera de costado, enseguida se levanto y me empezó a amenazar con pequeños ladridos.

- Sasuke! No le hagas eso! – me dijo levantando a la bola de pelos, y acomodándola en sus brazos – además me lo ha regalado Naruto, dijo que sería un buen toque para la nueva casa.- Dijo tranquilamente.

El Dobe está muerto. Así que la bola de pelos había sido su idea. Tal vez un caimán sea una buena mascota para su apartamento. Nota mental 1.- matar al Dobe 2.- echar a la calle a la bola de pelos. 3.- vivir felizmente libre de animales y/o adefesios.

- pues no lo quiero aquí – dije finalmente retirándome a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

- como que no lo quieres aquí, te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa y tengo derecho sobre….- Sakura alega histéricamente, hasta la bola de pelos se ha asustado cuando empezó a gritar, esa cosa no es tan tonta después de todo, Sakura sigue gritando, quien sabe que estará diciendo, a veces pienso que habla demasiado, pero cuando se enoja arruga en seño y se ve amenazantemente sexy. Debería quitarle la bola de pelos de los brazos y llevarla hasta la recamara para hacerle el amor? No tal vez debería dejar que deje de gritar, ahora que me acuerdo hay muchos floreros camino a la recamara.- Sasuke me estas escuchando?

-mph . –

- arg! A veces eres imposible!- me grito antes de dejar a la bola de pelos en el suelo y buscar algo para lanzarme.

Le sostuve la mano entes de que agarrara una sartén que se encontraba reposando en el escurridor.- se puede quedar, pero no la quiero cerca de mí, ni de mis cosas, y yo no lo limpiare, ni cuidare, ni nada, entendido?- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-gracias! – se abalanzo sobre mí y me planto un beso en los labios. Si ya me acorde porque sedo tanto, justo ahora al estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, y oírle gemir por morder su labio inferior, viene a mi mente la razón.

_Sakura ¿Cuándo fue que entraste a mi corazón?_

Coloque mi mano en su nuca para intensificar el beso, y la otra descendía hacia su cintura. La apegue más hacia mi si eso era posible y ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello.

- Arf! Arf! – yo planeaba ignorar olímpicamente los molestos ladridos del animalejo ese, pero Sakura enseguida se despego de mi , y le volteo a ver.

- que pasa puqi? – le dijo agachándose para acariciarle la cabeza – tienes hambre?

Me salió un tic "puqi"? enserio le pondría ese nombre. Que ridículo. Mire con burla a la bola esa. Sakura enseguida fue a la cocina y en un tazón que tenia impreso el nombre "puqi" le sirvió leche al pequeño bastardo. Algo me decía que Sakura había escondido al perro más de un día. El cómplice más probable debía ser el Dobe.

Terminando su tarea, le jale de la muñeca estampándola contra mi pecho. – me tendrás que recompensar con creces por aceptar eso – mirando al animalejo que lamia su leche con afán – en la casa, así que atente a las consecuencias, le mire con libido.

Soltó una breve risita la cual me encargue de silenciar uniendo nuestras bocas- así será Sasuke-_kun – _dijo cuando nos separamos por falta de oxigeno. Sonreí. A estas alturas el Sasuke de antes se debería estar retorciendo de envidia por el Sasuke de ahora. Por una simple razón.

El Sasuke de ahora tiene lo que el de antes jamás imagino. Una vida exitosa, una casa acogedora y desafortunadamente una bola de pelos.

Pero sobre todo tengo a la molesta vecina, la molestia de mata rosa, a Sakura. Mi mujer. Ella aun no lo sabe pero en cuanto termine este beso, sacare la cajita roja aterciopelada que está en mi chaqueta, y le hare saber que pronto se convertirá en mi futura esposa. Mph Suena bastante bien.

_Sakura Uchiha._

_-_Sasuke, que es esa cajita roja con la que está jugando puqi? – mierda, maldito animalejo…..

_Fin._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Hola que tal. Por fin les he escrito este epilogo, si yo se está muy cortito, pero la verdad es que esta historia ya había llegado a su fin así que solo puse una pequeña anécdota. No quise poner el clásico final en el que ya están casados y saku tiene cuarenta chorrochientos mil chamacos y además esta embarazada. XDD me agrado mas lo de dejarlo en suspenso, como ahora que puqi anda jugando con la caja del anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar Sasuke a saku._

_No soy buena escribiendo finales, así que perdonen mi falta de imaginación, además no soy buena escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, no se me da lo de ser muy reservada en cuanto a los diálogos, así que la tuve difícil :L_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me dieron algunas ideas para este epilogo. Muchísimas gracias enserio._

_Cuídense y para lo que son de México. Feliz Bicentenario pásensela súper pónganse hasta las chanclas xDD, y para los que festejaran, festejaron o están festejando la independencia de su país, también pónganse muy muy borrachos y que venga la fiesta! XDD también si no festejan nada, pues una buena borrachera no necesita de una ocasión especial. _

_Bailen, rían, lloren, amen._

_Saludos._

_Saquuchiha._


End file.
